


Gold and White

by NekoRika



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hardcore, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I go from light comedy to dark themes with these OS, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Smut, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRika/pseuds/NekoRika
Summary: [Raccolta di oneshot su Marik e Bakura, varie ship.]-Dal capitolo 12-Se ne rende conto all’improvviso: non ricorda l’ultima volta in cui qualcuno ha curato le sue ferite con attenzione, applicando garze e bende. Ha sempre lasciato il controllo a Ryou, in momenti simili. Qualche volta ha cambiato i bendaggi da solo, in modo frettoloso e sommario, come faceva nell’antico Egitto. Il corpo del Re dei Ladri era martoriato di cicatrici, non gli è mai importato di curare le ferite in modo attento ed efficace, l’importante era che guarissero. Il dolore non è mai stato un grosso problema.Qualcuno gli ha mai fasciato una ferita, dopo il massacro di Kul Elna? È così perso nel momento, lo sguardo incollato alle mani di Marik impegnate a terminare la fasciatura, che recepisce in ritardo le parole di Ryou.“Mi lasci questo corpo per qualche minuto? Credo… devo scusarmi con Marik.”Bakura sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre. “Col cazzo che ti lascio di nuovo questo corpo. Di cosa devi scusarti?”“Abbiamo…” Ryou si schiarisce la gola, evidentemente in imbarazzo. “Ieri sera, ci siamo fatti prendere un po’ la mano.”“Ma vah?!”
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Marik Ishtar, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Bakura Ryou/Yami Marik, Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik, Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar, Yami Bakura/Yami Marik
Kudos: 1





	1. Gelosia

**Note:** Ho appena finito il rewatch di Yu-gi-oh (finalmente!! Dovevo farlo da anni, e ne è stravalsa la pena!;_;) e ho scritto due oneshot di getto. Questa è la prima, e ha toni abbastanza leggeri, poi ce ne sarà un’altra più angst. Non penso di fermarmi qui XD Amo la Thiefshipping da circa quindici anni (anno in più, anno in meno) e il rewatch me li ha fatti adorare ancora di più <3  
Se avete dei prompt, o volete leggere qualcosa di specifico, chiedete pure!  
 **Ship:** Thiefshipping, hint Deathshipping e Psychoshipping  
 **Warning:** what if, linguaggio, smut

"Pensavo…" esordisce Marik, in ginocchio di fronte a lui.

" _Pensavi_ " ripete Bakura, fissandolo. È seduto sul bordo del letto, e le labbra di Marik si trovano a due centimetri dalla sua erezione. Quella bocca ha appena lasciato il suo uccello con un sonoro _pop_ , da tanto era impegnata a succhiarlo, non gli sembra il momento giusto per _pensare_.

"Non mi va che questo corpo venga condiviso con qualcun altro.”

La sua mente impiega qualche momento per capire, e immagazzinare quelle parole. "Che?" risponde, irritato. 

"Siete in due qua dentro. Non mi va che l'altro Bakura usi questo corpo… come stiamo facendo noi" insiste Marik con un cipiglio deciso, come se quello fosse il momento _perfetto_ per mettersi a discutere di simili stronzate.

Si limita a fissarlo, basito. "Ma che cazzo… non ci sono modi migliori in cui potresti usare la tua bocca, invece di _questo_?" Ad esempio tornando immediatamente a succhiargli il cazzo? 

"Sono serio, Bakura! Dici sempre che a Ryou fai fare quello che ti pare, quando ti pare, che lo costringi a rimanere dentro l’Anello per giorni, perché non _questo_?"

"Perché… ma che cazzo" ringhia, esasperato. Possibile che con Marik debba essere tutto così complicato? Lui non si è mai posto problemi simili, non ci ha mai pensato nemmeno vagamente. Quello è il corpo che ha deciso di possedere, e ci fa quello che gli va, quando gli va. Perché mai dovrebbe sbattergliene qualcosa chi si scopa Ryou, nelle rare volte in cui non è lui a tirare le redini? Non ha senso.

Afferra Marik per un braccio, trascinandolo al suo stesso livello, tanto è evidente che quel pompino non verrà mai terminato. L’altro ragazzo sembra molto più propenso a continuare quell’inutile, seccante dialogo, piuttosto che riportare la bocca dove deve trovarsi.

Cosa c’è di meglio che mettersi a parlare di simili puttanate, mentre sono chiusi in una fottuta camera da letto? _‘Fanculo a Marik e alle sue stronzate,_ decide mentre lo trascina sul materasso. È facile, in fondo si trovano già lì.

Marik potrebbe sottrarsi, ma è evidente che non gli importi di farlo. Tutto quello che gli interessa è continuare a rompere il cazzo con quel discorso di merda, anche mentre le mani di Bakura lo spogliano dai vestiti.

"Pensaci, Bakura! Ryou è amico di Yugi e di tutta quella gente, cosa succederebbe se iniziasse una storia con il Faraone?" L’altro ragazzo pronuncia quelle parole come se avesse ingoiato qualcosa di amaro. Evidentemente il risentimento non è proprio svanito nel nulla, nonostante tutto. "O peggio, qualcuno come Jonouchi?"

Si ferma, con le mani sulla sua cintura, rivolgendogli un’occhiata truce prima di continuare a slacciarla. "A quel punto non gli ridarei questo corpo mai più” gli risponde, un po’ incazzato e un po’ disgustato. “Cazzo Marik, stai cercando di farmelo ammosciare?!"

"Come se fosse possibile" lo vede sbuffare, e roteare gli occhi al cielo. "Quindi quello che dici sempre, che hai il pieno controllo e che con questo corpo ci fai quello che ti pare, sono solo parole."

Non è così facile, in realtà. Tecnicamente _ha_ il pieno controllo, ma persino qualcuno come lui finisce per stancarsi, dopo un paio di giorni. È per quello che Ryou gli serve vivo, in salute, e possibilmente collaborativo. Il bastardo tende a togliersi l'Anello del Millennio quando litigano. I poteri dell'artefatto vanno ben oltre un excamotage così banale, ma se Ryou non collabora, e l'Anello rimane chiuso in un cassetto, Bakura deve faticare il doppio per riprendersi il _suo_ corpo.

Non può permettersi troppi passi falsi, né di ritrovarsi esausto per nessun cazzo di motivo coerente, a parte i capricci e le stronzate di _due_ persone. Ryou è una seccatura, e ora ci si mette anche Marik. Il Gioco di Ruolo Oscuro che Bakura ha organizzato per battere il Faraone non ha portato a niente di definitivo, sono in una situazione di stallo, ma ovviamente non ha abbandonato l’idea di completare la sua vendetta. La sta solo posticipando, attende una nuova occasione, e nel frattempo ha trovato dei passatempi che non sono poi così male.

Quella nell’antico Egitto è stata una corsa contro il tempo, un continuo bagno di sangue, macchiato dalla violenza dall’inizio alla fine. Non ha avuto i videogiochi, il junk food, i film horror, e il corpo caldo di Marik che non gli dice mai di no, allora. Il desiderio di vendetta non è affatto svanita nel nulla, ma vuole almeno finire tutti i Final Fantasy, e vedere come sarà il nuovo videogame dei Pokémon che deve uscire a breve, prima di arrivare alla resa dei conti.

"Se non ti conoscessi così bene penserei che sei geloso" gli risponde, con un ghigno provocatorio. 

Ha finito di spogliarlo, e sta recuperando il lubrificante dal comodino. Quando torna a guardarlo, Marik gli sta rivolgendo un’espressione di fuoco, con le guance arrossate. Si nota anche sulla sua carnagione scura.

"'Fanculo, non dire stronzate."

Le sopracciglia di Bakura si sollevano leggermente, è… stupito, sinceramente. "Sei proprio geloso" non è una domanda, e la sua espressione muta presto in un ghigno ferino, perché l’altro ragazzo è pur sempre nudo e disposto a lasciarsi toccare da lui, e Bakura può facilmente ribaltare la situazione a proprio favore. Di solito è Marik il più dominante tra i due, deve interessargli davvero tanto completare quella discussione del cazzo, se si lascia maneggiare in quel modo.

"Di Ryou? Così patetico e debole… che c'è, ti piace anche lui?" lo provoca, mentre apre il tappo del lubrificante e si bagna le dita, il tutto fissandolo intensamente, il ghigno stampato in faccia. 

Nemmeno a quel punto Marik lo ferma, e Bakura sente il cuore accelerare nel petto, e il ventre andare a fuoco. Non è la prima volta che ricopre il ruolo attivo nella coppia, ma non è la normalità tra di loro. Di solito si organizzano preventivamente, e quel cambio di programma gli sta piacendo parecchio. 

Marik ringhia “No, non-” ma le parole gli muoiono in gola, perché Bakura gli afferra una gamba con la mano pulita, spalancandogli le cosce mentre porta le dita bagnate tra le sue natiche.

Non ci va per il sottile, e non perde tempo, ma chi può biasimarlo? Non si può mai sapere quali stronzate uscirebbero dalla bocca di Marik, se aspettasse un secondo o due. Non vuole nemmeno che l’altro ragazzo cambi idea, il suo partner potrebbe facilmente ribaltare le loro posizioni, se ci provasse. Sfrega solo una volta i polpastrelli contro la sua apertura, prima di spingere dentro due dita.

Lo vede stringere i denti, e ringhiare un insulto. L’unica risposta che gli concede, è l’ampliarsi del ghigno sulle proprie labbra. È passato un po’ di tempo dall’ultima volta in cui hanno fatto sesso in quel modo, con Marik nel ruolo passivo, usando i loro veri corpi e non le controparti mentali. La Barra del Millennio ha delle capacità niente male, quando due persone vivono una in Giappone e l’altra in Egitto, ma gli incontri di persona sono sempre un’altra cosa.

Marik lo ripagherà di sicuro in un’altra occasione per quel trattamento poco gentile, ma non gli importa. Ne ha abbastanza delle sue cazzate, è in quella stanza d’hotel per scopare, e vuole farlo prima che gli passi ogni voglia. Non deve salire su un aereo prima di due settimane, ma con Marik non si può mai sapere quanto a lungo durerà una discussione, o peggio, un litigio. Bakura di sicuro non vuole tentare la sorte, ma se proprio è costretto a rompersi il cazzo con certi inutili discorsi, tanto vale scopare nel frattempo.

Spinge le dita fino in fondo e le inarca, facendogli spalancare gli occhi e trattenere il respiro. Dal viso di Marik non è sparita ogni traccia di fastidio, ma quando il suo compagno schiude di nuovo le labbra, lo fa per lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito rumoroso. Continua a toccarlo in quel modo, cercando di stimolare i punti giusti, senza dargli tregua.

Gli piace fin troppo vedere il suo viso contorcersi nel piacere, la solita facciata di indifferenza e sarcasmo che si frantuma in mille pezzi. Ha iniziato a prepararlo in fretta, e ora sta stimolando il suo corpo con un ritmo un po’ troppo sostenuto. Sa che Marik preferisce prendersi il suo tempo, e che gliela farà sicuramente pagare in un modo o nell’altro. Non importa, perché un simile trattamento è proprio quello che piace a Bakura. Se il suo partner vuole fare altrettanto, non appena i ruoli saranno invertiti, non ha che da accomodarsi.

“N-non è… cazzo! B-Bakura, continua!”

“È quello che sto provando a fare _da prima_ ” gli ringhia contro, le dita spinte a fondo, fino alle nocche. _Continuare_ era tutto quello che voleva fin dal primo istante, fin da quando Marik ha aperto la bocca per fare qualcosa di diverso dal succhiargli il cazzo.

Aggiunge un terzo dito, spingendolo dentro di lui assieme ai primi due, forzando il suo corpo ad accettarlo. Questa volta Marik non si lamenta, contrae appena le sopracciglia, ma con la spinta seguente sta di nuovo gemendo. È bellissimo, con le cosce spalancate, la schiena adagiata sul letto, e le mani che afferrano le lenzuola e si aggrappano ad esse.

Se il tatuaggio gli sta creando dei problemi, Marik non lo da a vedere. Non importa, se la pelle dovesse irritarsi ne approfitterà per applicare la lozione a fine rapporto, e toccarlo ancora un po’.

Bakura è sempre stato impaziente, in caso contrario probabilmente lo avrebbe portato all’orgasmo usando solo le dita, poi lo avrebbe torturato ancora un po’, e infine lo avrebbe penetrato. Marik è bravo in quel genere di cose, non c’è da stupirsi visto che al bastardo piace giocare con le persone, ma lui non ha quel tipo di pazienza. 

Sfila le dita da lui, e si prende qualche momento per guardarlo. I capelli biondi sono spettinati, gli occhi liquidi di piacere. Il petto di Marik si alza e si abbassa ritmico, è un vero spettacolo.

“Non è a me che piace Ryou.”

_Sarebbe un vero spettacolo, se tenesse la bocca chiusa._

Bakura si limita a fissarlo, gli occhi che si assottigliano, un’espressione affatto divertita dipinta in faccia. Lui è proprio lì, con il cazzo in mano, praticamente pronto a spingerglielo dentro, e invece… “Chissenefrega dei pretendenti di quel bamboccio? Perché dovrebbe sbattermene qualcosa, _ora_?!”

Seriamente, non ha senso, Marik gli sta facendo una scenata di gelosia, o cosa? Non ci capisce molto, ma soprattutto _non gli interessa capire_ , non quando vuole solo fotterlo su quel letto. Se proprio devono parlare, ci sono mille altri momenti in cui possono farlo. Bakura si lamenterebbe comunque, è ovvio, ma Marik non può dargli un minimo di tregua? Sta cercando di scoparlo, porca troia!

Almeno che…

 _Piccolo, patetico e debole Ryou_.

All’improvviso, ha la risposta. La consapevolezza lo investe con la stessa forza della settima piaga d’Egitto, o forse è anche peggio. Quella non è una fottuta scenata di gelosia, non lo è per niente. O forse in parte lo è, ma la stracazzo di gelosia è _l’ultimo_ dei loro problemi. Ha capito di chi, _di cosa_ sta parlando Marik.

“No. Non se ne parla neanche, questo fottuto corpo _mi serve_ _vivo_. Non me ne faccio niente se lo ritrovano pugnalato a morte in un cazzo di vicolo.”

Marik sta parlando dell’altro sé stesso, di quello che in teoria è stato relegato nel Regno delle Ombre. In realtà non ha impiegato poi molto a tornare, in fondo si tratta della parte sadica e malvagia di Marik, che già di per sé non ambisce certo al primo premio per la bontà d’animo. 

L’altro Marik non è uno spirito, ma una scissione della personalità che ha preso vita grazie alla Barra del Millennio. Non è un’entità a sé stante, Bakura non è nemmeno sicuro che sia dotato di volontà propria, anche se agisce di sua iniziativa. Quella controparte oscura è nata da un trauma, è Marik a tutti gli effetti, solo _peggiore_. 

Fin dal primo momento si è chiesto se fosse davvero possibile esiliarlo, e non si è stupito di vederlo tornare tanto in fretta. Duel Monsters non salvava l’anima di nessuno, anzi, il più delle volte quel gioco di carte fa solo incazzare la gente. Bakura può parlare per esperienza.

Marik all’inizio non ne è stato per niente felice. Dopo Battle City aveva paura che si ripetesse qualcosa di simile, di perdere completamente il controllo senza riuscire ad imporsi sul suo stesso corpo. 

Con Ishizu e Rishid vivi e vegeti, e sempre impegnati a tenerlo sotto controllo, le cose vanno un po’ meglio. Marik è tornato in possesso della Barra del Millennio, chiedendola a Yugi, perché gli serve per controllare meglio l’altro se stesso. Ovviamente quell’idiota gliel’ha ridata all’istante. 

Bakura è scoppiato a ridere quando lo ha scoperto. Ha sempre sospettato che Marik si fosse pentito di aver ceduto l’artefatto un paio di giorni, o al massimo una settimana dopo essersene liberato. In fondo la Barra del Millennio offre la possibilità di controllare la mente delle persone, un potere che si adatta fin troppo bene al suo compagno di letto.

Quella Barra continua ad essere sua di diritto, come tutti gli altri Oggetti del Millennio, ma Bakura preferisce che nel frattempo sia Marik a tenerla. Se la riprenderà a tempo debito, nel frattempo meglio che la abbia lui, che il Faraone.

Marik è arrivato nel tempo a tollerare la presenza dell’altro lato di sé, come aveva fatto prima degli eventi del torneo, e le cose sono tornate alla normalità. Una volta lo ha persino sentito dire che l’altro Marik gli era _mancato_ , perché a legarli non c’è sempre stato solo l’odio reciproco, ma probabilmente parte della colpa va alla quantità di alcol che avevano bevuto quella notte.

Il lato oscuro di Marik è problematico da gestire, persino per lui. Ha avuto _il_ _piacere_ , un paio di volte, e ne aveva ricavato dei morsi, graffi e lividi che non sono guariti per due settimane. Ryou gli ha fatto un cazziatone infinito, perché presentarsi a scuola in quelle condizioni è, a detta sua, completamente inaccettabile. 

Bakura è uno spirito millenario, e l’unica volta in cui non ha avuto (troppe) difficoltà a gestire l’altro Marik, è stato quando il legittimo proprietario di quel corpo si è lasciato preventivamente legare le mani alla testata del letto. Non sa cosa sia questa strana fissazione nei confronti di Ryou, e non gli piace, sia perché l’altro Marik potrebbe avere la versione _migliore_ del suo patetico padrone di casa (ovvero lui!) sia perché ha bisogno di un corpo in cui tornare. A Bakura piace farsi maltrattare un po’ in camera da letto, qualcosa di cui Marik è perfettamente consapevole, ma venire ammazzato da una pugnalata di sicuro non rientra tra i suoi kink.

Marik solleva gli occhi al cielo. “Non gli farà niente di male… probabilmente. È pur sempre una parte di me, so cosa prova.”

“Sì, è una parte di te che non riesci a controllare” gli risponde, secco, ma nemmeno quella conversazione di merda riesce a trattenerlo dall’allinearsi con il suo corpo e spingersi lentamente dentro di lui.

Ne ha abbastanza, vuole arrivare al sodo prima che qualcos’altro possa interromperli. Nemmeno questa volta è gentile, scivola dentro con un unico movimento, e solo quando arriva fino in fondo gli concede qualche istante per abituarsi. Marik si lascia sfuggire un mugugno che sembra quasi un sussulto, e gli afferra i capelli un po’ più forte del dovuto. Risponde con un altro movimento del bacino, e qualche momento dopo stanno entrambi gemendo, aggrappati l’uno all’altro. Marik gli circonda i fianchi con le gambe e Bakura lo bacia sulla bocca, sopprimendo così ogni altro possibile tentativo di parlare.

Si spinge dentro di lui, il calore bruciante di quel corpo che lo trattiene. Bakura è uno spirito vecchio di millenni, ma ogni volta rimane un’esperienza unica nel suo genere, che difficilmente potrà dimenticare. La stanza si riempie dei loro gemiti, del rumore dei loro corpi che si muovono l’uno contro l’altro. Tutto quello che fa è inseguire il proprio orgasmo, mentre Marik non accenna a lasciare la presa, e usa la mano libera per infilarla tra i loro corpi e toccarsi.

Arriva al climax prima di lui, ma solo di qualche momento. Lo sente tendersi sotto di sé, la mano tra i suoi capelli che stringe al punto da diventare dolorosa, per poi allenarsi fino a perdere la presa. Gli è venuto dentro senza usare il preservativo e senza spostarsi in tempo, è qualcosa di cui di solito Marik si lamenta, ma non questa volta. Tutto quello che lo sente dire, il respiro spezzato e pesante, è: “Presto potresti non essere tu a decidere. Volevo solo avvisarti.”

Bakura si sposta da lui, buttandosi pesantemente sul fianco. Il suo corpo è ancora caldo, l’euforia dell’orgasmo non lo ha abbandonato. Gli cinge il busto con un braccio, sospirando soddisfatto, ignorando quel commento allarmante. 

Se ne rende conto solo in quel momento: il motivo per cui Marik ha insistito così tanto, nel bel mezzo di un rapporto, è che qualcun altro gli stava parlando nella mente. Fatica a considerarlo importante, mentre è ancora avvolto in quel tepore piacevole. 

“Bah. Basta che lo psicopatico non ammazzi questo corpo, mi serve ancora” mormora, chiudendo gli occhi.


	2. Alone

**Note:** Questa oneshot è stata scritta appena terminata la visione dell'anime. È angst, ovviamente ;_; Prima di passare alle fix-it fic, e alle what if, ho voluto esternare un po' delle emozioni che il finale mi ha lasciato riguardo questi due.

 **Warning:** Linguaggio

 **Ship:** Thiefshipping, Bronzeshipping, Angstshipping  
  
  


Ha mantenuto la facciata durante l’intero duello tra Yugi e il Faraone, concentrandosi solo su quello scontro, su ogni carta giocata, e sulla posta in palio. Vedere Atem varcare la soglia, sparire da quel mondo, non gli ha dato la gioia che Marik si era aspettato.

La sua schiena è marchiata a vita a causa del Faraone. Non voleva avere nulla a che fare con quella profezia, e invece gli è stata incisa sulla pelle da bambino, segnandolo per sempre. L’inchiostro e le cicatrici rimarranno come segno indelebile, con o senza lo spirito di Atem in quel mondo. I geroglifici non spariranno mai, esattamente come il ricordo del pugnale che scavava la carne.

Si è illuso che una vendetta lo avrebbe reso libero, e ha solo finito per farsi dominare dal lato più oscuro di sé. Altre persone hanno contribuito a salvarlo, a tirarlo fuori dal casino che aveva creato con le sue stesse mani, compreso il maledetto Faraone.

Lo ha odiato con ogni particella di se stesso, solo per rendersi conto che lui non conosceva affatto Atem, che non è a causa sua - non in modo diretto, almeno - che Marik è stato costretto a diventare il Guardiano della Tomba. Fino all’ultimo si era aspettato di gioire per l’uscita di scena del Faraone, mentre i suoi presunti amici piangevano e lo imploravano invano di rimanere, e invece non ha provato nulla.

La sua rabbia non è scemata di un minimo. Atem era una persona gentile, con un animo più cristallino di quello dello stesso Marik, e verrá ricordato negli anni a venire. Di lui parleranno positivamente, a differenza dell’altro spirito che è svanito dopo aver perso lo scontro in cui si è giocato tutto, l’unico a cui Marik non riesce a smettere di pensare.

“‘Fanculo” ringhia a denti stretti, sbattendo le mani chiuse a pugno contro il muro. Vorrebbe sfondarla quella parete, lasciarsi andare ad uno scatto di rabbia, ma si sta controllando.

Si trova nella camera d’hotel che divide con i suoi fratelli, non può permettersi di buttare tutto all’aria, non con Ishizu e Rishid tutt’ora impegnati a cenare assieme agli altri duellanti, al primo piano di quella struttura. Uno dei due potrebbe arrivare da un momento all’altro, per controllare la situazione. 

Marik ha detto di non avere appetito, e si è rifugiato lì. Ha mentito solo in parte. Si è costretto ad ingoiare qualcosa per non allarmare sua sorella, e ha finto un sorriso mentre le diceva: “Non preoccuparti, ho solo bisogno di un po’ di tempo per stare da solo.”

Non c’è stato niente di serio, tra lui e Bakura. Non ce n'è stato il tempo, e poi Marik non è così stupido. Sapeva fin dall’inizio di avere a che fare con uno spirito malvagio millenario, e non con una vera persona, ma non gli è importato.

Hanno collaborato, durante Battle City. Marik ha messo i propri piani davanti a tutto, il suo intento era quello di manipolare più persone possibili, incluso lo Spirito dell’Anello. Non gli avrebbe mai dato la Barra, e Bakura gli ha rivelato, in seguito, di non essere cascato del tutto nel tranello.

“Crederti sulla parola? Come no” aveva sbuffato Bakura, durante una delle loro conversazioni mentali. “Volevo vedere cosa avresti combinato, e se potevi tornarmi utile.”

“Ti avrei preso per un completo idiota, se mi avessi creduto sulla parola” Marik aveva sfoggiato un sogghigno, e lo spirito si era subito irritato.

“Posso sempre prendermi la fottuta Barra quando mi pare” era arrivata l’immancabile minaccia, a cui aveva risposto con una risata.

“Provaci, se credi che sia così facile.”

Marik digrigna i denti, irrigidendo la mascella. Perché cazzo devono tornargli in mente i ricordi in modo così dettagliato? Perché non può limitarsi a spaccare qualcosa, o a pugnalare qualcuno, e dimenticarsi di tutta quella faccenda?

Sospira, mantenendo il controllo. È abituato a farlo, perché un tempo la sua controparte malvagia, il parto malato della sua mente, in cui vivevano gli impulsi più oscuri che Marik si sforzava di reprimere, approfittava di simili stati d’animo per riaffiorare. Ormai non c’è più neanche l’altro Marik, a cui era legato da un rapporto complesso, sfociato un po’ troppo spesso nell’odio. 

La sua mente è troppo vuota, i pensieri rimbombano e sembravano più vividi. Non ha nessuno con cui parlare e sfogarsi, nessuno che gli sollevi il morale elencando metodi sadici e creativi, folli, da usare per uscire dall’ennesimo impiccio.

Bakura se n’è andato, la parte più malvagia di sé è stata relegata nel Regno delle Ombre, è completamente solo. Non ha più nemmeno l’Oggetto del Millennio. Da un lato è un bene, perché dubita che la sua condotta morale sarebbe impeccabile se avesse ancora la Barra, ma dall’altro… _cazzo_. È complicato.

Si vergogna a pensarlo, ma li rivuole indietro entrambi. 

L’altro se stesso lo ha completamente dominato, se il Faraone e Yugi non fossero intervenuti a quest’ora sarebbe morto, o perso per sempre in una dimensione di eterno tormento. Se Marik potesse scegliere lo lascerebbe comunque nel Regno delle Ombre, tenendolo lontano da sé, ma gli manca. Anche con tutti i lati negativi, che sono un’infinità, gli manca.

Bakura invece… lo rivuole indietro, anche se tra di loro non c’è stato niente di serio, solo qualche bacio, e una scopata che non è nemmeno avvenuta sul piano tangibile. Sono diventate due, e poi tre, e non è stato _niente di serio_ , niente su cui soffermarsi più a lungo del dovuto. Non gli ha nemmeno mostrato la propria schiena, non si è mai sfilato la maglia, prima di esporsi davanti al Faraone. Battle City è un ricordo lontano, si sono incontrati un totale di due volte da quando Marik è tornato in Egitto con la sua famiglia, prima dell’inevitabile. Non è stato _niente di serio_.

Sono stati il primo l’uno per l’altro, se si escludono i tentativi con le rispettive controparti (Marik non è sicuro che quello con se stesso possa essere definito sesso, per quanto ci si avvicini a livello sensoriale) ma nemmeno quello importa. Crescere in una fottuta tomba non gli ha dato molte alternative. 

Bakura non ha avuto il tempo né l’interesse per una relazione sessuale nell’antico Egitto, troppo assorbito dalla sua vendetta, la stessa che gli ha monopolizzato l'esistenza prima dell'entrata in scena di Marik. È quello che lo Spirito gli ha detto, ma in realtà sospetta che anche il suo carattere intollerabile c’entri qualcosa. 

Ormai non ha più importanza.

Bakura era un esaltato, un pallone gonfiato problematico e pericoloso. Non facevano altro che battibeccare, il loro piano si è concluso in un nulla di fatto, e anche se c’è - c’era - una buona chimica tra di loro, non significava nulla.

Gli manca.

Non può dirlo a nessuno, e probabilmente è l’unico tra tutta quella gente che prova emozioni simili, ma cazzo se gli manca.

Marik si irrigidisce, quando sente bussare alla porta. Si allontana dalla parete ed ispira a fondo, ci sono solo due persone che potrebbero cercarlo lì dentro, forse tre. Si prepara a fingere, è abituato a farlo. Sa mentire bene, persino Rishid qualche volta non se ne accorge. Sua sorella è un’altra questione, ma Marik non ha mai capito se sia merito di una perspicacia innata, o della Collana del Millennio, che Ishizu ormai non possiede più.

“Avanti.”

Rimane spiazzato, nel ritrovarsi di fronte Ryou. L’altro ragazzo chiude lentamente la porta, poi gli rivolge un’espressione gentile, con un sorriso che stona sul suo volto. “Stai bene?” Marik è abituato a vedere quelle labbra piegarsi in un ghigno, accompagnato da un paio di occhi molto meno limpidi.

“Sì” risponde, in automatico. “La dipartita del Faraone non è un mio problema” sottolinea, e si pente subito per come gli è uscita quella frase. Il suo tono voleva essere distaccato e indifferente, ma è risultato invece secco, nervoso e permeato da una dose di rabbia.

Ryou non commenta. Rimane in silenzio per una manciata di momenti, e sono abbastanza perché Marik si renda conto che l’altro ragazzo _sa_. Ha senso, lui e lo Spirito dell’Anello hanno condiviso il corpo. Bakura aveva ripetuto un’infinità di volte di avere il pieno controllo, di poter fare quello che voleva con il padrone di casa, ma evidentemente ci sono stati degli scambi tra quei due, proprio come tra lui e l’altro se stesso.

Marik si costringe ad ingoiare la rabbia, non ha bisogno della pietà di nessuno, di sicuro non di quella di Ryou. Non si conoscono nemmeno, l’altro ragazzo non ha nessun motivo per sentirsi in dovere di essere lì. 

Non sarebbe giusto scagliarsi contro di lui. Ryou è solo un’altra vittima, e sta cercando di essere gentile, ma quando mai a Marik è importato cosa fosse giusto? O saggio, o intelligente... Non per niente è stato a letto con uno spirito malvagio millenario.

 _‘Fanculo, cazzo._ Quel bastardo è svanito nel nulla, e a lui rimane solo la versione buona e innocua, con un paio di occhi troppo limpidi e un’espressione che non ha nulla a che fare con quella del Bakura che conosce.

“Okay” risponde Ryou, un po’ titubante. L’incertezza dura solo un attimo nel suo sguardo, poi torna il sorriso. La tenacia è un tratto che lo accomuna con lo Spirito, evidentemente, anche se in modo molto diverso. “Tra una settimana tornerò in Giappone, ma se hai un cellulare possiamo tenerci in contatto? Se ti va. Non siamo in molti ad avere vissuto quest’avventura, e… sì insomma, siamo ancora in meno ad avere visto un certo lato delle cose.”

Ryou dovrebbe odiarlo, dopo quello che gli ha fatto. Dovrebbe odiare entrambi, sia lui, sia Bakura. Non è normale che si comporti in quel modo, e Marik non accenna ad abbassare le difese. Quello è pur sempre uno sconosciuto, e lui vorrebbe solo _urlare_.

“È un modo creativo per dire: so che hai scopato con Bakura, e visto che il corpo che ha usato è il mio sto cercando di fare qualcosa al riguardo?” Marik gli rivolge uno sguardo diretto, annoiato. “Non serve” aggiunge, schietto.

Ryou sussulta vistosamente, e poi si lascia andare ad una risata nervosa. “Non è solo questo, dividere un corpo è…” il ragazzo si schiarisce la gola, continuando: “Nessuno conosceva lo spirito dell'anello bene come noi due, e servirebbe anche a me parlarne con qualcuno… non è beneficenza gratuita” Ryou accompagna quelle parole con una risata cristallina, ha le guance leggermente arrossate.

Marik sospira, scuotendo piano il capo. È una pessima idea. Non ha bisogno di sentire parlare ancora di Bakura, e non gli serve un fottuto confidente.

“Non ho un telefono… ma dovrei procurarmene uno entro questa settimana” gli risponde. 

Ha già detto a Yugi che lo avrebbe fatto, quando ha ricevuto quella stessa richiesta da lui. È solo un cellulare, dice a se stesso, può sempre bloccare il numero, se Ryou dovesse diventare più seccante del dovuto. Non lo fa perché l’altro ragazzo gli ricorda Bakura.

“Perfetto” lo vede sorridere, per l’ennesima volta, prima di rivolgere uno sguardo alla porta. “Ti lascio riposare, allora.”

È un bene che divida la stanza con Ishizu e Rishid. In caso contrario forse avrebbe fatto qualche enorme stronzata, tipo chiedergli di rimanere, e finire a letto con Ryou solo perché, anche se la personalità è completamente diversa, quel corpo è pur sempre quello di Bakura.

Gli da le spalle mentre l’altro ragazzo esce dalla stanza. Solo quando sente la porta chiudersi, lascia andare il respiro che non si era reso conto di aver trattenuto.


	3. Tutto da rifare

**Note:** Terza OS Thiefshipping! È stata pubblicata oggi su Hurt/Comfort Italia, ho pensato di metterla qui al volo, visto che ho la quarta pronta nel pc, e ne sto già progettando altre due?XD È stata scritta per l’Advent Calendar, e ha toni relativamente leggeri  
 **Ship:** Thiefshipping   
Avvertimenti: linguaggio, violenza canonica   
**Prompt:** tutto da rifare

  
  
  
  
  
  


Marik bussa alla porta, e aspetta il via libera prima di entrare. Dubita di essere il benvenuto, ma ora che non ha più la Barra del Millennio, l'unico modo per controllare la situazione è farlo di persona.

Cedere l'artefatto è stata la cosa giusta da fare, ma se ne è pentito dopo nemmeno ventiquattro ore. Si sente debole ed esposto, in balia degli eventi. Senza la Barra non può più controllare le persone attorno a sé, e questo lo rende nervoso e agitato. Impiegherà un bel po' di tempo per abituarsi, teme.

Ryou è seduto sul letto, sopra le lenzuola. Indossa un pigiama blu scuro, un modello semplice che mette in risalto la sua pelle pallida, e ha un videogioco tra le mani. Gli occhi del ragazzo si spalancano, la sorpresa dipinta in faccia. Quello sguardo dura solo un istante, la sua espressione si fa subito meno limpida, e le labbra si piegano in una smorfia infastidita. Bakura ha preso il controllo.

"Che vuoi? Sei più o meno l'ultima persona che voglio vedere."

"L'ultima? Includendo anche Yugi e il suo gruppo, o…?" gli risponde, con un sorrisetto divertito. È una facciata, il realtà il suo umore non è affatto dei migliori, ma mentire non è mai stato complicato per lui.

Bakura gli rivolge uno sguardo disgustato. "Non parlarmi di Yugi, è stato in questa stanza tre ore questa mattina. Tre fottute ore. Non sono mai stato tanto felice di lasciare questo corpo a Ryou" lo sente esclamare, un po' più drammatico del dovuto, visto che non ha dovuto vivere in prima persona l’esperienza, e che comunque la visita non era rivolta a lui. "Quindi che vuoi? Tormentarmi di persona, visto che non puoi più farlo mentalmente?"

Marik ridacchia di fronte a quel commento. È solo un accenno, di certo non un'esplosione di gioia, ma rimane più di quanto siano riusciti a fare i suoi fratelli, e chiunque altro abbia provato ad approcciarlo in quei giorni.

"Passavo di qua" risponde, semplicemente.

In realtà non poter contattare mentalmente il suo vecchio partner di Battle City non gli piace affatto, per una lunga serie di motivi. Tormentarlo con la propria presenza non è il principale, e nemmeno il più importante, anche se deve ammettere che è stato divertente, prima che l'altro se stesso prendesse il sopravvento e ogni cosa diventasse più cupa e complicata. Non accenna a nulla del genere, non vuole aprire una porta che non sa se sarà in grado di richiudere.

Non è tutto lì, ovviamente. È nervoso, si ritrova a fronteggiare lo Spirito dell’Anello per la prima volta da quando gli ha a tutti gli effetti voltato le spalle. Sta facendo del suo meglio per non darlo a vedere, ma sta soffocando la tensione e un sottile, inopportuno senso di colpa.

"Passavi di qua. In un fottuto ospedale" gli risponde Bakura, l'espressione di chi crede di aveva appena sentito un'enorme cazzata.

Marik solleva gli occhi al cielo. "Esatto, passavo di qua. Dopo quello che è successo ho avuto un paio di scompensi fisici, mia sorella mi ha costretto a fare delle analisi." Evita di specificare, sia perché sono fatti suoi, sia perché dubita che Bakura sia interessato. Sta solo sottolineando che ha un motivo più che coerente per trovarsi lì. "Già che c'ero sono passato a vedere se sei ancora vivo."

Se fosse stato per Marik, lui quegli esami non li avrebbe fatti. Non si sente davvero male, solo costantemente inquieto e nervoso, uno stato d'animo che non fa bene alla sua emicrania, e nemmeno al suo mal di schiena.

Due giorni dopo aver esiliato la sua controparte malvagia nel Regno delle Ombre, Marik è svenuto di punto in bianco, per nessun motivo apparente. Ishizu ha insistito per fargli fare una serie di esami, e lui l’ha assecondata solo per tranquillizzarla. È sicuro che la causa di quei disagi sia lo stress mentale, e che passeranno da soli, prima o poi.

"Ancora vivo e vegeto, ma non grazie al tuo piano" gli risponde Bakura, rivolgendogli un’occhiata in cagnesco. Prevedibilmente, non indaga sui motivi di Marik. "Era proprio un piano di merda, guardiamo in faccia la realtà. Tutto da rifare, solo del cazzo di tempo sprecato."

Marik gli rivolge uno sguardo irritato. "Non era così male!" risponde, sulla difensiva. "Si sono messi di mezzo… altri fattori."

"Altri fattori" ripete lo Spirito dell'Anello, con un verso a metà tra uno sbuffo e una risata ironica. "Era una merda. Anche se quello psicopatico con cui dividevi il corpo se ne fosse stato buono al suo posto, non sarebbe cambiato un cazzo. Senza contare che sono finito in ospedale _due volte_ per colpa tua, e giuro che se succede una terza ti ammazzo con le mie stesse mani."

Marik scoppia a ridere, la tensione nervosa che sparisce dalle sue spalle, per la prima volta da giorni. Bakura è l'unico capace di fargli quell'effetto. Non fanno che battibeccare, e sono sicuramente diversi in una moltitudine di aspetti (non solo nelle cazzate di poco conto, Bakura è uno spirito vecchio di almeno tremila anni) ma al tempo stesso si sente davvero compreso, e libero di essere se stesso, solo con lui.

Sua sorella sussulterebbe, o lo guarderebbe allarmata, persino di fronte alla più innocua, superficiale delle battute macabra. Vuole bene a lei e a Rishid, ma avere a che fare quotidianamente con loro diventa stancante in fretta.

"Mi stai dicendo che vuoi ancora collaborare con me, anche dopo tutto quello che è successo?"

"No."

"Ma è quello che hai detto tra le righe."

"Quando mai? È quello che tu hai capito, e no. Col cazzo che collaboro ancora, hai dato la mia Barra del Millennio a Yugi. A Yugi!"

Marik si stringe nelle spalle. "Era la cosa giusta da fare… probabilmente."

"Te ne sei già pentito."

"...forse."

"Peggio per te. Niente più burattini, Rare Hunters e schiavi vari" Bakura scrolla le spalle, con il tono di chi lo sta apertamente sfottendo.

"Fottiti, Bakura" gli rivolge l'ennesimo sguardo in cagnesco, ma al tempo stesso si sente molto più leggero.

Bakura non lo odia. Nonostante tutto, Bakura non lo odia.

Se i ruoli fossero invertiti, probabilmente lui farebbe di peggio. Si aspettava che lo Spirito dell’Anello lo detestasse, per aver ceduto la Barra a Yugi, e quindi al Faraone. Quella non è la discussione che si era immaginato nell’entrare in quella stanza, e un lato di lui si sente davvero sollevato. "A proposito, il tuo braccio è guarito?"

"Perché ti importa?" lo sente chiedere, improvvisamente sulla difensiva.

"Perché non dovrebbe? Ti sei pugnalato da solo, per seguire il mio piano."

"Non ricordarmelo" sbuffa l'altro ragazzo, poi si sfila la maglia, e tutto quello che Marik fa è fissare la pelle chiara del suo petto. Impiega qualche istante, per ricordarsi che esiste una fasciatura.

Si schiarisce la gola, fa del suo meglio per ignorare il sogghigno sulle labbra di Bakura, e porta le mani sulla benda. Sta sciogliendo il nodo, quando lo sente dire: "Che stai facendo?" Il tono non era preoccupato, solo perplesso.

"Controllo la ferita" gli risponde, semplicemente.

"Qualcosa di cui le infermiere saranno sicuramente felici" commenta Bakura, sarcastico.

Marik gli rivolge uno sguardo diretto, e anche un po' offeso. "So come fare una fasciatura, e anche come medicare una ferita" risponde, secco. Bakura era presente, quando Marik ha mostrato la sua schiena al Faraone.

Il primo medicamento è stato opera dei sacerdoti, e di esso ricorda solo le proprie urla. Quelli seguenti sono avvenuti per mano dei suoi fratelli, ma anche se si fida di loro, la sua reazione non è stata tanto più positiva. Ha imparato in fretta ad occuparsi da solo delle ferite, lasciando che fosse l'altro se stesso ad intervenire quando il dolore diventava ingestibile. Sono passati anni, nessuno ha più sfiorato la sua schiena, la sola idea gli da i brividi. Sa medicare una ferita, ha dovuto imparare.

"Non è quello che intendevo dire…" Bakura sbuffa, poi aggiunge, con noncuranza: "Fai quello che ti pare."

Non se lo fa ripetere, ha già sciolto il nodo e continua la sua ispezione, spostando prima le bende e poi le garze. Fa attenzione a non toccare la ferita sottostante, sia perché non si è lavato le mani, sia per non fargli male. "Sta guarendo, ma lentamente… usare il coltello a serramanico non è stata una gran idea."

"Non avevo nient’altro, e tu non volevi darmi la Barra… neanche in prestito. Anche se è mia di diritto" gli risponde Bakura, non senza una punta di risentimento.

"Avrei potuto aiutare" sottolinea, si era offerto di farlo fin dal principio, ma Bakura gli ha risposto di tenere qualsiasi lama lontana da lui, aggiungendo un insulto e una minaccia.

"Certo, chi non si farebbe aiutare da uno sconosciuto, incontrato mezz'ora prima in un vicolo, a pugnalarsi ad un braccio? Dovrai trovare qualcun altro per mettere in pratica le tue fantasie erotiche, Marik" gli risponde Bakura, con cupa ironia, l'espressione seria e un cipiglio truce nello sguardo.

Marik scoppia a ridere, di nuovo, e questa volta di gusto. "Peccato, sembravi il tipo ideale per questo genere di cose" scherza, flirtando e facendogli l'occhiolino.

Lo ha visto fare in una serie TV di dubbio gusto, che è diventata la nuova ossessione di Rishid in quegli ultimi giorni. È ancora in difficoltà riguardo le regole sociali e il rapportarsi alle altre persone, Marik, qualcosa di relativamente normale visto che è letteralmente cresciuto in una tomba.

Non si aspettava di vedere le guance di Bakura colorarsi di rosso. A parte quel dettaglio, nient'altro cambia nell'espressione dell'altro ragazzo. Se la sua pelle non fosse tanto pallida, forse Marik avrebbe pensato ad uno scherzo dell'illuminazione.

"Finisci quello che stai facendo col mio braccio e vattene, ho un gioco da continuare" Bakura afferra il Gameboy e glielo sventola a due centimetri dal viso.

Marik cerca di afferrarlo, stringendo le dita attorno alla plastica. L'altra mano ancora tiene le bende, mezze avvolte attorno al braccio di Bakura, mentre il suo ex partnernon molla la presa. "Fammi provare, non ho mai giocato con uno di questi."

"Mai?" Le sopracciglia di Bakura si sollevano "come… ah già" lo Spirito dell'Anello si zittisce, ma solo per un attimo, poi le sue labbra si stendono in un ghigno. "L'infanzia in una tomba, e pure senza videogiochi."

Marik molla la presa sul Gameboy, non lo guarda nemmeno con astio, solo con un’espressione estremamente seccata. "Sarai stufo di sentirtelo dire, ma sei uno stronzo. Sai che novità" porta entrambe le mani sulla benda, deciso a completare la fasciatura. "Finisco di sistemarti il braccio, e poi mi fai giocare."

"E perché dovrei?"

"Perché l'ho deciso io. E perché a quanto pare non riesci a nemmeno a ricordarti a che ora devi prendere le medicine, visto che Ryou ha dovuto scriverti una lista" sfoggia il suo miglior sogghigno, mentre indica con un cenno del capo il foglio appoggiato sul comodino. È compilato ordinatamente, scritto in un giapponese perfetto, al punto che Marik è andato ad intuito per capirne il contenuto. Non può essere stato scritto da Bakura. "Io ti ricordo quando prendere le medicine, e tu mi lasci provare il Gameboy."

"Praticamente non ci guadagno un cazzo" sbuffa Bakura, ma gli fa comunque spazio sul letto, non appena Marik termina la fasciatura.

Gli farà bene stare un po' con lui, lo sa. Si sente già meglio, più leggero, e vagamente sollevato. È come se un peso gli fosse stato tolto dalle spalle. Non solo Bakura non lo odia, ma è disposto a trascorrere del tempo con lui. Forse farà bene ad entrambi, in fondo lo Spirito ha trascorso gli ultimi giorni con Ryou, o in solitudine dentro l'Anello.

Il suo piano non ha provocato la caduta del Faraone, anzi, gli si è ritorto contro. Marik ha abbandonato la sua vendetta, ma la rabbia non è svanita nel nulla. Bandire la sua parte oscura ha aiutato, ma solo in parte, e solo all'inizio. L'anima di Marik non è mai stato candida, nemmeno quella che Bakura definisce "la parte migliore".

È davvero _tutto da rifare_ , se lo Spirito dell'Anello vuole ancora prendersi la sua vendetta dovrà ricominciare da capo. Quel piano ha comunque portato a qualcosa di buono, si ritrova a pensare, mentre sceglie con che starter iniziare Pokémon Argento.


	4. The e cubetti di ghiaccio

**Note:** Ho passato un finesettimana a vedere Yu-gi-oh Abridged, poi una notte non riuscivo a dormire perché mi era tornato in mente che la 4Kids ha censurato Bakura che mangia una bistecca e mi veniva troppo da ridere. E niente, a mezzanotte e mezza, invece di dormire perché di mattina lavoro, stavo a scrivere ‘sta cosa.

L’ambientazione è YGOTAS, la versione originale di LittleKuriboh. Se non l’avete ancora vista, aprite Youtube e recuperatela! :D

...ci rendiamo conto che conosciamo il kink di Marik in Abridged, ma non nel canon? Non potevo non approfittarne in una OS Thiefshipping XD Chissà se prima o poi scriverò proprio una smut XD

**Ship:** Feefshipping/Thiefshipping

**Warning:** YGOTAS!verse, linguaggio, temi sessuali

Si sente osservato. Bakura voleva solo prepararsi un the, un desiderio del tutto lecito e banale, una normalità per lui, e all'improvviso ogni cosa è diventata  _ strana _ .

Tanto per cominciare ha trovato la scatola dei filtri completamente vuota, ancora nella dispensa. Non è stato lui a lasciarla lì, e questo può significare solo una cosa: dopo il loro ultimo litigio, Ryou ha finito tutto il the, e non solo non lo ha ricomprato, ma ha anche lasciato la scatola vuota come monito. C’è anche la possibilità che il bastardo abbia nascosto un paio di confezioni da qualche parte, ma Bakura è troppo pigro per mettersi a cercare. Purtroppo non è il momento giusto per iniziare un litigio con il legittimo proprietario di quel corpo, visto che ha ospiti.

Bakura si è rassegnato a posticipare la vendetta verso Ryou, e ad accontentarsi di una magra alternativa. Ha aperto il frigorifero e si è versato un bicchiere di the freddo al limone, aggiungendo due cubetti di ghiaccio, per renderlo un po' più bevibile. È praticamente un insulto al vero the, ma ha dovuto adattarsi. 

È quindi tornato in salotto, dove Marik lo sta aspettando, cinque carte di Duel Monsters in mano, e due posizionate coperte sul tavolo. Si incontrano spesso, perché evidentemente due giovani adulti, nel pieno delle loro energie, non hanno di meglio da fare rispetto che passare i pomeriggi impegnati con un gioco di carte per bambini.

Non che Bakura se ne lamenti, ha già portato la sua dose di caos e distruzione nel mondo, e non è finita bene. Da quando è tornato ha dedicato la sua vita alla Playstation e alla Nintendo Switch, ma non rifiuta mai una partita a Duel Monsters. In fondo, quotando le parole di Ryou, sarebbe strano per qualcuno come lui cercarsi un lavoro, e comunque nessuno lo assumerebbe.

Come sempre viene calcolato poco dagli altri, l'unico che continua a presentarsi da lui è Marik. I tempi in cui collaboravano per attuare la caduta del Faraone sono ormai nel passato, e Bakura è lieto di aver lasciato dietro di sé tante assurdità, anche se… c’era qualcosa di speciale, nel loro rapporto. Gli piacerebbe tornare a convivere, ma deve ancora trovare il pretesto perfetto per chiederlo a Marik. Nel frattempo l’altro ragazzo si presenta lì da lui quasi tutti i giorni, con una scusa o un’altra.

I loro pomeriggi di solito trascorrono tranquilli, ma non quel giorno. Quel giorno c’è qualcosa di atipico, di decisamente  _ strano _ .

Bakura voleva solo bere un maledetto the, e ora Marik lo fissa con un'intensità del tutto anomala, lo sguardo che scivola da lui al bicchiere, ripetutamente.

"Ti senti bene?" gli chiede.

Non è abituato a venire guardato in quel modo, da un paio di occhi che bruciano, e si sente vagamente a disagio. Durante la sua vita precedente nell'antico Egitto, gli unici sguardi altrettanto intensi che ha ricevuto sono stati quelli delle persone desiderose di affondare le loro lame nella sua carne. Anche se con Marik non si può mai essere del tutto sicuri, non gli sembra che il suo ex partner progetti di pugnalarlo con la Barra del Millennio- con uno dei coltelli nel cassetto delle stoviglie, la Barra non ce l’ha più.

"Sì. Finisci quella roba e torniamo a giocare" la risposta di Marik arriva brusca, come se quel the freddo al limone lo offendesse personalmente.

Bakura sbuffa, facendo roteare il cucchiaio nel bicchiere, il ghiaccio che tintinna leggermente. "Non è colpa mia se Ryou ha nascosto tutta la roba buona."

Marik sussulta, come se fosse stato fisicamente colpito. "Florence" mormora, il tono minaccioso "Metti via quei cubetti, prima che decida di usarli contro di te."

Bakura solleva le sopracciglia, perplesso. È una minaccia importante, per degli inoffensivi cubetti di ghiaccio. Un ghigno si dipinge sul suo viso, mentre solleva il bicchiere mezzo vuoto e sfoggia il suo contenuto: "Ad esempio come? Come arma contundente? Lanciandomeli contro? Che paura, in confronto Zorc impallidisce-"

"Strusciandoteli addosso, su ogni centimetro di pelle" lo interrompe Marik, riuscendo a zittirlo con successo, per un totale di tre secondi.

L'espressione di Bakura rimane scioccata giusto il tempo di riacquistare un minimo della sua compostezza, poi fa tintinnare ancora una volta i cubetti nel bicchiere, il ghigno che torna sul viso: "È una minaccia  _ interessante _ , per qualcuno che insiste a dire che non è gay." 

Il cuore batte furioso nella cassa toracica, ma si sforza di non darlo a vedere. Se c’è qualcosa che proprio non si aspettava da Marik, dopo tutti quegli anni, è di essere ricambiato. La sua cotta ha dimensioni stratosferiche da… da circa un millennio, probabilmente, ma ogni suo tentato flirt, e anche ogni advance spudorata, è sempre stata ignorata da un Marik completamente ignaro delle sue vere intenzioni. Incredibile ma vero, quella dinamica tra di loro non è mai cambiata, al punto che, nel vedere quel suo sguardo intenso e penetrante, gli è venuto istintivo pensare ad un’improvvisa sete di sangue più che all’attrazione sessuale.

"Non sono gay, è solo un kink. Ignorami."

"Vedermi bere the freddo scadente è il tuo kink?"

" _ No _ , i cubetti di ghiaccio sono il mio kink."

Bakura scoppia a ridere, incredulo. Quello che esce dalla bocca di Marik è assurdo, ma l'Anello del Milennio, e il gay radar installato all'interno, non mentono. Marik che dice di essere etero non accetta la realtà tanto quanto Ryou, che ripete di essere inglese e non gay, nonostante sia nato e cresciuto in Giappone e le radici del suo passato si trovino in Egitto. 

Finalmente,  _ finalmente _ , ha la conferma. Gli ci sono voluti  _ sette _ anni, ma ha  _ la fottuta conferma _ .

Sono tutte cazzate, e ha finalmente l'occasione di dimostrarlo. Marik lo sta fissando con un'intensità inedita, e Bakura decide subito di approfittarne. L'altro ragazzo è bello in un modo improbabile, con un paio di occhi lilla mai visti prima al mondo, la pelle scura, e una quantità di gioielli che gli adornano il corpo. È una cascata di oro e miele, con i capelli perfettamente acconciati, il make-up impeccabile, e costantemente vestito come se avesse appena terminato un photoshoot per Instagram. Bakura non ricorda di avere mai incontrato qualcuno di così bello, nel corso delle vite di cui ha memoria. Lo ha puntato fin dal primo momento, e finalmente (finalmente!!) ha l'occasione di fare qualcosa al riguardo.

Afferra un cubetto tra le dita, con qualche difficoltà visto che continua a scivolare, e se lo porta alle labbra. Prende a succhiarlo, osceno come quando ha mangiato quella famosa bistecca per cui è stato censurato dalla 4Kids, e se lo rigira tra le dita fino a farlo sparire nella bocca.

Un attimo dopo, le labbra di Marik sono sulle sue. Bakura spalanca gli occhi, la lingua dell'altro ragazzo si spinge subito nella sua bocca, lambendo quello che rimane del cubetto di ghiaccio che si sta velocemente sciogliendo.

Un gemito gli viene strappato dalla gola, rumoroso, un brivido caldo invade la schiena e lo fa tremare. Marik si stacca solo un momento, il tempo di afferrare il bicchiere, portarselo alle labbra e trattenere tra di esse un altro cubetto, prima di spingerlo nella bocca di Bakura usando la lingua.

È piacevole, fin troppo. Si sta eccitando in fretta, è bello sentirirsi al centro dell'attenzione in un modo simile, senza che c’entri la sua vendetta, e la tentata distruzione del mondo. Non è abituato.

Le labbra di Marik sono calde, la sua lingua è bollente, vuole di più. "S-spero di non ritrovarmi quei cubetti infilati su per il culo, visto che per una volta sono io il protagonista…" ansima, con la bocca dell'altro ragazzo sul proprio collo.

"Eh?" Marik sbatte le palpebre, alzando il viso.

"Eh?" risponde Bakura, quella frase non avrebbe dovuto essere pronunciata a voce alta. E comunque, non gli dispiacerebbe troppo, se succedesse.

"Finché sono coinvolti i cubetti di ghiaccio non dico di no…" ammette infine Marik "ma sono finiti" termina, sollevando il bicchiere vuoto.

Bakura scatta in piedi all'istante. "Ne ho altri in frigo, li prendo subito!"

"Comunque non sono gay!" Lo sente ripetere, dalla stanza accanto.

Lo Spirito dell’Anello si limita a rispondere: "Okay!" con una risata. Ormai sa che Marik pronuncerebbe quelle parole anche se si svegliasse nudo nel suo stesso letto, dopo aver fatto sesso tutta la notte ed essersi addormentati abbracciati. Tanto vale assecondarlo, e puntare dritto a quel risultato.


	5. Around your neck

**Note:** Ho scritto questa oneshot per il p0rn fest, doveva essere una cosa breve ma beh… sono 3600+ parole. Avrei dovuto focalizzarmi un po’ di più sul prompt, ma la OS è andata per i fatti suoi. Beh dai, almeno le lacrime ci sono comunque XD

**Prompt:** Lacrime

**Coppia:** Psychoshipping

**Warning:** smut, violenza, what if, S/M   
  


Si sveglia a disagio, con una sensazione allarmante nel petto. 

Per qualche momento Bakura lotta per riprendere coscienza di sé, il corpo ospitante ancora mezzo addormentato. Si sente come se qualcuno lo stesse osservando insistentemente, quella sensazione lo ha strappato dal dormiveglia. Il campanello d’allarme nel retro della sua mente ha fatto il resto, spingendolo a prendere immediatamente il controllo di quel corpo.

Si sforza di aprire gli occhi, e quello che vede è il colore caldo dell’oro. Tenta di mettere a fuoco.

“Ora capisco cosa ci trova l’altro Marik, in te.”

È ancora mezzo addormentato, di quella frase recepisce solo un nome. “Cosa…” borbotta, chiedendosi cosa accidenti ci faccia il suo partner in quella stanza, se sia successo qualcosa.

Si blocca, perché quello  _ non è _ Marik. “Che cazzo?” 

L’aspetto è lo stesso, più o meno, ma l’espressione non combacia affatto con quella della persona che conosce. Marik è un bastardo spocchioso con evidenti manie di controllo, ma… qualcosa non torna. 

Il suo partner lo ha coinvolto in un piano dubbio, e lo ha anche convinto a finire in ospedale per il bene di suddetto piano. Non ci sono molte cose positive che può dire su Marik, ma è piacevole avere qualcuno dalla sua parte, impegnato a lottare per la stessa causa. 

È una bella novità, e Bakura è disposto a mettere in gioco ogni cosa. Vuole vedere se quel progetto funzionerà, ferire Ryou è stato un piccolo prezzo da pagare.

Conosce il suo partner da una manciata di ore, e probabilmente quell’aspetto fisico, così bello da essere surreale, ha influito  _ un pochino _ nella sua decisione. Può ammetterlo almeno a se stesso. Il tizio che gli sta di fronte in quel momento possiede indubbiamente lo stesso corpo - ma non lo stesso crop top, purtroppo - ma i suoi capelli sono molto più scompigliati.

Nonostante le piccole differenze, non è l’aspetto fisico a metterlo a disagio. C’è qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato nella sua espressione. Marik è un calcolatore, qualcuno che si eccita con la Barra del Millennio tra le mani. Bakura sbuffa mentalmente all’idea, il potere di controllare le menti è probabilmente un sogno erotico che si realizza, per il suo partner, ma di sicuro il Marik che conosce non se ne va in giro con un ghigno che gli divide in due la faccia, e una punta di follia negli occhi.

Se ci fosse in giro un altro Spirito del Millennio lo saprebbe, ne avrebbe percepito la presenza nel corso dei millenni. Non capisce che accidenti ci sia che non va in Marik, sa solo che quella non è la stessa persona che conosce, ma qualcuno di diverso, e… che cazzo ha detto, il bastardo?

Non ha il tempo di chiederglielo. Un attimo dopo si ritrova la Barra del Millennio a due centimetri dal viso. “Davvero interessante” lo sente commentare, la lingua che lecca le labbra.

“Quella non funziona su di me” gli risponde, il tono iroso, e nel contempo afferra le coperte per spostarle. 

Si trova nella solita stanza d’ospedale, dove Ryou è stato trattenuto per degli ulteriori controlli, a causa del fisico eccessivamente indebolito. È stato lui stesso a fare in modo che succedesse.

Non ha il tempo di scattare in piedi. Riesce a spostare le coperte solo di qualche centimetro, e nel contempo strattona l’ago della flebo dal braccio, facendolo saltare. Mentre il sangue schizza sulla pelle bianca, e sulle lenzuola dello stesso colore, Marik si rigira rapidamente la Barra tra le mani e gliela preme contro il collo con entrambi i palmi, l’asta che schiaccia la gola.

“Ovvio, non sei un essere umano” gli occhi lilla brillano di eccitazione e follia, le labbra sono stese in un ghigno ancora più ampio. “Non parlavo del controllo mentale, ma della lama nascosta nella Barra. Potrei usarla per aprirti in due, e capire davvero  _ cosa _ sei.”

Gli occhi di Bakura si spalancano, l’altro ragazzo si è buttato su di lui, e lo sta bloccando contro il letto con il peso del suo corpo. “Lasciami andare, figlio di puttana!” gli ringhia contro. “I-il mio spirito è nell’Anello, uccideresti solo un debole, patetico involucro” sta cercando di mantenere il controllo, di reagire, ma la barra premuta contro il collo rende difficile parlare. 

Il respiro esce irregolare dai polmoni, e il cuore batte troppo veloce nella cassa toracica. Marik lo sta bloccando con il peso del suo corpo, non c’è niente che Bakura possa fare per liberarsi. Ci sta provando, ma la posizione lo mette in svantaggio, e le coperte non fanno che intralciare, tenendolo ulteriormente premuto contro il materasso sottostante. Quel corpo è troppo debole, stupidamente esile rispetto a quello che aveva un tempo, nell’antico Egitto.

“Lo so cosa sei, lo hai detto alla parte più debole di me, quella con cui collabori” la pressione sulla Barra si fa più intensa. “Ma sarebbe comunque eccitante pugnalarti e vedere il tuo sangue che impregna questo letto,  _ partner _ .”

Deve trattarsi di un alter-ego, o di qualcosa di simile. Quello non è lo stesso Marik con cui ha stretto un patto, gli occhi ricolmi di follia si sono fermati sul braccio di Bakura, sul sangue che macchia la pelle a causa della flebo strappata inavvertitamente. Questa nuova personalità non ha una fottuta mania di controllo come quella originale, ma in compenso sono le minacce, la vista del sangue, e la violenza in generale a farglielo venire duro.  _ Di bene in meglio. _

Bakura ringhierebbe un insulto e un commento sarcastico, se non fosse troppo impegnato ad annaspare, a cercare di fare entrare l’aria nei polmoni, mentre il metallo viene premuto sempre più forte contro la sua gola.

Il campo visivo si sta riempiendo di lucine, sente la testa leggera. Prova a ribellarsi, e quel corpo preme maggiormente contro il suo. Le coperte tra di loro sono soffocanti, lo mantengono bloccato sul materasso, non lo lasciano nemmeno libero di scalciare. Provarci lo ha fatto ritrovare con una gamba spinta tra le sue.

Il suo assalitore sta dicendo qualcosa, ma Bakura non riesce più a connettere, la carenza di ossigeno gli trasmette un senso di panico che raramente ha provato. Non morirà, è ovviamente consapevole di questo, ma il corpo di Ryou è fatto di carne e sangue, e reagisce alle stimolazioni, inviando segnali al cervello. C’è Bakura lì dentro in quel momento, e respirare sta diventando impossibile. Gli occhi si stanno annebbiando per via delle lacrime, li sente bruciare.

Qualcosa lo scuote da dentro, una sorta di vibrazione che lo attraversa da capo a piedi. È stordito da un eccesso di sensazioni, il corpo premuto sul suo è tangibile e affatto subdolo, ma ogni cosa viene soffocata da quel senso di panico che lo avvolge.

Bakura ha combattuto in passato, con la spada e a mani nude, ha subìto ogni genere di ferita. Alcune situazioni rimangono comunque impossibili da razionalizzare, e questa è sicuramente una di esse.

All’improvviso, la Barra del Millennio viene spostata dal suo collo.

Si ritrova a tossire, a piegarsi di lato mentre i polmoni vanno a fuoco. Sente il viso in fiamme, la saliva finisce sulle mani, sul cuscino, anche sui suoi stessi capelli, mentre tutto quello che cerca di fare è tornare a respirare. Non deve essere un gran spettacolo da guardare, ma se ne rese conto a stento, mentre il mondo smette di vorticare.

Un clangore sordo gli fa realizzare che la Barra è stata gettata a terra, un attimo dopo le coperte vengono strappate bruscamente dal suo corpo. Se ne accorge, ma non riesce a fare nulla, a parte piegarsi in posizione fetale e continuare a tossire.

“Non preoccuparti, non voglio ucciderti” Marik sta ridendo. “ _ Non posso _ ucciderti, anche se sarebbe… interessante.”

Quando riesce finalmente a smettere di tossire, a tornare un po’ in sé, ha ancora la testa leggera e i polmoni che bruciano. Porta una mano all’altezza del collo, fa male, probabilmente uscirà un livido.

Bakura sposta lo sguardo sul capo dei Rare Hunters, che ha appena gettato le coperte e le lenzuola a terra. Lo trova con un’espressione estatica stampata sul viso, il ghigno onnipresente, e le pupille dilatate. Il bastardo ha avuto uno sguardo folle ed eccitato fin dal primo momento, ma ora lo è in modo leggermente diverso. Si tratta di un cambiamento subdolo, ma Bakura riesce comunque a notarlo.

“Per te, forse” gli ringhia contro, la mano sul proprio collo.

“E per chi altro?” le sopracciglia di Marik si sollevano leggermente, il suo ghigno si amplia, tanto crudele quanto suggestivo. Il suo partner torna poi sul letto, sporgendosi verso di lui. “Ma anche se non posso ucciderti, voglio comunque  _ giocare _ un po’ con te.”

Bakura prova a colpirlo con un calcio, ora che ha le gambe libere di muoversi. Si tratta di un tentativo debole, il suo corpo è dolorante, respirare risulta faticoso. Si ritrova bloccato sotto il corpo dell'altro ragazzo, di nuovo, ma questa volta Marik gli si piazza tra le gambe, con le braccia ai lati del suo viso, e lo blocca con il suo peso.

Qualcosa non va. Si trovano in un ospedale, non sono stati silenziosi, ma non è ancora arrivato nessuno. Il nonno di Yugi dovrebbe trovarsi al capezzale di Ryou, ma non c’è traccia di lui. Bakura si rende conto di quella anomalia, ma allontana subito il pensiero, e non solo perché sa che Marik ha, con ogni probabilità, usato la Barra del Millennio. 

Chissà se quel vecchio è finalmente schiattato. In un’altra situazione glielo chiederebbe, ma il corpo dell’altro ragazzo preme contro il suo senza la minima riserva, bacino contro bacino, e lui ha una fottuta, problematica erezione. 

Non sa quando sia successo, probabilmente ad un certo punto tra l’avere Marik così vicino, e il venire soffocato contro un letto.

“Vaffanculo” è tutto quello che riesce a ringhiargli contro, annaspando per mantenere un minimo di controllo.

Lo sente portare una mano sul proprio collo, e sfregare le dita sul segno che la Barra del Millennio ha lasciato sulla pelle pallida. Marik rimane immobile per qualche momento, come se non sapesse bene cosa fare e fosse solo l’istinto a guidarlo, poi si china su di lui e lecca la saliva dal mento di Bakura.

Il respiro gli si spezza in gola, prima ancora che quella mano torni a premere sul collo. È un tocco più delicato del precedente. Risulta comunque rude, ma lo lascia libero di far entrare l’aria nei polmoni. 

Respirare non è comunque facile, mentre qualcun altro lo schiaccia contro il materasso. La propria erezione è stretta nei pantaloni, piantata contro il bacino di Marik.

L’egiziano gli è piaciuto fin dalla prima volta in cui lo ha visto, con quell’atteggiamento intollerabile e un corpo spettacolare, adornato da così tanto oro da essere praticamente un sogno per qualsiasi ladro. Non si aspettava un simile risvolto, ma una volta appurato che ne uscirà vivo, non ha più tanta voglia di sottrarsi. I segni sul collo saranno difficili da spiegare, ed è praticamente sicuro che entro la fine di quell’incontro il dolore raddoppierà, in un modo o nell’altro, ma Bakura non è mai stato un codardo.

Si ritrova a sogghignare, mentre il suo ventre va a fuoco. Non ha mai scopato in quel corpo, e nemmeno fatto dei preliminari con qualcuno, ma Bakura è uno spirito vecchio di tremila anni. Sa come funzionano certe cose, spera solo di non uscirne troppo malridotto, altrimenti le lamentele di Ryou saranno un’enorme rottura di cazzo da sopportare.

La mano sul suo collo massaggia per qualche momento la pelle, facendolo sospirare. Piega le gambe attorno ai fianchi dell’altro ragazzo, e sogghigna: “Puoi giocare con me se ti va, ma non ammazzare questo corpo. Mi serve vivo.”

“E come altro dovrei fare, a giocare con te?” Marik gli rivolge uno sguardo contemplativo, poi porta anche l’altra mano sul collo di Bakura. “Ti piace quando faccio così, vero? L’ho visto, prima. Avere la Barra premuta sul collo ti è piaciuto.”

È diverso. Non gli è piaciuto perché si tratta di un oggetto del Millennio, e la rabbia monta nel petto, mischiandosi all’eccitazione. Quegli artefatti sono stati forgiati con il sangue dei suoi cari, gli appartengono di diritto, non c’entrano un cazzo di niente con quello che sta succedendo in quella stanza. “Vai a farti fottere” gli ringhia contro, afferrandogli i capelli con una mano e cercando di spostarlo con l’altra. All’improvviso non gli sembra più un’idea poi così grandiosa, farsi sbattere su quel letto.

Marik non conosce la verità, probabilmente non dovrebbe irritarsi così tanto, ma ci sono alcuni argomenti che per Bakura equivalgono ad una stilettata nel cuore, che non lo fanno ragionare in modo lucido. Un conto è avere una mano attorno al proprio collo, un altro la fottuta Barra del Millennio.

L’unica reazione che ottiene, è quella di farlo ridere. La presa attorno alla carotide si fa più forte, e i fianchi dell’altro ragazzo si muovono contro i propri. Un brivido di piacere gli invade i sensi, si mischia al dolore che quelle dita gli provocano, e i pensieri finiscono all’istante accantonati nel retro del suo cervello.

Bakura stringe i denti, è facile dare la colpa a quel corpo. Giustificare se stesso, dicendosi che Ryou è solo un adolescente con gli ormoni in cortocircuito, e troppa voglia di essere scopato come una troia, risulta fin troppo semplice. Si sente scoppiare nei pantaloni, ed è praticamente sicuro che l’erezione di Marik gli prema contro i glutei. Vuole liberarsi della stoffa, sentirlo pelle contro pelle.

“T-toglimi i pantaloni” annaspa, sta diventando insopportabile averli ancora addosso. Ha davvero, davvero bisogno di venire.

Marik gli sembra confuso da quella richiesta, ma la situazione di stallo dura solo un attimo, perché la pazienza inesistente di Bakura non gli permetterebbe di attendere oltre. 

Lo Spirito dell'Anello porta le mani sulla chiusura dei pantaloni, slacciandosi in fretta il bottone con dita tremanti. Si abbassa poi la cerniera, e lo costringe a spostarsi con un paio di calci ben assestati. Questa volta l’altro ragazzo non oppone resistenza, non cerca di tenerlo bloccato con il suo corpo, e si sposta al secondo tentativo.

Bakura si abbassa i pantaloni e la biancheria con gesti veloci, è così eccitato da riuscire a stento a ragionare. Non gli succedeva da una vita - letteralmente - ma non è mai stato così sovrastimolato a livello fisico, in quel corpo.

Afferra la pomata appoggiata sul comodino, in teoria serve per medicare la ferita al braccio, ma gli andrebbe bene letteralmente qualsiasi cosa. Non ha del lubrificante, e non vuole scoprire se Marik proverebbe a spingersi dentro a secco.

Gli allunga il tubetto con un gesto secco, le guance che vanno a fuoco su quella pelle troppo pallida, e gli dice: “Usa questa per prepararmi, e tieni l’altra mano sul mio collo.”

Il suo partner lo sta fissando a vuoto, le sopracciglia contratte e l’espressione confusa, e solo a quel punto Bakura si rende conto che Marik non ha la più pallida idea di cosa dovrebbe fare. Si chiede come cazzo sia possibile. L’altro ragazzo ha un corpo e un viso da sogno, ma anche se per qualche assurdo motivo Marik non fosse mai stato a letto con nessuno, ormai chiunque ha un computer nella propria camera, e il libero accesso ad internet.

Si chiede se sia una questione legata a quella diversa personalità, ma non ha la minima intenzione di mettersi ad indagare in quel momento. “Faccio da solo” gli dice, riprendendosi la pomata. “Limitati a premere sul mio collo… senza strangolarmi per davvero” sbuffa, scocciato da quel cambio di programma.

Non si preoccupa di sfilarsi la maglia, perché dovrebbe armeggiare con l’Anello per farlo. Si limita a sistemarsi meglio sul letto, e ad aspettare che quelle mani tornino finalmente su di sé. Se non altro Marik è a suo agio almeno nel tenere le dita attorno al suo collo, si ritrova a pensare, con una punta di irritazione.

La luce eccitata è già tornata negli occhi del suo partner, la propria parziale nudità evidentemente non è un problema. Marik torna a sovrastarlo con il suo corpo, ma gli lascia lo spazio per portare le mani tra le proprie gambe. Si è già versato una generosa quantità di pomata sulla mano, abbandona il tubetto aperto sul materasso e non perde tempo.

Si penetra con un dito, testando quel corpo, mentre le mani di Marik rimangono immobili sul suo collo, senza premere troppo, e l'altro ragazzo lo fissa con espressione stupita, curiosa. Non è abbastanza. Vuole più piacere, più dolore, vuole sentire di più. Le dita diventano due, le forza nel proprio corpo senza tante riserve, obbligando l’anello di muscoli ad aprirsi. È così eccitato da non fermarsi, non si concede la minima tregua, iniziando subito a muoverle.

Marik mormora un’imprecazione, sul viso ha uno sguardo scioccato e rapito al tempo stesso. Le sue labbra sono schiuse, ha persino perso il caratteristico ghigno, ma quello stupore non dura a lungo.

Al suo compagno piace quello che sta guardando, è evidente, e Bakura apprezza le attenzioni. Non si aspettava di sentirlo afferrare la propria mano, le dita gli vengono strappate bruscamente dal corpo.

“Che cazzo pensi di fare?!” gli ringhia contro, non solo Marik gli sta impedendo di toccarsi, ma ora ha anche una mano in meno attorno al collo.

Un attimo dopo due dita si spingono dentro di lui, brusche e inaspettate, facendolo tendere e quasi urlare. Non c’è abbastanza lubrificazione, fa male, ma non se lamenta. Stringe i denti, l’erezione che pulsa tra le gambe. Quel corpo è troppo sensibile, Ryou deve essere un fottuto masochista per reagire in quel modo (sa che Ryou non c’entra proprio nulla, ma non lo ammetterà tanto rapidamente a se stesso) e Bakura sta già tremando da capo a piedi.

“Ti piace?” ansima Marik, sopra di lui. “È quasi meglio che aprirti il petto con un pugnale, e v-vedere di che colore sono le tue viscere…” le sue pupille sono dilatate, sembra praticamente ubriaco, con quello sguardo colmo di eccitazione. “Magari la prossima volta…”

Forse quello è solo il suo modo di soffermarsi sui preliminari, parlando di sangue e morte, ma Bakura non è mai stato particolarmente delicato, o pretenzioso. Ci sono cose peggiori che una persona potrebbe sentirsi dire durante il sesso… probabilmente.

“Continua… cazzo, continua” si ritrova a gemere, le dita sono piacevoli, ma non è ancora abbastanza.

Marik sembra cogliere al volo le sue necessità, o forse asseconda solo l’istinto, perché un momento dopo le dita diventano tre, forzando la loro intrusione senza preoccuparsi che lui sia pronto o meno. Nel contempo, il ghigno sul viso del suo compagno si amplia ancora di più. Marik si bilancia meglio su di lui, puntando il palmo della mano sul proprio collo, il peso del corpo su di esso, e stringendo le dita.

Bakura urla, o per meglio dire lo farebbe, se avesse ancora una voce. Il respiro gli si spezza in gola, i polmoni riprendono a bruciare. Rimarrà sicuramente il segno, di nuovo, ma non gli importa. La mancanza l’aria si fa subito sentire, e questa volta viene accompagnata da quelle dita che spingono fino in fondo dentro di lui, che si inarcano e gli fanno vedere le stelle.

Fatica a mettere a fuoco, il suo corpo è completamente teso, del tutto in balìa di quelle sensazioni. Un’infinità di piccole luci riprendono a danzargli davanti agli occhi, percepisce entrambe le mani di Marik con una nitidezza incredibile, riescono a scuoterlo fin nel profondo.

Arriva all’orgasmo in fretta, il climax gli viene strappato dal corpo con una forza inedita, in più ondate di piacere caldo, accecante. Marik non lascia subito la presa, aspetta che anche l’ultimo schizzo di sperma abbandoni il suo corpo, e per qualche interminabile istante la mente sovrastimolata di Bakura si ritrova immersa di nuovo nella paura. 

Quello non è il Marik con cui ha stretto un'alleanza. L'altro ragazzo potrebbe ignorare il loro patto, decidere che mettere in pratica quelle minacce gli piace di più, come alternativa. Un attimo dopo la sua gola è di nuovo libera da ogni pressione, e Bakura si ritrova a tossire, i polmoni che vanno a fuoco. Marik non lo lascia piegarsi su se stesso, gli afferra saldamente i capelli e lo obbliga in posizione, guardandolo annaspare, tossire, cercare di riprendersi. 

La saliva cola dalla bocca, ha le guance completamente bagnate di lacrime, e il suo partner lo sta fissando con un’espressione rapita. Marik sembra completamente assorto, Bakura lo vede avvicinare il viso, sente la lingua leccare la pelle della guancia, raccogliendo tutto quello che trova: lacrime, saliva. Si chiede vagamente se potrebbe indirizzarlo altrove, sul proprio ventre, ma è troppo esausto per provarci.

Gli fa male dappertutto. Respirare è difficile, e deve avere dei brutti segni sul collo. Sarà letteralmente impossibile giustificarli con le infermiere, o con quei patetici amici di Ryou. Forse Bakura potrebbe prendere il controllo per raccontare loro cos'è successo davvero, nei dettagli, solo per il gusto di vedere le loro facce. Sarebbe divertente.

L’orgasmo lo ha lasciato stordito e appagato, non ha bisogno di altro, ma Marik lo sta ancora fissando con  _ quello _ sguardo. L'altro ragazzo è pericoloso, non sa se si spingerebbe davvero a realizzare le minacce che gli escono dalla bocca, ma Bakura ha già provato sulla propria pelle che quelle dell’altro duellante non sono solo parole. 

Si sente letteralmente distrutto, nel migliore dei modi. Allunga le mani verso la cerniera dei pantaloni di Marik, gli tremano le dita, sente le braccia come se fossero fatte di gelatina. Riesce comunque nell’impresa di slacciarli, e di abbassare la biancheria sottostante.

Spalanca gli occhi, di fronte alle dimensioni dell’altro ragazzo. L’idea era quella di farlo venire nella propria mano, ma qualcosa di caldo gli invade l’addome, il ventre, e si ritrova a dirgli: “Puoi scoparmi… ma niente più mani attorno al collo.”

Prevedibilmente, la seconda parte di quella frase viene del tutto ignorata.


	6. Tied up

**Note:** Seconda oneshot Psychoshipping scritta per il p0rn fest :D È ambientata nell’universo di YGO Abridged, mi sono divertita davvero un sacco a scriverla. Melvin, che amo anche più del Yami Marik originale, e Bakura disperato al punto giusto💯❤️

**Ship:** Psychoshipping, parecchi hint Thiefshipping e Bronzeshipping

**Warning:** YGOTAS!verse, explicit, linguaggio

**Prompt:** “Sei così buffo quando ti arrabbi”

Bakura è incazzato nero. Si tratta di un'emozione consueta, praticamente standard per lui. In genere non prova poi molto, a parte la rabbia e l'eccitazione, ma quella volta è peggio del solito… e si riferisce sia all'incazzatura, sia alla voglia di scopare.

È tutta colpa di Marik, al solito.

Il suo partner lo ha trascinato in un'altra impresa, in un altro dei suoi assurdi piani. 

Dopo Duel Monsters, dopo il Faraone, dopo Zorc e tutti gli orrori legati alle loro rispettive storie, lui e il suo ex collega si sono ritrovati a dividere un appartamento. È una buona sistemazione, funziona per loro, ma la noia li ha presto portati ad ideare qualcosa per smuovere le acque. Nessuno dei due vuole avere più nulla a che fare con i segreti dell'antico Egitto, ma ci sono altri giochi (di carte e non) da esplorare, altre rarità da rubare… tipo i dadi di Dice Monsters, quelli nuovi in edizione limitata, che quel tizio che gira sempre con Yugi ha appena pubblicizzato.

A nessuno dei due frega una mazza di Dice Monsters, ma la noia è una brutta bestia.

Si sono introdotti nell'Arena, un edificio stupidamente grande che contiene i dungeon per i duelli al primo piano, gli uffici al secondo, e chissà che altro al terzo. È andato tutto bene, si sono spacciati per semplici visitatori, e sono riusciti a superare una porta con su scritto "non oltrepassare". 

Non c'è stata nessuna divisa da rubare, nessun excamotage per camuffarsi, solo un cappello per nascondere quei due assurdi ciuffi tra i capelli di Bakura, che proprio non ne vogliono sapere di abbassarsi. Ad un certo punto qualcuno li ha riconosciuti, sono scappati di corsa, e Marik ha sbattuto contro un fottuto muro.

Si è ritrovato a trascinare il corpo dell’altro ragazzo nel corridoio, dentro uno stanzino. Quando il suo partner ha riaperto gli occhi, non era affatto in sé.

Se i piani di Marik di solito fanno schifo, quelli di Melvin sono  _ completamente insensati _ . Purtroppo Bakura non ha potuto fare molto per sottolineare che  _ no _ , fare un presunto prigioniero (ovvero lui) da usare come scudo contro gli impiegati di quel piano non ha nessun cazzo di senso. Si è ritrovato sbattuto con la faccia sul pavimento, e piegato a novanta. Prima di poter reagire, Melvin gli ha piantato un piede tra le scapole, e legato le braccia dietro la schiena.

Bakura è quindi stato afferrato per i capelli e trascinato in ginocchio, e lì si trova al momento, con la mascella stretta in un ringhio, l'espressione rabbiosa in faccia, e una scomoda mezza erezione nei pantaloni.

Melvin lo sta osservando dall'alto, un ghigno gli divide in due la faccia. "Sei così buffo quanto ti arrabbi… praticamente adorabile."

"Vai a farti fottere" gli ringhia contro, il sapore del sangue in bocca.

La personalità malvagia di Marik troneggia su di lui, la mano che gli tira i capelli non accenna a mollare la presa. Fa male, ma è anche un po’ troppo vicino al ventre di Melvin. Bakura ha la faccia praticamente lì, a pochi centimetri di distanza.

Deglutisce a vuoto, è impossibile  _ non guardare _ , se non altro per una questione pratica. Dove altro dovrebbe soffermare lo sguardo? Si sforza di spostarlo dalla patta dei suoi pantaloni, portandolo più in alto, sulla cintura che gli piacerebbe tanto slacciare-

No, si corregge mentalmente, la fibbia di Melvin deve rimanere esattamente dove si trova, né più né meno. Quella è la controparte malvagia di Marik, non può lasciare che gli ormoni lo facciano fantasticare su un maledetto psicopatico. 

Si sforza di alzare ancora un po’ lo sguardo, e si ritrova a puntarlo su una canottiera così attillata da lasciare intravedere i muscoli sottostanti.

_ Non c'è scampo. _

Bakura è uno spirito millenario, ma non ha avuto poi molte occasioni per sperimentare, nel corso della sua esistenza. Nessuno può biasimarlo se si eccita nel ritrovarsi in ginocchio, trattenuto per i capelli, con il pacco di qualcun altro a tre centimetri dalla faccia.

“Melvin…” ringhia tra i denti, e finalmente solleva lo sguardo sul suo viso. Nemmeno il ghigno che divide in due il bel volto di Marik riesce ad ammazzargli l’erezione.

L’altro ragazzo scoppia a ridere, sguaiato. “Scuuusa… mi sono lasciato prendere un po’ la mano” la lingua di Melvin sguscia tra le labbra, leccandole. “Mi piaci di più così, legato e in ginocchio.”

La mano tira un po’ più forte i capelli bianchi, abbastanza lunghi da permettere una presa perfetta. Bakura stringe i denti, contrae le sopracciglia, e ignora il modo in cui il suo cazzo decide di pulsare nei pantaloni.

"Hai sempre detto di non essere gay" gli ringhia contro, cercando di mantenere un minimo di autocontrollo.

Melvin ha una luce folle nello sguardo, il solito per lui, ma fa uno strano effetto combinata con le guance arrossate. "Marik non è gay, io sì." Si nota a stento sulla carnagione scura, ma il rossore è proprio lì.

"Ma se siete la stessa persona!" sbotta lo Spirito dell’Anello, in risposta. 

In effetti ha sempre avuto una lunga, infinita serie di dubbi, ma è strano ricevere una conferma in quel modo, in ginocchio di fronte a quello che è a tutti gli effetti il corpo del suo partner. Il problema è che a lui piace  _ Marik _ , non Melvin, anche se sono… beh, sono la stessa persona. Forse può chiudere un occhio, o anche due, perché la carne è debole e la presa tra i suoi capelli non accenna ad allentarsi.

La personalità malvagia di Marik non fa che ridere, di nuovo, con quell'espressione da psicopatico stampata in faccia. Bakura vorrebbe sbuffare, forse commenterebbe in modo sarcastico se ne avesse il tempo, e invece si blocca di colpo, gli occhi che si spalancano.

L'altro ragazzo ha portato la mano libera sui suoi pantaloni, e li sta slacciando. Lo Spirito dell'Anello sente il cuore balzargli in gola, mentre lo guarda abbassare la stoffa, il necessario per afferrare il sesso sottostante e liberarlo. Il fiato gli si blocca nei polmoni. Mormora un’imprecazione, ma in egiziano antico.

È un bell’arnese, quello che sta guardando. Grosso e lungo, con quella carnagione ambrata, un po’ più roseo sul glande. Ne è un po’ invidioso - ci sono diversi lati negativi nel possedere il corpo di un ragazzino giapponese, comprendono le dimensioni nei pantaloni, e un fisico che non è certo quello del Re dei Ladri - ma soprattutto molto attratto.

È indeciso sul da farsi, spaccato in due tra il provare a ribellarsi ancora una volta, o mettere a disposizione la lingua e la bocca senza la minima decenza. È Melvin a scegliere per lui.

"Cosa vuoi che ti dica… non pretendo tanto, dalla vita. Sangue, morte, distruzione… ricoprire questo bel viso di sperma e poi leccarlo via…"

Parole simili gli fanno scorrere un brivido caldo lungo la schiena, sente l’erezione pulsare nei pantaloni. Ogni intento di resistere, perché quello è pur sempre Melvin, viene metaforicamente gettato fuori dalla finestra. Sta praticamente salivando di fronte a lui, e quando lo vede avvicinarsi, e spingergli l’erezione contro il viso (dov’è che ha già visto qualcosa di simile? Melvin gli sta davvero sbattendo il cazzo in faccia, con la stessa espressione, e gli stessi identici modi, con cui una volta lo ha minacciato, sfoderando la Barra del Millennio e premendogliela contro una guancia?) Bakura si limita a portare le labbra su di essa.

È legato, con le mani dietro la schiena. Non può fare molto per gestire un ritmo, o anche solo per avere un minimo di controllo sulla situazione. Si limita a tirare fuori la lingua e a lasciare che Melvin ci sfreghi sopra il sesso eretto, prima di leccarlo, dalla base fino alla punta. Ascolta soddisfatto il gemito che gli esce dalle labbra, prima di schiudere le proprie e accoglierlo all’interno.

Gli è mancato fare sesso con qualcuno, o anche solo sfoggiare le sue doti con la lingua. È trascorso qualche millennio dall’ultima volta, il massimo di attività erotica che ha fatto di recente sono gli innumerevoli sogni espliciti con Marik come protagonista.

I suoi capelli vengono infine liberati, e Bakura sente il cuoio capelluto dolere e fremere, dopo i minuti trascorsi con Melvin che lo afferrava bruscamente. La mano dell’altro ragazzo scivola sulla propria guancia, dove si sofferma in una carezza brusca, decisamente erotica. Il pollice gli sfrega l’angolo della bocca, e poi il labbro inferiore, mentre l’erezione viene spinta dentro e fuori dal movimento del bacino.

Un calore gli si diffonde nel petto e nel ventre, poi Melvin struscia ancora una volta il pollice sulla sua guancia, lasciando una scia di saliva, e torna ad afferrargli i capelli. Bakura sussulta, il suo cuoio capelluto deve ancora riprendersi dal precedente assalto, fa più male di prima.

Non importa, perché l’altro ragazzo gli sta scopando la bocca, spingendosi dentro senza riserve. Tutto quello che Bakura può fare è cercare di rilassare la gola, ansimare attorno all’erezione, e provare a non soffocare nel frattempo. Gli sta piacendo un po’ troppo, sente le guance in fiamme, e i pantaloni stringono in modo quasi doloroso.

Il sapore nella sua bocca si sta facendo più intenso, si aspetta di sentirlo venire a breve, invece Melvin molla la presa e si allontana da lui. Bakura si ritrova a tossire, le labbra arrossate, la saliva che gli bagna il mento. Non può nemmeno coprirsi la bocca, o provare a ripulirsi il viso, grazie alle mani legate.

Non ha il tempo di riprendersi, prima di venire afferrato, e spinto ancora una volta contro il pavimento. Atterra con la faccia, è già la seconda volta, uscirà di sicuro un livido. “Ma che cazzo!” sbotta, ma le mani di Melvin vanno alla fibbia della sua cintura, slacciandola in fretta, prima di passare ai pantaloni.

"Voglio vedere la tua faccia, se la tua espressione è uguale a quella di Marik, quando vieni scopato."

Bakura si ritrova a boccheggiare, di fronte a quelle parole. Ha capito bene? Si volta a guardarlo, per il poco che può fare in quella posizione. 

Melvin non smette di slacciargli i pantaloni, ma inizia anche a ridere. "Ops, forse doveva rimanere un segreto." Non sembra affatto dispiaciuto.

"Marik si arrabbierà, appena lo verrà a sapere" le labbra di Bakura si piegano in un sogghigno, un brivido caldo gli scivola lungo il corpo, ma non saprebbe dire se sia causato da quella fantastica immagine mentale, o dai propri pantaloni che vengono infine calati attorno alle cosce, assieme alla biancheria. È letteralmente a culo all’aria, ma non lascerà che questo lo imbarazzi o lo metta in soggezione… non troppo, almeno. Se non altro, proverà ad evitarlo.

"Sicuramente" Melvin si lecca le labbra, il ghigno ampio, eccessivo.

"E allora perché…?" Marik è un ipocrita del cazzo, Bakura lo ha sempre sospettato, e ora ha la conferma definitiva. Già se li immagina, pelle scura su pelle scura, tutto quell'oro, Marik che urla mentre Melvin spinge dentro di lui…  _ Porca troia, _ vuole vederli, vuole venire pressato tra di loro come un sandwich, farsi scopare da uno e dall'altro. 

Forse potrebbe chiederlo? Lo chiederà sicuramente.

"Perché in fondo anche lui vuole che tu lo sappia... molto in fondo… probabilmente" Melvin ha quell'espressione estasiata, eccitata, sulle labbra.

Forse gli avrebbe risposto di nuovo, se l’altro ragazzo non si fosse chinato dietro di lui, le mani sui propri glutei. Bakura sente qualcosa di umido, caldo e bagnato tra le natiche, il respiro gli si blocca in gola. “S-smettila…” ansima, ma è difficile sottrarsi mentre è legato e bloccato contro il pavimento, e sa già in partenza che Melvin non gli darà ascolto.

Il suo partner ride, ma il suono viene smorzato dal contatto con la propria pelle. La lingua non gli da tregua, e l’egiziano sa bene come usarla, sfregando di piatto, circondando l’anello di muscoli. È una sensazione strana e un po’ troppo intima, e nel giro di pochi minuti si ritrova a tremare.

Sta gocciolando liquido preorgasmico, il ventre è contratto in una morsa bollente, e le braccia stanno iniziando a fargli male in modo non indifferente. Melvin spinge la lingua dentro di lui, e Bakura grida. Non si stupirebbe di arrivare all’orgasmo in quel modo, si sente andare a fuoco. La lingua continua a stimolare la sua apertura, ma ora insiste nel cercare di spingersi dentro, e due mani gli stringono le cosce.

Sta gemendo senza controllo, vuole venire, ne ha bisogno. Quando Melvin si sposta, gli impreca contro. “Che cazzo…” Gira un’altra volta il viso, anche se farlo significa mettere in tensione il collo. “Fammi venire, brutto stronzo!”

Melvin è intento a leccarsi le labbra, la sua espressione non muta di una virgola, e la risposta arriva sotto forma di una sonora pacca su un gluteo. “Impaziente, mh.”

“Te lo mostro io chi cazzo è impaziente-” si zittisce di colpo, quando sente spingere dentro qualcosa di ben più grosso di una lingua. “C-cazzo…” ansima, riportando la guancia contro il pavimento e stringendo i denti, senza più sforzarsi per guardarlo in faccia.

Fa male, la preparazione non basta. Melvin è grosso, non c’è traccia di lubrificante, e la saliva non fa miracoli. Per di più l’altro ragazzo non gli da il tempo di abituarsi, scivola subito dentro fino in fondo, e poi inizia a muovere i fianchi.

Si ritrova a gemere e ad imprecare, in contemporanea. Fa male, ma l’erezione non si smorza. Melvin la afferra subito nel palmo della mano, ed inizia a toccarlo. Era già sull’orlo dell’orgasmo prima che l’altro ragazzo lo penetrasse, e ora si sente spaccare in due. È così eccitato da non riuscire a ragionare.

Il suo corpo non oppone resistenza, non si contrae, ma in fondo Bakura è abituato al dolore. Opporsi e contrastarlo, in una situazione simile, non ha nessun senso… e poi c’è l’altro lato della medaglia, Melvin lo sta riempiendo completamente, fino allo stremo. Ogni spinta è una scossa di piacere, e poco importa se fa anche male.

Termina tutto troppo in fretta. Il calore diventa insopportabile, la morsa nel ventre è sempre più intensa, Melvin non gli da tregua. Non può fare nulla per trattenersi, per fare durare ancora per un po’ quel momento. Si ritrovò a gridare mentre viene scosso dai brividi, e lo sperma schizza sul pavimento.

Le ondate di piacere lo fanno tremare, ma quando terminano, Melvin non lascia la presa e non si ferma. L’egiziano si limita a portare anche la seconda mano sulla propria coscia, di nuovo, prima di aumentare il ritmo e continuare a scoparlo. Bakura rimane immobile in quella posizione, il corpo sovrastimolato che gli invia segnali contrastanti di piacere e dolore, i gemiti che continuano ad uscire dalle labbra, ma ora più smorzati. Non sente praticamente più le braccia.

Melvin continua fino a liberarsi dentro di lui, in profondità. Il calore si diffonde nel suo corpo, Bakura sta ancora ansimando, l’espressione stravolta. Melvin rimane immobile per qualche momento, riprendendo fiato, poi scivola fuori da lui. Mentre lo sperma gli cola nell’internoscia, Bakura si accorge solo vagamente che le corde stanno venendo sciolte.

Il dolore arriva subito, non appena muove le braccia. Stringe i denti, vorrebbe rimettersi in piedi, o almeno seduto. Ci prova, e Melvin lo afferra appena in tempo per evitargli di cadere sul pavimento, trascinandolo contro il suo corpo in una sorta di abbraccio.

Due mani gli stanno massaggiando le spalle, le braccia, e Bakura chiude gli occhi e si perde nel contatto, cercando di ignorare il dolore che si irradia lungo gli arti. È solo temporaneo, ne è comunque valsa la pena.

“Torniamo a casa… i dadi li rubiamo un’altra volta” ride Melvin, ma quel suono è più rilassato, un po’ contenuto, non sembra completamente fuori di testa.

“Grazie al cazzo che li rubiamo un’altra volta” sospira, appoggiato a lui. Ha male ovunque, ma si ritrova comunque a sogghignare. È stata una giornata  _ interessante _ , e ha scoperto un paio di informazioni utili. 

Si rende conto troppo tardi che quella voce è leggermente diversa. Ha gli occhi chiusi, è appoggiato a lui e si sente terribilmente rilassato, praticamente fatto di gelatina, soprattutto ora che le braccia stanno smettendo di fargli male. Solo quando nota la postura rigida dell’altro ragazzo, si accorge che qualcosa è cambiato.

Riapre gli occhi, si stacca leggermente da lui, e si ritrova di fronte Marik, al posto di Melvin. Sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre, il suo partner distoglie lo sguardo all’istante.

Apre e richiude la bocca tre volte, senza riuscire a tirare fuori una sola parola, prima che Marik parli. “Non dire niente. Non è la prima volta che quello stronzo mi lascia ripulire i suoi casini… ma almeno questa volta non è un omicidio plurimo.”

“...è un passo avanti?”

“Non lo so. Forse. Ma intanto riallacciati i pantaloni…”


	7. Taking you home

**Note:** Ultima oneshot scritta per l’ Advent Calendar su  H/C Italia ! L’ho scritta prima di Natale, in un periodo stressato, e mi è uscita abbastanza più cupa del mio solito… date un’occhiata ai warning, prima di proseguire!

**Warning:** future!fic, dark!fic, non-con, badwrong

È con un terribile mal di testa, e il cuore che galoppa nel petto come se volesse sfondare la cassa toracica, che Marik si alza dal letto. Si è svegliato di soprassalto, non ricorda il sogno. Non c’è il minimo dubbio che si tratti di un incubo, non sono poi così rari. Nemmeno svegliarsi in quelle condizioni, con un buco nella mente e avvolto in uno stato ansioso, è una novità.

Ha dato la colpa delle medicine, all’inizio, ma è successo comunque, anche dopo aver saltato gli ultimi quattro giorni. La sua psichiatra non ne sarebbe affatto felice, ma cosa importa? Non sarà mai una persona normale ed equilibrata, Marik, con o senza pillole.

Le tempie pulsano. Apre la porta della camera e si dirige in cucina, per bere un bicchiere d’acqua. L’appartamento in cui vive è piccolo, formato da quattro stanze e un totale di tre porte, compresa quella d’ingresso. Ha vissuto con Rishid per un periodo, prima che suo fratello tornasse in Egitto. Ha avuto due coinquilini per un totale di tre settimane, quando ha iniziato l’università, ed è stato un completo disastro.

Per fortuna i soldi non mancano, Ishizu ha venduto parte delle reliquie che un tempo si trovavano all’interno della tomba del Faraone, e ne ha ricavato una piccola fortuna. Poco importa che per sua sorella non sia etico, che farlo l’abbia resa inquieta e nervosa. Atem ha varcato la soglia da anni, quella roba non gli serve più, e lei ne è consapevole.

Grazie ai cimeli di famiglia, tramandati di generazione in generazione - Marik è lieto che siano stati venduti al miglior offerente, in modo da non doverli più vedere - può permettersi di studiare all’università, di vivere da solo in quel minuscolo appartamento, e anche di chiamare una donna delle pulizie una volta alla settimana.

Cammina verso la cucina, per versarsi un bicchiere d’acqua. Ha la gola secca e si sente ancora agitato, ha i nervi a fior di pelle e la testa che pulsa. Il battito cardiaco non accenna a calmarsi, i suoi sensi sono all’erta. Non ha idea di che ora sia, e sa che non riuscirà ad addormentarsi di nuovo, non è la prima volta che si sveglia in quelle condizioni. Non ci si abitua mai del tutto, ma ha smesso da tempo di essere una novità.

Apre il frigorifero e si versa l’acqua nel bicchiere. L’appartamento è così piccolo che gli basta sollevare lo sguardo per notare qualcosa di fuori posto.

La prima cosa che vede è il colore grigio, e poi il rosso del sangue, e il bicchiere gli scivola di mano, frantumandosi al suolo. L’acqua schizza ovunque, ma non se ne accorge nemmeno.

Rimane immobile, il cuore che rimbomba nella cassa toracica, contro la gola, nelle tempie. È un incubo, deve esserlo per forza. Non ha  _ senso _ che quella sia la realtà, ma la fantasia di Marik non si è mai spinta a tanto.

Bakura è steso sul suo divano, in posizione scomposta, come se qualcuno ce lo avesse buttato. È completamente nudo e ferito, c’è sangue ovunque, gli impiastriccia i capelli e impregna il coprividano.

_ //C’è sangue ovunque, e una risata risuona in sottofondo, alterata e folle. _

_ //C’è sangue ovunque, e ne verrà stato versato dell’alto, mentre un paio di mani strappano quello che non serve più. _

Marik si ritrova a rabbrividire, la nausea che gli stringe lo stomaco, ma non a causa di quello che stanno vedendo i suoi occhi. Qualcosa non va, si sente come se fosse sul punto di svenire, ma deve riscuotersi. Il petto del ragazzo di fronte a lui si alza e si abbassa ritmicamente, è vivo.

Non pensa nemmeno per un momento che si tratti di Ryou, non gli somiglia. Non somiglia nemmeno al Bakura che ha conosciuto un tempo, ma è certo che si tratti di lui. La pelle è scura, i capelli grigi, invece che bianchi. Una vistosa cicatrice gli segna il viso, e sono scaglie quelle sul suo braccio sinistro? C’è così tanto sangue.

Una risata gli risuona nella mente, volgare e sguaiata. Si porta le mani alle tempie, sta tremando. È solo frutto della sua immaginazione, ripete a se stesso. Deve ricominciare a prendere le medicine, lo rendono sonnolento, gli fottono i ritmi del sonno e la libido, ma aiutano.

Si costringe a muoversi, a fare qualcosa,  _ qualsiasi cosa _ . Ha delle bende in casa, ma non può usarle senza pulire le ferite, e c’è sangue dappertutto. Non sa nemmeno quanto siano profonde, cosa le abbia causate.

Sono stati partner un tempo, lui e Bakura. Sembrano eventi di un’altra vita, Marik non tocca le carte di Duel Monsters da anni. Non si è tenuto in contatto con Yugi, Ryou e gli altri. Loro ci hanno provato, per un po’, ma poi sono trascorsi i mesi, gli anni, e ognuno ha proseguito con la propria vita. Solo Ishizu e Rishid gli sono rimasti accanto, ma in quel momento si trovano entrambi in Egitto. Marik vive da solo in Giappone, e per la gran parte del tempo non fa che isolarsi dal resto del mondo.

C’è qualcosa che non va nel suo cervello. Lo ha sempre saputo, ma relegare la sua controparte malvagia nel Regno delle Ombre non ha risolto ogni cosa. Il disturbo psicologico che l’ha creata non è svanito assieme all’altro Marik.

_ //Il rumore della lama che affonda nella carne è familiare, così come il sangue che gli schizza in faccia. È avvolto dal buio, da una luce violacea e traslucida, cupa. _

_ //C’è sangue ovunque. _

Ignora quei pensieri intrusivi, quelle immagini vaghe e angoscianti. Ha lo stomaco contratto in una morsa, gli gira la testa, ma si concentra solo sul corpo gettato sul suo divano. Si sente come se fosse costantemente sul punto di svenire, ma recupera un lenzuolo. Deve trascinare l’altro ragazzo nel bagno, pulire le ferite, capire la portata del danno.

_ Qualcosa non va, e non è l’improvviso, scioccante e del tutto inaspettato, ritorno di Bakura. _

  
  


*

  
  


Usare un lenzuolo per coprire l’altro ragazzo ha solo fatto macchiare la stoffa di sangue. Non è servito a niente, e poco importa che Marik si senta a disagio nel rimanere vicino al corpo nudo di Bakura. Le ferite che solcano la pelle sono molto più preoccupanti, sono l’unica cosa su cui deve concentrarsi.

Non si è mai occupato di qualcuno in quel modo. Nemmeno le fasciature sulla propria schiena, da bambino, sono state fatte davvero da lui. Marik si è rifiutato di lasciarsi toccare da chiunque, inclusi i suoi fratelli, ha pianto e urlato, ma quando è arrivato il momento di occuparsi delle ferite ci ha pensato qualcun altro, attraverso le sue stesse mani.

Durante l’infanzia e l’adolescenza è stata una consuetudine cedere il controllo all’altro se stesso, quando il mondo esterno diventava ingestibile. Gli si è ritorto tutto contro, nel peggiore dei modi.

Marik deglutisce a vuoto, ha trascinato Bakura nel bagno e ha aperto l’acqua della doccia. Non è il corpo di Ryou, quello. Non solo la pelle è più scura, simile alla propria, quel nuovo Bakura ha un fisico più muscoloso, ed è più basso. Non è stato semplice portarlo fin la. Il lenzuolo sporco di sangue è appallottolato sul pavimento, ci sono delle scie rosse sulla ceramica bianca della vasca da bagno.

C’è stato un precedente, ricorda a se stesso. Bakura si è pugnalato con un coltello a serramanico durante il torneo nella Città dei Duellanti, per seguire il piano di Marik. Si è ritrovato a fasciargli il braccio, anche se Bakura ai tempi era praticamente uno sconosciuto, perché l’idiota ha esagerato nell’affondare la lama.

Deve solo farlo di nuovo, per ogni singola ferita. Non importa che siano più gravi, più  _ strane _ , deve andare per gradi, rimanere lucido anche se gli tremano le mani. Un braccio di Bakura è ricoperto di scaglie scure, e qualcosa di nero spunta tra i capelli. È solo un accenno spezzato, un residuo di quello che deve esserci stato prima. L’altro lato della sua testa è incrostato di sangue.

I segni della violenza fisica sono chiari sul suo corpo, ma le ferite non si limitano a quello. Ci sono delle abrasioni difficili da decifrare, probabilmente provocate dalla magia, o da qualcosa di diverso, che non appartiene a quel piano di esistenza.

Bakura si trovava nel Regno delle Ombre, o in un luogo diverso? Avrebbe dovuto essere morto. C’è l’agghiacciante, orribile ipotesi che gli Dei non abbiano concesso l’Aldilà alla sua anima, dopo i crimini di cui lo Spirito dell’Anello si è macchiato, ma a quel punto non avrebbe il minimo senso vederlo tornare con un corpo in carne ed ossa.

Marik non fa più parte di quel mondo, i misteri relativi all’Antico Egitto non sono più la sua quotidianità, da anni. Perché proprio lui, perché proprio ora?

Deve pulire le ferite, disinfettarle. Non è in grado di fare una sutura, ma con Bakura ridotto in quelle condizioni riesce a stento a capire quanto la situazione sia grave. Non può chiamare un’ambulanza, non ha il numero di Ryou, e i suoi fratelli sono in Egitto. Sente il petto contratto in una morsa ferrea, è  _ sicuro _ di non poter gestire la situazione.

Non ha un briciolo della sicurezza provata brandendo la Barra del Millennio, da anni non fa che trascinarsi di giorno in giorno, e ora che il suo intervento potrebbe davvero fare la differenza, riesce a stento a sfregare la spugna sulla pelle di quello che un tempo era il suo partner.

Deve riprendersi. Deglutisce a vuoto, cerca di tornare in sé, di concentrarsi solo su quello che  _ deve _ fare. Prima di occuparsi delle ferite, c’è del sangue da lavare via. Persino qualcuno come lui può riuscirci. Si morde l’interno della guancia, inizia a sfregare la spugna sul suo petto. Non ci sono ferite in quel punto, solo un paio di abrasioni, e un livido. La ferita più vicina è sul fianco, più in basso.

Quando solleva lo sguardo, il cuore perde un battito. Bakura ha aperto gli occhi, e lo sta fissando con un’espressione distaccata, fredda. Le sue labbra si piegano in un ghigno, è lo stesso che conosce da anni, e al tempo stesso appare estremamente diverso.

Lo Spirito dell’Anello è sempre stato crudele, ma quella versione risulta ancora più gelida e disturbante. “Marik. Cosa stai aspettando, un fottuto invito scritto?”

Le cosce di Bakura sono leggermente divaricate, e c’è del sangue e delle abrasioni anche tra di esse. Se n’è reso conto fin dall’inizio, ma si è rifiutato di guardare, di soffermarsi su quel lato della violenza, ignorandone gli evidenti segni per concentrarsi sulle ferite più profonde.

Sente lo stomaco contrarsi, il respiro bloccarsi in gola, e rifiutarsi di uscire dai polmoni. Gli gira la testa, percepisce un paio di mani sul proprio collo ma non possono essere reali. La vista gli si offusca, e tutto diventa nero.

_ //"Questa roba non ti serve più" pronuncia la sua voce - no, non la sua, una simile alla sua - mentre il pugnale scende su un'ala e la impala contro il suolo sottostante. "Ora la strappiamo via." _

_ //Il sangue gli schizza in faccia, l'urlo della creatura sotto di lui contribuisce solo ad eccitarlo. È un turbine di sensazioni, di follia mista alla lussuria. Il corpo che sta toccando è nudo e ferito, ma non è abbastanza. Si prenderà tutto, fino in fondo, in quella coltre violacea che si sta tingendo di un rosso sempre più intenso. _

Marik si sveglia di soprassalto, e si sporge dal letto, appena in tempo per vomitare sul pavimento. Il mal di testa si è trasformato in un martellare incessante. Sta così male da non riuscire a connettere, mentre quelle immagini si ripetono nella mente, ancora e ancora.

Non sono i suoi ricordi, quelli. È impossibile che sia successo davvero, è  _ impossibile _ , è-

Una parte di lui già conosce la verità; non sussulta quando una risata risuona nella stanza e, alzando lo sguardo, Marik si ritrova di fronte l’altro se stesso. Si pulisce la bocca con il dorso della mano, si sforza di mettere a fuoco.

La sua controparte malvagia, la stessa che un tempo ha provato ad ucciderlo e a prendersi il suo corpo, sta ghignando con un’espressione crudele, folle, stampata sul viso. “Sei patetico come sempre… anche più di prima.”

“Non sei reale…” mormora, ha esiliato quel lato di sé nel Regno delle Ombre, si è liberato di lui anni prima. La mano gli trema mentre apre il cassetto del comodino e afferra il flacone contenente le medicine.

L’altro Marik si limita a ridere più forte, più sguaiatamente. “Credi davvero che basteranno  _ quelle _ , a cancellarmi?”

L’idea intrusiva di prendere non un’unica pillola, ma l’intera confezione, scivola solo per un istante nella sua mente. L’altro se stesso la coglie all’istante, e il commento crudele e sarcastico arriva prima ancora che Marik capisca la portata dei suoi pensieri. “Non pensarci neanche. Altrimenti chi si occuperà di Bakura, ora che te l’ho riportato indietro?”

Stringe i denti, il malessere che non accenna a lasciarlo, così come il retrogusto amaro, disgustoso, nella bocca. Una parte di lui continua a ripetere che si tratta solo di un incubo, che niente di tutto questo è reale. È una speranza vana e irrealistica.

Sono trascorsi anni da quando ha esiliato l’altro se stesso, perché proprio ora? La mente in subbuglio, si ritrova a chiedersi da quanto tempo la sua controparte malvagia sia tornata, quando a lungo l’altro Marik abbia nascosto la sua presenza.

C’è stato un insegnante, che gli ha chiesto dei favori sessuali in cambio di un ottimo voto, e ha cercato di complicargli la vita dopo il suo rifiuto. Quell’uomo è rimasto gravemente ferito in un incidente automobilistico, una coincidenza che a suo tempo lo ha fatto sentire sollevato. Come può essere stato tanto cieco? Tanto  _ stupido _ ?

Non è stato un caso isolato. Cinque o sei mesi prima, Marik si è invaghito di un suo compagno di corso (capelli bianchi, anche se tinti, pelle pallida, non quanto quella di Bakura, fisico magro e longilineo) e non è andata bene. Quel tizio ha solo cercato di infilarsi nei suoi pantaloni, ma Marik non si spoglierebbe mai di fronte a qualcuno, la sola idea di esporre la schiena, e le cicatrici su di essa, lo mettono terribilmente a disagio. Ha provato a prendere tempo, alla fine ha rifiutato categoricamente, di fronte all’insistenza. Il tizio è svanito nel nulla.

C’è rimasto male, ovviamente. Marik non frequenta tutte le lezioni, non riesce a farlo, e dopo una brutta discussione ha creduto di essere stato solo piantato in asso. Non è più stato contattato al cellulare, non ha rivisto quel ragazzo, ma non si è mai davvero preoccupato.

Il petto è stretto dall’angoscia, in una morsa ferrea. L’altro se stesso sta di nuovo ridendo. “Sei sempre stato debole, patetico. Sempre, fin da bambino… per quello ci sono sempre stato io. Ho ucciso nostro padre, ho risolto tutti i tuoi problemi, ti ho  _ persino _ protetto, anche dopo quello che hai cercato di farmi” l’espressione dell’altro Marik non ha niente di  _ normale _ , di sano. È la parte peggiore di lui; i lati più disturbanti, crudeli ed estremi, sono tutti repressi nell’altro se stesso.

“Nessuno ti ha chiesto di… di…” Non riesce nemmeno a dirlo, lo stomaco contratto in una morsa ferrea. Teme di vomitare di nuovo.

Ha visto solo sprazzi di quelle scene, solo quello che l’altro se stesso ha voluto mostrargli. Sangue, violenza, il corpo nudo di Bakura sotto il suo, le urla.

“Dovresti ringraziarmi. Sai come l’ho trovato? La fusione con Zorc non gli ha fatto bene, era apatico, praticamente irresponsivo, niente a che vedere con il Bakura che ricordi  _ tu _ . Una bella bambola è divertente solo i primi dieci minuti, no?” l’altro Marik sembra davvero annoiato, scocciato di fronte a quella prospettiva.

“Ci sono altri metodi!” sbotta, le mani strette a pugno, le unghie che si conficcano nei palmi.

“Tipo?” le sopracciglia del lato più malvagio di sé si sollevarono, le labbra si distendono in un ghigno. “Ho fatto solo quello che  _ tu _ volevi. L’ho riportato indietro perché non hai mai voluto nient’altro, nella sua misera vita.”

Non è vero. Non… non in quel modo, non…  _ non è vero _ .

Non è colpa sua, lui non voleva niente del genere. Bakura, ha desiderato  _ Bakura _ , di riaverlo di nuovo con sé. Nessuno è mai stato in grado di capirlo come lo Spirito dell'Anello, non ha mai più provato le stesse emozioni, le stesse sensazioni, dopo la sua morte. Marik non ha fatto che trascinarsi, attraverso una vita senza scopo, segnata da troppi traumi. Il mondo ha perso in fretta i suoi colori, scivolando nella monotonia, e poi nell'apatia. Sono bastati un paio di anni.

_ (Non è colpa sua, lui non ha mai voluto fargli del male. Non in quel modo, non…) _

È di nuovo solo, nella stanza.

Si alza in piedi di scatto, il cuore che martella incessante nella gabbia toracica. Evita la macchia sul pavimento, e corre in salotto. Bakura è lì, ma non più in un lago di sangue. Ogni ferita è stata bendata in modo accurato, perfetto, le fasciature risaltano sulla pelle scura. Non è stato lui a farle, non è mai stato bravo in quel genere di cose, Marik.

Aveva solo dieci anni, la prima volta in cui si è estraniato dal dolore e dalla sofferenza, lasciando il posto all’altro se stesso, il lato malvagio nato dalla rabbia e dal risentimento. L’altro Marik si è occupato delle sue ferite, medicandole con cura, ricoprendole con l’unguento e le bende. Sono guarite lentamente, e lui non le ha fasciate nemmeno una volta.

Sa riconoscere il lavoro dell’altro se stesso, l’impegno impiegato. È la conferma definitiva, e Marik si ritrova con le guance bagnate di lacrime, mentre guarda il corpo inerme di Bakura, il petto che si alza e si abbassa regolarmente.

_ //”È quello che hai sempre voluto, no? L’ho riportato indietro.” _

_ //La coltre violacea, l’area cupa che permea il Regno delle Ombre, si sta dissolvendo lentamente. _

Si chiede se Bakura lo abbia scambiato per l'altro lato di sé, quando gli ha rivolto quella frase nel bagno. Si chiede quanto fosse lucido, e in generale se sia ancora Bakura, o qualcosa di completamente diverso, dopo la fusione con Zorc. 

Ha senso che il suo spirito sia rimasto in un limbo, che gli Dei non gli abbiano concesso la pace, l'Aldilà. È terribile, e al tempo stesso coerente.

È comunque insensato, impensabile, che Bakura abbia di nuovo un corpo fisico. Non ha idea di come sia successo, ma conosce  _ il motivo _ . Ripensarci gli fa attorcigliare le viscere, vuole ritirarsi nell'angolo più estremo della stanza, rannicchiarsi su se stesso e smettere di lottare.

_ (Non è stato lui, non è stato lui, l'altro lato di sé ha preso il sopravvento e ha fatto qualcosa di terribile, di nuovo. Non è colpa sua.) _

Non può cedere, sarebbe un invito per farsi sostituire. Deve cancellare l'altro se stesso, eliminarlo dalla faccia della terra, questa volta in modo definitivo. Deve pulire la propria camera, cucinare qualcosa, occuparsi di Bakura, anche se non sa nemmeno se si tratti della stessa persona - dello stesso spirito - che ha conosciuto un tempo.

Deve farlo, è stato lui a riportarlo indietro.

L'altro Marik è una porzione agghiacciante, disturbante e disgustosa, della sua personalità. È tutto ciò che lui ha sempre represso, ma ha ragione. Bakura si trova lì perché lo voleva di nuovo accanto a sé, e Marik non è stato nemmeno in grado di fasciargli le ferite. Deve darsi da fare, impegnarsi per non farlo piombare da un inferno, dritto in un altro.


	8. Iniezione

**Fandom:** Yu-gi-oh

**Coppia:** (Thief King) Bakura/Marik (Thiefshipping/Citronshipping)

**Prompt:** Personaggio A ha bisogno di una iniezione ma ne ha la fobia. Personaggio B gli permette di distendersi sul suo grembo mentre la riceve

**Note:** Scritta per la  Fluffinessexplosion challenge del gruppo  H/C Italia . Non ho fatto stendere personaggio B, ma sedere. L’alternativa sarebbe stata ancora più strana da fare, in un ambulatorio XD

**Warning:** Linguaggio, covid!fic, what if post canon

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


È esattamente lo scenario che Bakura si era immaginato, né più né meno.  _ Che enorme rottura di palle _ .

L’ex Spirito dell’Anello sbuffa sonoramente, di fronte al suo vecchio partner, e ora coinquilino. Marik è uscito dall’ambulatorio con l’espressione stravolta, gli occhi spalancati, e il passo tremante. 

“Bakura, andiamo via” afferma l’egiziano, con ancora la mano sulla porta, ignorando tutte le persone nella sala d’attesa.

“Quindi, il vaccino?” gli chiede, seduto su una sedia con le braccia incrociate al petto.

La risposta è ovvia, scontata. “Non è indispensabile, in fondo. Ishizu mi ha detto che sarebbe meglio farlo, per il visto e in caso di controlli all’aeroporto, o che ne so… ma non è mica obbligatorio!”

Bakura si aggiusta la mascherina, una tizia alla sua destra tossisce. La fulmina con lo sguardo, in automatico (non perché abbia paura del fottuto covid, ma perché il colpo di tosse è irritante), poi fa altrettanto con Marik. “Lo sai che non puoi cambiare idea. Se ci ripensi devi rimetterti in lista, e chissà quando ti richiameranno per un cazzo di vaccino.”

Questa volta è la donna a guardare male lui, solo per una stupida imprecazione. Bakura le risponde alzando il dito medio, e Marik interviene, spostandosi dalla porta e mettendosi tra di loro: “Ripensarci? Ma che ripensarci” una risata nervosa esce dalle sue labbra. “Sto benissimo così.”

“Vabbeh, allora è il mio turno” un uomo di mezza età si alza in piedi, sta fissando il pavimento, evidentemente a disagio. Se fossero in strada Bakura si scaglierebbe anche contro di lui, chiedendogli quale cazzo di problema abbia, ma non vuole venire sbattuto fuori dall’ambulatorio.

Dopo il Gioco di Ruolo Oscuro, dopo Zorc, gli Dei non gli hanno concesso la pace e l’Aldilà. I suoi cari sono morti ingiustamente tremila anni prima, non ha portato a termine la sua vendetta, e non gli è nemmeno stato concesso di riunirsi a loro nella Duat. 

Essere ancora vivo è una fottuta punizione. È stato rispedito indietro nel suo corpo originale, che proprio come Marik proviene dall’Egitto. Ora sono in due ad avere la pelle scura, e questo basta per intimidire certi razzisti del cazzo. 

La natura è però stata generosa con Marik, che ha dei lineamenti morbidi, un paio di incredibili occhi lilla, e un fisico praticamente perfetto. Bakura, e la sua vistosa cicatrice in piena faccia, fa un altro effetto sulla maggior parte delle persone.

L’ex Spirito del Millennio è più veloce, scatta in piedi e afferra per un braccio il suo vecchio compagno di Battle City. “Ma non credo proprio” risponde all’uomo, con un ghigno stampato in faccia. “Questo idiota si è messo in lista tre mesi fa. Se non si fa fare il vaccino se ne pentirà entro sera, e sua sorella romperà le palle  _ a me _ .” 

Per qualche assurdo motivo, Ishizu da sempre e comunque la colpa  _ a lui _ se succede qualcosa al suo adorato fratello. Lui e Marik litigano? È colpa di Bakura. Marik arriva tardi al lavoro? Sempre colpa di Bakura. Un piccione gli caga sulla spalla? Comunque colpa di Bakura. 

È estenuante, ma non vuole inimicarsela più del dovuto. Ishizu non gli piace, e il sentimento è del tutto ricambiato, ma è comunque lei a pagare per l’appartamento dove vive con Marik. Ha promesso di non fare niente di (troppo) illegale, quando è tornato, deve adattarsi.

“Ma non è obbligatorio!” insiste Marik, mentre Bakura lo trascina ancora una volta nell’ambulatorio.

“Il mio amico ci ha ripensato” ringhia contro la dottoressa, che sta annotando qualcosa su un foglio. “Fagli quel vaccino.”

Lei solleva le sopracciglia, ma mantiene un atteggiamento contenuto e professionale. “Il vaccino è volontario, farlo o meno è una scelta del paziente. Devo chiederle di aspettare fuori.” 

Marik è praticamente sbiancato in faccia, il suo colorito tende al grigio. “No… voglio farlo.” È tutt’altro che convincente. “Cioè,  _ devo _ farlo… Bakura può rimanere?”

“Un accompagnatore è concesso solo per i bambini…” commenta lei, in difficoltà.

Il disagio di Marik è chiaro, ma prima che Bakura possa ringhiare qualcosa sulla linea di: “Non puoi fare una cazzo di eccezione, visto che è  _ evidente _ che ce n’è bisogno?” l’altro ragazzo le rivolge uno sguardo supplicante, con quegli occhi grandi, sottolineati dal kajal.

“Immagino che alcune eccezioni siano inevitabili...” conclude lei. “Potete rimanere entrambi.”

Bakura solleva gli occhi al cielo. Marik, e il suo bel faccino del cazzo… a quell’idiota non serve affatto la Barra del Millennio, per convincere la gente a fare quello che vuole. Chissà se se ne rende conto.

“Puoi sederti” la dottoressa dice a Marik, indicando la panca posizionata contro la parete della stanza. Non c’è un lettino, probabilmente gli adulti si limitano a farsi vaccinare in piedi, e poi se ne vanno. Bakura ha fatto esattamente così quando è stato il suo turno, non si è nemmeno guardato attorno.

Marik non molla la presa sul suo braccio, lo trascina letteralmente verso la panca. Bakura rivolge uno sguardo noncurante alla dottoressa, e fa spallucce, mentre si siede vicino a lui. Non è mica colpa sua, in fondo. Le dita di Marik stringono così forte che, se l’ex Spirito dell’Anello avesse ancora il corpo di Ryou e la sua carnagione pallidissima, sarebbe quasi sicuramente rimasto il segno.

La cosa più ridicola, è che Bakura sapeva fin dal principio che sarebbe andata in quel modo. 

C’è stato un precedente. Due mesi prima, Marik ha preso appuntamento per farsi fare il piercing alla lingua, solo per dare di matto nello studio, e rifiutarsi categoricamente di procedere di fronte dall’ago. Bakura è quasi stato sul punto di farselo fare lui il maledetto piercing, per esasperazione. Poi ha scoperto che non avrebbe potuto toccare alcol per un intero mese, e ha deciso che non ne valeva la pena.

“Credevo che non sarebbe successo… è una cosa che volevo fare per me stesso, che ho _deciso_ _io_ , non credevo che…” Marik gli ha detto quelle parole mentre rientravano a casa, e poi non ne hanno più parlato.

È solo uno stupido ago, ma rimane un oggetto affilato, e la mente del suo partner lo riconduce ad un vecchio, terribile trauma. Non gli serve chiedere per avere la conferma, è evidente. Ha visto la schiena di Marik, sa cosa nasconde l’altro ragazzo sotto i vestiti. Lo hanno usato come una fottuta stele, può biasimarlo se la sua fobia si estende a qualsiasi oggetto affilato gli venga avvicinato alla pelle?

La dottoressa sta preparando il vaccino, e Marik si avvicina maggiormente a lui, facendo aderire le loro spalle. Bakura può sentirlo tremare leggermente, ma il suo coinquilino non si muove, finché la donna non si alza in piedi. A quel punto l’altro ragazzo sussulta, e si spinge ancora un po’ verso di lui.

“Stai cercando di buttarmi per terra, o di sederti sulle mie gambe?” sbuffa Bakura, ma gli circonda il fianco con un braccio. Non è una prima volta, di tanto in tanto succede quando si trovavano entrambi sul divano, di fronte al televisore. Di solito è però un gesto istintivo, privo di significati particolari, fatto giusto per mettersi più comodo.

Marik lo prende alla lettera, si sistema  _ davvero _ sulle sue gambe. Bakura rimane senza parole per qualche istante, quella _ è  _ una prima volta. Risulta un po’ strano, visto che in quel corpo è più basso di lui di quasi dieci centimetri. Si ritrova a deglutire a vuoto, mentre gli cinge il busto con le braccia. Tanto per cambiare Marik indossa un crop top, la pelle sui fianchi e sullo stomaco è nuda.

La dottoressa ha un’espressione un po’ stranita, ma sta facendo del suo meglio per ignorare l’intera situazione. Bakura si trattiene dallo sfoggiare un ampio ghigno, di fronte alla difficoltà della donna.

“Marik, non guardare l’ago. È sottile, praticamente non si sente.” Rivolge uno sguardo alla dottoressa, e lei lo prende come il via libera per continuare. “Ti va di fermarci a prendere un gelato, più tardi? O anche un dolce in quella pasticceria dove hanno la roba vegana” Bakura sospira piano, ha assaggiato una volta quella robaccia, e l’ha trovata disgustosa. Non è un grande fan delle torte e dei pasticcini in generale, e la variante vegana è anche peggio.

Sta seguendo con lo sguardo i movimenti della dottoressa, ha iniziato a parlare a vuoto perché sa quando verrà fatta l'iniezione. Marik si irrigidisce tra le sue braccia, ma per fortuna non muove un muscolo. È una procedura rapida, e il suo partner trattiene il fiato per tutto il tempo.

“Non è vero che non si sente niente” borbotta Marik, non appena l’ago viene allontanato dal suo braccio. “E ora devi venire davvero con me in quella pasticceria, anche se l’ultima volta hai detto che preferiresti ammazzarti, rispetto che mangiare un altro dolce vegano.” La sua voce è mediamente stabile, considerata la situazione.

Bakura scoppia a ridere, stringendolo un po’ di più sui fianchi, e appoggiando il viso alla sua spalla. “Okay.”

La dottoressa si schiarisce la gola. “Ci sono delle persone che aspettano, fuori.”


	9. Into the dark

**Note:** Scritta per il  p0rn fest ! Me la sono promptata, e poi l’ho fillata. Ho fatto tutto da sola, ma doveva essere una cosa breve, e invece… oltre 5000 parole, di cui solo una piccola parte p0rn (ops)

**Prompt:** Dopo aver trascorso metà della sua vita in una tomba, e dopo aver esiliato la parte più folle di sé, il buio lo spaventa. La vicinanza di Bakura è sempre un conforto, nonostante lo Spirito sia fatto di un tipo di oscurità ben peggiore.

**Coppia:** Thiefshipping

Otto minuti. Trascorrono esattamente otto minuti, da quando salta l’energia elettrica, a quando Bakura si presenta nella camera di Marik.

È un buon lasso di tempo, abbastanza lungo da poter fingere di aver fatto le cose senza fretta, ma non eccessivo, così da evitare possibili complicazioni. Chiude con calma il portatile, non che ce ne sia bisogno, visto che la sua partita a World of Warcraft è morta assieme alla connessione internet. Controlla il cellulare, aspetta per vedere se l’energia tornerà a funzionare da sé. A volte succede, ci sono dei piccoli sbalzi nella tensione, e le luci si riaccendono dopo pochi minuti.

Non succede, ma è prevedibile. Fuori c’è praticamente una tempesta, con vento, lampi, tuoni, e pioggia scrosciante. Secondo le previsioni continuerà tutta la notte.

Bakura afferra la Nintendo Switch, sfilandola dal dock. È carica al cento percento, e per la maggior parte dei giochi non è necessaria la connessione internet. Lo terrà impegnato per un po’.

Si presenta della stanza di Marik come se fosse lì solo per lamentarsi, con la console tra le mani. “Temporale di merda. La connessione è saltata, niente più computer o Playstation per un po’.”

L’altro ragazzo solleva lo sguardo dallo schermo del cellulare, quando lo vede. “Magari tra poco riparte?”

Marik sta fingendo indifferenza, l’espressione calma e controllata. Sanno entrambi che è una farsa, non ha senso sottolinearlo. Bakura si limita a buttarsi sul letto dell’altro ragazzo con uno sbuffo, e una grazia inesistente del tutto deliberata. Marik, che normalmente lo riprenderebbe con un commento stizzito, si limita ad uno sguardo scocciato prima di tornare a fissare lo schermo del telefono.

C’è una luce di sicurezza in quella stanza. È stata installata da Rishid, che si è messo ad armeggiare con il trapano e i cavi, e in qualche modo è riuscito a terminare l’impresa senza distruggere la parete. Ad un certo punto hanno tutti temuto di ritrovarsi con un muro in meno nell’appartamento, e invece la luce è ancora lì, e fa il suo lavoro.

C’è solo un problema: l’autonomia non supera l’ora e mezza, e secondo le previsioni il temporale continuerà tutta la notte.

È inutile pensarci. Bakura non dice nulla, si limita ad accendere la Switch e ad immergersi in Animal Crossing. L’ora seguente trascorre con calma. Di tanto in tanto rivolge qualche sguardo di sottecchi a Marik, ma nulla di più.

Si tiene impegnato, sistema l’isola, estirpa le erbacce, sposta i mobili sulla spiaggia, ed impreca dietro le innumerevoli spigole che continua a pescare. Quando Marik inizia a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza, impreca anche contro di lui.

“Vaffanculo, Bakura” è l'eloquente risposta.

“Vieni a sederti qua e gioca un po’, tanto non ho più un cazzo da fare su questa isola.”

“Quindi mi dai la Switch perché non c’è più un cazzo da fare? Carino da parte tua.”

Bakura sogghigna, mentre risponde: “Esatto, altrimenti ci giocherei ancora.” Poi insiste: “Siediti, mi stai facendo venire il mal di testa.” 

Non serve una grande opera di convincimento. Marik si sistema vicino a lui, afferra la console, e per un po’ di tempo nessuno dei due parla di qualcosa di diverso da Animal Crossing. 

È una vicinanza confortevole, normale, a cui Bakura si è abituato un po’ troppo in fretta. Per essere due persone che battibeccano quasi costantemente, è stato inaspettatamente facile condividere un appartamento. Marik ha un carattere fastidioso, qualche mania di controllo di troppo, e riempie il frigorifero di schifezze vegane, ma è anche l’unica persona con cui riesce ad avere un rapporto decente. 

Bakura può essere davvero se stesso solo in presenza di due persone, e con Ryou, l’altra sua alternativa… beh, non vanno poi così d’accordo, da quando non condividono lo stesso corpo, e l’ex Spirito dell'Anello non può più imporsi (troppo) forzatamente. 

Probabilmente è proprio per quello che, quando Bakura è finalmente riuscito a battere Zorc, e a tornare su quel piano di esistenza con un corpo in carne ed ossa, il suo vecchio  _ padrone di casa _ lo ha scaricato senza tante cerimonie nell’appartamento di Marik come un fottuto pacco postale. È bastata una sola settimana. Non che Bakura abbia reso la vita facile a Ryou, ma anche con Marik non si contiene. Il loro rapporto è semplicemente diverso.

Hanno vissuto assieme un periodo intenso, che è culminato con un duello all’ultimo sangue, contro la parte malvagia di Marik. Il suo ex partner gli ha infine voltato le spalle, per schierarsi con il Faraone. Lo ha odiato, per un po'. 

È stato costretto ad ascoltare le sue ragioni, dopo più di un anno, in quello stesso appartamento che ormai dividono da mesi. La discussione si è trasformata in un litigio furioso, e Bakura ha infine ammesso a se stesso che Marik non aveva  _ del tutto torto _ , considerato il suo passato, e gli abusi subiti. Il ruolo di guardiano della tomba non gli è stato imposto dal Faraone, e solo il passaggio nella Duat dello spirito di Atem poteva renderlo davvero libero.

Ovviamente Bakura non affermerebbe mai a voce alta qualcosa di simile, lui il maledetto Faraone lo odia ancora, e Marik accetta il suo punto di vista. Neanche l’altro ragazzo è il più grande fan di Atem, ma per Bakura è una faccenda strettamente personale. Tutt’ora non sa se riuscirà a rivedere i suoi cari nell’aldilà, dove il Faraone già si trova, e l’ex Spirito dell’Anello spesso si sente terribilmente stanco. In fondo è vivo da tremila fottuti,  _ lunghissimi _ anni.

Ci sono comunque dei lati positivi nell’essere ancora in quel mondo, con un corpo in carne ed ossa. Uno di questi è sicuramente Marik. 

Bakura emette uno sbuffo divertito, mentre guarda lo schermo della Switch. “Quanto difficile può essere catturare una falena?”

“Zitto Bakura, sto cercando di concentrarmi.”

“Basta andare vicino alla luce, e centrarla con il retino.” 

“È quello che sto facendo!”

“Vedo…”

Marik gli rivolge uno sguardo di fuoco, prima di continuare: “Comunque questo gioco è noioso. Che ci fai tutto il giorno?”

“Non è noioso, devi entrare nell’ottica giusta” sbuffa, sulla difensiva. 

Forse a prima vista Bakura può non sembrare il tipo di persona adatta a quel genere di videogioco. Animal Crossing è un simulatore di vita su un’isola deserta, con degli animali parlanti come vicini di casa, in cui si passa il tempo pescando, piantando alberi, catturando insetti, e completando una serie di quest. Bakura sa di dare l'impressione di chi avrebbe piuttosto trascorso le sue giornate incollato a Call of Duty, e non che l’altro gioco gli dispiaccia, ma ultimamente è  _ ossessionato _ da Animal Crossing.

“E poi non ci gioco  _ sempre _ . Ad esempio ieri ho guadagnato duecento dollari vendendo Raymond con l’altra Switch, quella crackata.”

“Duecento dollari… vendendo cosa?!” Marik lo sta fissando con tanto d’occhi.

“Il gatto, quello con gli occhiali.”

“Chi spenderebbe duecento dollari per un gatto su un videogame?”

“Otto dollari a persona. Bisogna sbattersi un po’, ma a fine giornata non è male come guadagno.”

Farsi assumere da uno stronzo qualunque è del tutto fuori discussione, di conseguenza non gli rimangono molte alternative per guadagnare. Ha promesso di non fare nulla di criminale o pericoloso, quindi il più delle volte si limita alle truffe sul web, o a vendere contenuti online ottenuti illegalmente.

“Duecento dollari in un giorno… quanti yen sono? Mi chiedo perché lavoro ancora in quella caffetteria” sbuffa Marik. Ha smesso di fare qualcosa di coerente nel videogioco, sta correndo sulla spiaggia totalmente a caso.

“Ti avevo proposto di metterci in società” Bakura solleva le spalle.

“Non per vendere gatti virtuali online, ma per coltivare marijuana qua dentro, e venderla nel deep web" l’egiziano gli rivolge un’occhiataccia “perfetto per far venire un colpo a mia sorella la prossima volta che entrerà in questo appartamento.”

Bakura sfoggia il suo miglior sogghigno, mentre risponde: “Per le truffe online e la roba relativa ai videogiochi basto io. Anche perché sei totalmente inutile con un computer tra mani.”

Marik sbuffa, ma non ha molto con cui controbattere. Sanno entrambi che l’unico in grado di guadagnare in modo efficace grazie al web, tra i due, è Bakura.

È trascorso un altro po’ di tempo, e non ha controllato l’orologio. Il temporale non accenna a cessare, si sentono i rumori provenienti dall’esterno. È riuscito a distrarre Marik, parlando e facendolo giocare con la Switch, ma non si illude che la luce rimanga accesa tutta la notte. Potrebbe spegnersi da un momento all’altro, e sarebbe un problema.

“Perché non provi a dormire? Prima che…” lascia in sospeso la frase, non c’è bisogno di concluderla.

In verità il loro è un rapporto stretto, ma non poi così tanto, e il più delle volte va bene così. Convivono nello stesso appartamento, hanno stanze separate e orari scombinati. Marik esce presto per andare al lavoro, Bakura il più delle volte non si alza dal letto prima di mezzogiorno. Si incontrano in cucina o in salotto, mangiano assieme quando i turni dell’altro ragazzo lo permettono, e di sera spesso guardano un film, o una serie tv assieme. Qualche volta fanno una partita a Duel Monsters, o a qualche altro gioco, di carte e non.

Di sicuro non si raccontano i loro segreti più intimi, per il poco che ancora c’è da rivelare. La loro è una sistemazione comoda perché, tra le altre cose, sanno già tutto l’uno dell’altro. La vita non è stata magnanima con nessuno dei due, le cicatrici che portano sulla pelle e nello spirito sono tante e profonde, ma non è qualcosa di cui parlavano.

Se conosce il problema di Marik con il buio, è perché c’è stato un precedente. L’appartamento che dividono è accettabile, abbastanza spazioso per gli standard giapponesi, ma gli impianti sono vecchi e le pareti sottili. È stato svegliato da una serie di urla nel cuore della notte, una volta, mentre il quartiere era alle prese con un blackout.

Quel giorno ha scoperto qualcosa di completamente inedito su Marik, qualcosa di cui sarebbe rimasto volentieri allo scuro. Rimanere accanto alla persona che gli è più cara, sentirlo tremare violentemente e singhiozzare fino a crollare esausto, gli ha fatto uno strano effetto.

Anche con un paio di anni in più, Marik è rimasto il solito maniaco del controllo, l’unica differenza è che non lo dimostra più creando dei burattini da comandare con la Barra del Millennio. È  _ anomalo _ vederlo così esposto, terrorizzato da qualcosa di stupido e innocuo come il buio. È una paura che c’entra con l’aver bandito il suo lato più malvagio, e ovviamente con quell’infanzia allucinante trascorsa in una tomba, ma Bakura ha capito a stento le parole mormorate con voce rotta nel cuore della notte, e la mattina dopo non gli ha chiesto nulla.

Non vuole che si riproponga lo stesso scenario. Il solo pensiero gli crea una strana sensazione al livello dello stomaco. Non è mai stato bravo con le emozioni e con i rapporti personali, Bakura, nemmeno nell’antico Egitto, quando era a tutti gli effetti un essere umano. Tremila anni dentro un artefatto, sotto l'influenza di un demone, non hanno aiutato. È prono alla rabbia e reagisce di petto, ma una situazione simile lo trascina del tutto fuori dal suo elemento.

“Non ho sonno” gli risponde Marik, senza spegnere la Switch, nonostante non stia facendo nulla di coerente nel videogioco.

“Ma se sei in piedi dalle cinque… come cazzo è possibile, io ho sonno anche se mi sono svegliato a mezzogiorno.”

Marik gli rivolge uno sguardo seccato. “Allora dormi, io non ho sonno! E non riuscirei comunque a chiudere occhio.”

Bakura sbuffa, vorrebbe davvero vedere la reazione del suo coinquilino, se si alzasse da quel letto e gli desse la buonanotte, ritirandosi nella propria camera senza tanti complimenti. Non lo fa, rimane con la spalla appoggiata alla sua, lo sguardo puntato sullo schermo senza guardarlo davvero. L’autonomia di quella console non è granché, giusto un paio d’ore se viene utilizzata di continuo, forse tre. Prima o poi si scaricherà, e conoscendo la sua fortuna, succederà nel peggior momento possibile.

Convincerlo a stendersi, a chiudere gli occhi e ad addormentarsi prima dell’inevitabile, sembra una speranza impossibile. Il suo partner (ex partener) è sempre stato testardo, e questo non fa che confermarlo, per l’ennesima volta.

“Vabbeh, allora sai che ti dico? Buonanotte” afferma, con un po’ di risentimento.

Non fa in tempo ad alzarsi dal materasso. Marik lo afferra per un braccio, la mano stretta sulla manica del suo pigiama, gli occhi spalancati. Si era aspettato quella reazione, ma… quelle iridi lilla lo stanno fissando in un modo così intenso, come una supplica silenziosa, da fargli contrarre il petto in una morsa.

È per quello che non gli piace rimanere a stretto contatto con Marik, nel bel mezzo di una qualche situazione atipica. Un conto è giocare a Duel Monsters, guardare un film o una serie tv, o ordinare del cibo etnico da asporto per cena, ma quando escono dalla safe zone il suo corpo e il suo cervello tendono a reagire in modo strano. 

Non vuole vederlo soffrire, e non c’è niente di male in questo. Marik è una delle poche persone tollerabili sulla faccia del pianeta, e ne ha già passate troppe. Non vuole nemmeno essere costretto a badare a lui, stargli vicino nel bel mezzo di un fottuto attacco di panico, dover trovare qualcosa da dire per calmarlo. 

Bakura non è bravo in quel genere di cose, fa schifo a consolare le persone. Il suo intero villaggio è stato sterminato, ha dovuto imparare a cavarsela da solo, nessuno gli è stato di sostegno. Come può pretendere Marik, che dopo tremila anni trascorsi a cercare la sua vendetta, Bakura gli dia qualcosa che non ha mai sperimentato in prima persona, che non ha idea di come  _ funzioni _ ?

Qualche anno prima la soluzione sarebbe stata facile. Bakura si sarebbe limitato a cedere il posto a Ryou, e avrebbe detto addio ad ogni possibile problema. È un lusso che non possiede più.

“Non stavo tornando in camera” cerca di riprendere possesso del proprio pigiama, stretto in una morsa ferrea. “Se proprio devo restare, fammi almeno stendere sotto le coperte. Assieme alla corrente è saltata anche la fottuta caldaia, fa freddo. E lasciami dormire.”

Marik lo sta fissando a vuoto, gli occhi spalancati, e Bakura ne approfitta per riprendere possesso della sua maglia. Gli ha appena chiesto di dividere un letto, ma tra le righe, come se gli pesasse doverlo fare. È fiero di sé per quella recita, ma sente comunque il cuore battere un po’ troppo veloce nel petto.

“Oppure me ne torno davvero in camera” insiste, e Marik sembra finalmente uscire dal suo stupore.

L’altro ragazzo scatta in piedi e lo aiuta a spostare le coperte, infilandosi subito sotto di esse. La Switch viene spenta e appoggiata sul comodino, senza altri commenti. Si mettono entrambi comodi, distanti pochi centimetri. Non sono mai stati assieme in un letto, ma sono abituati a sistemarsi sul divano uno accanto all’altro, sotto la stessa coperta. Non è poi molto diverso, giusto più comodo. Forse gli chiederà di spostarsi in camera, durante la prossima maratona su Netflix.

“È stupido avere paura del buio…” commenta Marik, sottovoce.

“Sì che lo è” gli risponde, come sempre senza filtri. Non è un commento crudele, per qualche motivo quelli non gli riescono granché bene quando sono indirizzati all’altro ragazzo, ma solo la pura onestà.

L’egiziano lo guarda dritto in faccia, le sopracciglia sollevate. Bakura sta aspettando una risposta stizzita, o irosa, e invece Marik ride piano, mentre scuote il capo. Evidentemente non si aspetta niente di diverso, da lui.

“Non è sempre stato così… dopo l’iniziazione, ho sempre avuto qualcuno con cui parlare, nella mia testa. All’inizio non era male, era una voce cattiva ma… non troppo diversa dalla tua” c’è un sorrisetto, sul viso di Marik.

“Non paragonarmi a quello psicopatico” sbuffa l’ex Spirito dell’Anello. “Ha cercato di ucciderti, a differenza mia.”

“Lo so” per qualche momento qualcosa di diverso, di più morbido, si insinua nel sorriso di Marik. L’espressione scema pian piano. “L’altro me stesso ha cercato di uccidermi, e ti ho anche coinvolto…”

“Gran bel modo per autosabotarsi” risponde Bakura, la dinamica è stata folle, ma ha visto cose più strane nel corso della sua lunga esistenza. “È tardi per scusarsi, e comunque nessuno ti ha chiesto di farlo” è acqua passata, battersi con la versione malvagia di Marik gli è pesato molto meno che vederlo schierarsi dalla parte del Faraone. Si è persino divertito, in parte.

“L’altro me stesso stava diventando sempre peggio, se non fossi riuscito ad toglierlo di mezzo… forse avrebbe finito per uccidere qualcun altro, di nuovo. È un bene che non ci sia più,  _ doveva _ sparire, ma…” la voce di Marik si fa più flebile, come se si vergognasse ad ammetterlo. “Era la parte peggiore, ma anche quella meno patetica, e... mi sento sempre come se mi mancasse un pezzo.”

Non sembra chissà che confessione, agli occhi di Bakura, e non capisce perché l’altro ragazzo la stia trattando come tale. Forse dipende dal proprio passato, che gli fornisce una percezione diversa. Bakura ha rubato e ucciso, mentre lottava per dare una degna sepoltura agli spiriti dei suoi cari. 

Quella versione di Marik era completamente fuori di testa, ma rimaneva a tutti gli effetti una parte dell’altro ragazzo. La dinamica che ha portato ad una scissione così netta era è l'unica cosa poco chiara (forse è stata opera della Barra del Millennio, o forse no) a differenza di tutto quel discorso sul “mancare un pezzo”. È ovvio che sia così, sarebbe strano il contrario.

Gli sta per rispondere, quando la stanza piomba nel buio. Un verso di gola esce dalle labbra di Marik, e un attimo dopo Bakura sente due mani aggrapparsi alla stoffa del proprio pigiama. Agisce d’impulso, toccandolo a sua volta, portando un braccio sul suo fianco.

“Bakura…” la voce del suo unico amico, e coinquilino, è allarmata e tesa.

“Sono qua. Chiudi gli occhi e respira.”

Sono a loro agio l’uno con l’altro, ma non intimi. Una mano sul braccio, una pacca sulla spalla, sono la normalità, ma non si abbracciano mai per più di un paio di secondi. Marik sembra averlo scordato. Bakura gli ha appoggiato una mano sul fianco, mantenendo una vaga distanza, e un attimo dopo se lo è ritrovato appiccicato addosso, come se l’altro ragazzo volesse fondersi con il suo corpo.

“Ogni volta è come tornare in quella fottuta tomba… o peggio. Non era così prima di vedere la luce del sole, e nemmeno quando…”

La voce di Marik è tesa, spezzata, e Bakura cerca di concentrarsi solo su quella, e non sul modo in cui i loro corpi aderiscono. Stringe un po’ la presa sui suoi fianchi, irrigidisce la mascella, e fa tutto il possibile per ignorare il respiro dell’altro ragazzo sul proprio collo.

È diviso tra la necessitá di mettere della distanza tra di loro, e il desiderio di mantenere quel contatto per sempre. Non fa nulla, in fondo Bakura è sempre stato egoista. 

Senza nessuna luce e nessun rumore nella stanza, il temporale si sente anche di più. È una sequenza di tuoni e fulmini, uniti allo scrosciare continuo della pioggia.

Marik non ha sussultato nel sentire i tuoni, finché l’illuminazione era presente, quindi dubita che sia parte del problema. Gli fa uno strano effetto averlo così vicino, con i rumori del temporale fuori dalla finestra. È suggestivo, un po’ più del dovuto.

Si trova lì per aiutare Marik a superare indenne la notte, senza far riaffiorare vecchi traumi, non per approfittare di lui. L’autocontrollo di Bakura ha sempre fatto schifo, non riesce nemmeno a trattenersi dal mandare a ‘fanculo la gente che lo guarda male mentre cammina in strada, come potrebbe impedire al suo uccello di risvegliarsi con una gamba di Marik premuta tra le sue?

“Ci sono cose più spaventose di una luce spenta” sbuffa, cercando disperatamente il proprio autocontrollo.

“Lo so” risponde il suo coinquilino, non senza una punta di irritazione. La buona notizia è che sembra ancora abbastanza in sé.

“Stai abbracciando qualcuno che ha venduto l’anima ad un demone in cambio di una vendetta. Tremila anni trascorsi sotto l’influenza di Zorc, una decina di omicidi alle spalle… e alla fine ho anche battuto quel figlio di puttana e sono tornato indietro, e tu hai paura  _ del buio _ .” Bakura sbuffa, il tono divertito. È una situazione surreale, se Marik deve temere qualcosa, o qualcuno, in quella stanza, sicuramente non è la mancanza di luce.

Non che abbia mai pensato di fargli del male, in realtà. All’inizio della loro conoscenza ha provato l'impulso di zittirlo forzatamente più di una volta, ma in realtà cos’ha fatto Bakura? Si è pugnalato da solo ad un braccio, come un completo idiota, ed è finito in ospedale _due_ _volte_ per colpa di Marik, del suo carisma e di quel bel faccino. A volte odia davvero se stesso.

Le sue parole sono più che altro un tentativo di distrazione, vuole mettere un po’ di spazio tra di loro, o se non altro tra i loro bacini. Marik non glielo permette, rimane incollato a lui come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita, e ringhia: “Lo so che è una paura stupida, ma sarebbe ancora più stupido avere paura  _ di te _ .”

Il resto del mondo dissentirebbe, ma Marik sembra convinto. Sono tutte stronzate, davvero. L'altro ragazzo è stato in possesso della Barra del Millennio, ha diviso il corpo con un completo squilibrato partorito dalla sua stessa mente, e ora convive con un ex spirito vendicativo millenario ( _ e che ne dica Marik, lui fa molta più paura di una vaga ombra nella stanza, vaffanculo e grazie tante _ ) e sta tremando nel buio per nessun cazzo di motivo logico e sensato. Come se non bastasse, il suddetto idiota non accenna a mollare la presa. È praticamente impossibile che Marik non si sia accorto dell’erezione che gli preme contro la coscia.

“Non ha nessun cazzo di senso” ringhia, cercando ancora una volta di allontanare il ventre da lui. Non vuole mettere chissà quanto spazio tra di loro, giusto un paio di centimetri per poter di nuovo respirare.

L’altro ragazzo è più forte di lui fisicamente, e affatto intenzionato a mollare la presa. “Bakura, potrò avere una stramaledetta paura, già è imbarazzante che tu lo sappia, almeno non rigirare il coltello nella fottuta piaga!” il tono ora è iroso. Dal modo in cui Marik rimane aggrappato a lui, sembra che abbia più che altro paura di vederlo allontanarsi.

È inutile insistere. Finirebbero solo per litigare, mentre il suo ex partner rimane avvinghiato a lui come un fottuto polipo. “Te ne sei accorto, vero?” mormora piano, la voce appena percepibile sopra il rumore della pioggia.

“Che stai rigirando il coltello nella piaga…?”

“Che il mio cazzo ti sta praticamente pugnalando una coscia, altro che coltello!”

Per un attimo non c’è altro che silenzio, nella stanza. Bakura si schiarisce la gola, improvvisamente conscio delle parole che sono uscite dalla sua bocca. Ha la scomoda tendenza a parlare prima di mettere in moto il cervello.

“Ah…” mormora infine Marik. “Avevo il dubbio… ma speravo che fosse il tuo cellulare.” Se non altro il suo tono è ora più stabile, meno tremante.

Bakura sbuffa, per l’ennesima volta. “Sì, il cellulare. Quello che ho lasciato il camera. Lasciami un po’ di spazio, idiota.”

Lo sente esitare. Trascorrono un paio di istanti, un lampo colora la stanza di luce. È troppo breve per distinguere qualcosa di diverso dall’oro dei capelli di Marik. La camera piomba di nuovo nel buio, e Bakura attende che l’altro ragazzo decida finalmente di spostarsi.

“Allora?” aggiunge, irritato.

Marik parla con un tono appena udibile. “Posso… non spostarmi comunque?”

Per qualche momento, nessuno dei due parla. A Bakura sembra persino di trattenere il respiro. Marik non accenna a spostare la gamba, e l’improvviso desiderio di sfregarsi a lui si fa spazio nella sua mente. Si costringe a non seguire quell’impulso, rimanendo perfettamente immobile.

“Okay…” ansima piano, poi fa qualcosa di totalmente inedito per loro. Infila una mano sotto la maglia dell’altro ragazzo, sulla schiena. “Posso?” mormora, non osando toccare le cicatrici senza permesso.

Un piccolo mugugno è tutto quello che riceve in risposta, finché non sfiora la base della sua schiena, e prende a risalire piano, delicatamente. “Va bene… se sei tu va bene” mormora Marik, mentre i polpastrelli di Bakura tracciano la sua spina dorsale, una carezza appena percepibile.

Si chiede cosa significhino davvero quelle parole, fin dove si estendano. Marik si sta lasciando toccare sulla schiena, da lui. È qualcosa che non avrebbe mai creduto possibile, e invece sta succedendo. Gli torna in mente un particolare litigio, avvenuto un paio di giorni dopo il suo trasferimento in quella casa. Marik gli ha intimato di andarsene, sottolineando che aveva di meglio da fare. Bakura ha risposto, irritato: “Ovvero? Un cazzo di fidanzato che ti aspetta, magari?”

“Un fidanzato? Sei fuori di testa se pensi che mi toglierei questa maglia di fronte a qualcuno, a  _ chiunque _ . Non posso avere una fottuta vita normale, nemmeno adesso che il Faraone è nella Duat!”

Sono quelle le parole che si è sentito rivolgere, eppure Marik si sta lasciando toccare da lui, sulla schiena. Bakura conosce tutta la storia, sa già cosa avrebbero tracciato le sue dita. Forse dipende da questo, in parte, ma chi vuole prendere in giro? Marik non si sta lasciando toccare in quel modo, stretto tra le sue braccia, con la propria erezione premuta su una gamba, perché sono  _ amici _ . Non sa nemmeno se il termine sia del tutto applicabile, al loro rapporto.

Non importa, decide, mentre inizia a muovere i polpastrelli con piccoli moti circolari. Non sta tracciando le incisioni, è più un tentativo di conforto, oltre che uno scoprire la pelle nuda dell’altro ragazzo. Non si trattiene oltre, muovendo il bacino contro di lui, e un sussulto esce dalle labbra di Marik.

Non c’è una gran risposta da parte sua, all’inizio. A parte una serie di sospiri, e il respiro che si fa più pesante, Marik rimane del tutto immobile mentre la mano di Bakura scivola sulla sua schiena, con movimenti meno contenuti. Si sta sfregando a lui nel frattempo, cercando di non essere troppo esplicito, impresa in cui sta già fallendo miseramente.

Percorre ancora una volta la sua pelle, scendendo più in basso, e quando arriva all’orlo dei pantaloni non si trattiene. Porta la mano sui suoi glutei e ne stringe uno a pieno palmo, assaporando la consistenza sotto le dita.

Marik emette una specie di verso imbarazzato, poi lo afferra per una spalla e lo spinge con la schiena sul materasso. Bakura spalanca gli occhi. Prima di capire cosa sta succedendo si ritrova con un altro corpo premuto sul suo, Marik che lo sovrasta, e la sua bocca sulla propria.

Impiega qualche istante per ricordarsi come si fa a respirare. Ringrazia l’assenza di luce, non solo per quel piccolo miracolo, ma anche perché non sa che razza di espressione abbia la sua faccia in quel momento… di sicuro nulla di troppo dignitoso. 

Completamente preso alla sprovvista, si rende conto che dovrebbe rispondere solo quando Marik si sta già allontanando. Lo afferra per i capelli e fa sbattere ancora una volta le sue labbra contro le proprie, ignorando il retrogusto del sangue, e l’evidente sussulto dell’altro ragazzo.

“Bakura-” ansima Marik, e lui mormora: “Zitto” prima di tornare a baciarlo sulla bocca.

Un attimo dopo sono già persi l’uno nell’altro, avere Marik su di lui in quel modo gli fa girare la testa. Il cuore batte veloce nel petto, non ha mai vissuto niente del genere, non nel corso di quella vita, e non con qualcuno che gli piace davvero.

Quello che li lega è unico nel suo genere, una completa prima volta per Bakura, in tremila anni di esistenza. Il sesso non è una novità, ma Marik non è solo un corpo caldo con cui passare una notte per poi dimenticarsene, come nell’antico Egitto.

L’aspetto fisico dell’altro ragazzo, e i muscoli ben definiti che sta toccando con le mani, non aiutano il suo autocontrollo. Con le labbra sulle proprie, e qualcosa di duro che gli preme contro il fianco, non impiega molto per spingere la lingua nella sua bocca. Un attimo dopo ha già una mano dentro l’elastico dei pantaloni di Marik.

Un gemito sfugge dalle labbra del suo partner, quando inizia a toccarlo sopra la stoffa della biancheria. Usa le dita, il palmo, spalancando gli occhi nel notare le dimensioni  _ interessanti _ . Infila subito la mano sotto la stoffa, per accertasene. L’altro ragazzo non trattiene un gemito.

“C-cazzo Marik…” ansima, stringendo l’erezione nella mano, e iniziando a muovere il palmo su di essa. È calda, dura, ma soprattutto  _ grossa _ , e l’interesse di Bakura raggiunge subito nuovi vertici. Marik gli piace a priori, con quel viso e quel corpo fantastici, e una personalità capace di tenergli testa. Quella novità lo fa sentire come se, per una cazzo di volta nella sua stramaledetta, lunghissima esistenza, Bakura avesse vinto il fottuto jackpot. “Q-questa non è la prima e l’ultima volta, vero? Perché con questo mi ci devi scopare il prima possibile, porca puttana.”

Il gemito che esce dalle labbra di Marik questa volta è di gola, rumoroso. Il suo compagno impreca, poi chiama il suo nome, si bilancia meglio su un braccio e usa l’altra mano per sollevargli la maglia. Bakura trattiene il respiro, un brivido caldo gli invade il corpo, ma non ha il tempo di assaporare la sensazione. Marik lo lascia con la t-shirt sollevata, il busto esposto, e passa subito ai suoi pantaloni, che vengono abbassati assieme alla biancheria.

“P-perché non lo abbiamo fatto prima?” ansima l’egiziano, mentre la sua mano si avvolge attorno all’erezione di Bakura.

È una bella domanda, considerando che l’attrazione reciproca non è mai mancata. Perché sono due idioti, probabilmente. Persino lui si è reso conto degli sguardi che di tanto in tanto Marik gli rivolgeva, quando credeva di non essere visto. 

Una discussione a base di sentimenti e confessioni reciproche è uno scenario abbastanza agghiacciante, così Bakura si è nascosto dietro la sua solita indifferenza, e ha preteso che non gli importasse. Ignorare quel genere di cose è il modo più semplice per affrontarle e sopravvivere giornalmente; o almeno è quello che aveva creduto, prima di ritrovarsi con la bocca di Marik sulla sua, e le mani dell’altro ragazzo nei pantaloni.

Non si illude di poter evitare per sempre quella discussione. Per il momento è sollevato di averla saltata, e di essersi ritrovato direttamente a sfregarsi contro di lui su un letto.

Sposta una gamba, facendola passare sotto quella del suo compagno. Si sistema meglio, circondandogli i fianchi con le cosce. Si stanno toccando a vicenda, vorrebbe qualcosa di più, ma sa che difficilmente lo otterrà quella sera. Aumenta il ritmo della propria mano, e la luce si accende di colpo.

Sussultano entrambi. È tornata l’energia elettrica, evidentemente. Lo sente irrigidirsi contro il proprio corpo, e Bakura stringe la presa della mano, ringhiando: “Non provare a spostarti di un centimetro.”

Se Marik provasse a scappare da quel letto, lo ucciderebbe. Non ci sarebbe nessun altro modo per risolvere la faccenda, a parte un omicidio.

Per fortuna non succede niente del genere. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, l’altro ragazzo nasconde il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e torna a toccarlo con movimenti secchi e veloci.

Bakura chiude gli occhi, abbandonandosi alle sensazioni. Le coperte non gli permettono di guardare i loro corpi nudi, e Marik non espone il viso, quindi si concentra soltanto sul continuare a toccarlo, mentre si sente andare a fuoco. Il piacere sta montando in fretta, Marik mormora il suo nome, le labbra a pochi centimetri dalla pelle accaldata. 

Sa che arriverà all’orgasmo a breve, ma a portarlo definitivamente sull’orlo del climax è sentire il suo partner che si tende su di sé, i gemiti rumorosi che lasciano le sue labbra. Lo sperma di Marik schizza sul proprio stomaco esposto, bagnandogli la pelle, e Bakura si ritrova a venire a sua volta.

Grida il suo nome, si aggrappa a lui con la mano libera, e inarca la schiena. Non si preoccupa di contenersi, lascia che i brividi lo scuotano da capo a piedi. Probabilmente gli sfugge anche un’imprecazione o due, finché le proprie labbra non vengono tappate da quelle di Marik.

Quel nuovo bacio risulta ancora meno coordinato dei precedenti, le lingue che sfregano l’una sull’altra, i respiri pesanti e spezzati. Quando l’altro ragazzo si sposta da lui ha un’espressione persa, le pupille dilatate, e un rossore sulle guance che si nota anche sulla sua carnagione scura. Il cuore di Bakura perde un battito.

Distoglie lo sguardo, sospira e cerca di spostarsi da dove si trovava. La mano di Marik si serra attorno al suo avambraccio, prima che Bakura possa rimettersi in piedi. “Dove stai andando?”

“A ripulirmi, dove altro dovrei andare?” sbuffa, è praticamente ricoperto di sperma. Tanto vale che si cambi anche il pigiama.

La luce vacilla di nuovo, solo per un istante, per poi tornare stabile nella stanza. È solo un attimo, un’intermittenza appena accennata, ma basta perché Marik stringa più forte la presa sul suo braccio.

“Non se ne parla neanche, puoi ripulirti domani. Prendi una delle mie maglie, se proprio devi.”

Bakura piega le labbra in un sogghigno, sa quando Marik tenga ai suoi vestiti, deve essere proprio disperato se si offre di prestarglieli. Per sua sfortuna, il capo d’abbigliamento preferito di Marik è il solito crop top lilla che ancora indossa di tanto in tanto. Bakura non prenderebbe in prestito niente del genere a priori, men che meno per dormire.

Si sfila la maglia del pigiama, la usa per pulirsi il petto e poi la butta sul pavimento. Marik gli rivolge uno sguardo irritato, e Bakura si limita ad ampliare il ghigno.

“Dammi qualcosa di decente da mettermi.”


	10. Film horror e nuove conoscenze

**Note:** la mia prima fanfiction con Ryou e Yami Marik! È più che altro un character studio, ma mi piacciono moltissimo e sicuramente scriverò ancora su di loro❤

**Coppie:** Deathshipping, Thiefshipping secondaria (hint Bronzeshipping e Tendershipping, ma si può anche leggere come una pre-Conspireshipping)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Marik ha fatto un errore di calcolo, evidentemente. Non che sia una sua colpa, il controllo che esercita su quella mente è generalmente limitato, e l’altro se stesso - la versione più debole, e meno autentica, che è il proprietario legittimo del  _ loro _ corpo - non lo ha informato.

L’altro Marik è un idiota, con ogni probabilità nemmeno lui si è reso conto di nulla. In fondo all’altro se stesso importa solo dello Spirito dell’Anello, non dell’involucro. Marik - la variante più malvagia, più  _ vera _ \- sbufferebbe sonoramente di fronte a quel pensiero, fin troppo seccante e realistico, se non fosse impegnato con altro.

Non ha mai visto un film horror in vita sua, e si sta appassionando. La trama non è complessa, ma il modo in cui tutti quei ragazzini vengono ammazzati uno dopo l’altro… semplicemente incredibile, fantastico, strafigo, al punto che Marik prenderebbe volentieri spunto, se solo fosse possibile farlo.

“Come non hai mai visto Nightmare?! Ma è un classico! Devi assolutamente recuperarlo, anche a Bakura è piaciuto un sacco!” gli ha detto Ryou, e poi è andato in camera a recuperare il dvd.

Marik è rimasto bloccato davanti al televisore, completamente rapito fin dalla prima scena. Non c’è da stupirsi che allo Spirito dell’Anello piaccia quel film, visto che parla di una vendetta. È però la quantità di sangue, e il modo in cui la gente viene squartata nel sonno, ad entusiasmare Marik.

“Magari si potesse fare sul serio!” ha esclamato, rapito.

“Peccato che non sia possibile” ha riso Ryou, con appena una nota di nervosismo nella voce, prima di tornare al solito tono gioviale. “Vado in cucina a preparare qualcosa!”

Non ha idea di quanto tempo sia trascorso da quella conversazione, le avventure di Freddy Krueger lo hanno rapito al punto da fargli ignorare tutto il resto. Certo, il sangue non è poi molto realistico, ma Ryou ha specificato che si tratta di un vecchio film, e che potranno guardare qualcosa di più nuovo e raccapricciante, dopo aver terminato i classici. Marik non vede l’ora.

Ha certamente fatto un errore di calcolo, ma ne ha guadagnato. 

Lui e l’altro se stesso sono la stessa persona, e al tempo stesso due entità distinte. Dividono il corpo e la mente, ma non vivono in simbiosi, non provano le stesse identiche emozioni, e il loro rapporto è altalenante.

Lui ha protetto l’altro Marik, ha preso il suo posto da bambino, quando il pugnale e l’inchiostro sono stati troppo dolorosi da sopportare. Ha fasciato le ferite, ha persino ucciso il  _ loro _ padre, e lo ha tenuto nascosto a Marik per non ferirlo ulteriormente. Non ha fatto che proteggerlo e sostenerlo, e cosa ha ottenuto in cambio? L’altro se stesso lo ha rifiutato, si è sforzato di tenerlo a bada, di seppellire la sua coscienza in un angolo buio della mente.

Marik - la parte più oscura - è consapevole della propria identità, conosce il motivo per cui è stato creato. La sua coscienza è nata da un dolore insopportabile, dalla sofferenza e dalla sete di sangue, mescolate con una dose di antica magia Egizia. Con il tempo è cresciuto, e l’altro Marik ha continuato a riversare in lui ogni negatività. Si è fatto carico delle pulsioni represse, ma la sua psiche è comunque maturata a pari passo con quella dell’altro se stesso.

Durante Battle City, ha deciso di agire per la prima volta contro il legittimo proprietario di quel corpo. È stato ignorato e bistrattato troppo a lungo, dalla stessa persona che un tempo ha protetto e difeso. A Marik importa solo di se stesso (e dello Spirito dell’Anello, ma quello è uno sviluppo relativamente recente) lo conosce abbastanza bene da saperlo. In fondo sono più o meno la stessa persona, generati da un’unica coscienza otto anni prima.

La sua permanenza nel Regno delle Ombre non è stata poi molto complicata, i demoni tendono a mantenere le distanze da lui. Per un lungo periodo, si è semplicemente perso. Quando è tornato, ha portato indietro con sé Bakura come regalo di riconciliazione per l’altro se stesso. Glielo ha ridato un po’ maltrattato nello spirito - più a causa di Zorc, che sua - ma comunque integro, e poi ha chiesto qualcosa in cambio.

Bakura è interessante, un po’ per la sua identità di spirito millenario, e un po’ per quell’atteggiamento che gli fa venire voglia di sbatterlo contro un muro e zittirlo in malomodo, ma diventa presto noioso. La sete di sangue è divertente solo quando puoi sfogarla. Marik sa di non poter ammazzare davvero Bakura, non dopo Battle City e il Regno delle Ombre, e minacciarlo a parole è divertente solo fino ad un certo punto. Preferisce lasciare quell’idiota di uno spirito all’altro se stesso.

Se Bakura ha un lato positivo, si tratta sicuramente del suo aspetto fisico, ma quel corpo non è nemmeno di sua proprietà. Lo ha visto, il vero Bakura, nel Regno delle Ombre, con la pelle scura e la cicatrice sotto l’occhio. Lo ha sentito imprecare dopo essere tornato in quel piano di esistenza, ancora una volta collegato al suo vecchio corpo ospitante: Ryou.

L’altro se stesso è stato in controllo della loro mente durante quell’incontro, ma Marik ha ascoltato e recepito le parole di Bakura: Ryou gli ha detto che avrebbe studiato un metodo, un incantesimo, qualcosa capace di ridargli il suo vecchio corpo, o almeno una replica convincente. Quel discorso ha certamente attirato il suo interesse, perché anche a lui piacerebbe avere un corpo esclusivamente suo, invece di occupare quello in cui è nato come un ospite non voluto.

“Voglio incontrare questo Ryou” ha preteso prima con l’altro Marik, e poi con Bakura.

L’altro se stesso si è rifiutato. Bakura ha sbuffato. “Non c’è niente di interessante da incontrare. È debole e patetico, è per quello che riesco a prendere possesso del suo corpo molto meglio, e più spesso, di quanto tu non riesca a fare con quello di Marik” la frase è stata terminata con un ampio ghigno su quella faccia da schiaffi.

Non è nella natura di Marik cedere, e quelle parole non hanno fatto che attirarlo maggiormente. Una versione più debole e patetica di Bakura, con quello stesso aspetto fisico e un atteggiamento spaventabile, dimesso, in balia delle sue parole e delle sue azioni?

Non solo  _ sembra _ troppo bello per essere vero,  _ è  _ troppo bello per essere vero.

Ha dovuto promettere a quei due idioti - l’altro se stesso, e l’ex Spirito dell’Anello - che non ferirà fisicamente Ryou, per poterlo incontrare. È stato molto chiaro con loro: o gli davano quello che voleva, o avrebbe trovato un modo per ottenerlo comunque, ma senza sottostare alle loro regole. Imporsi su qualcun altro è sempre eccitante, e la sensazione si intensifica se la motivazione alla base era tanto succosa.

Alla fine è riuscito nel suo intento: ha incontrato Ryou. La versione più ingenua e debole di Bakura,  _ in teoria _ , che non ha fatto che sorridere di fronte a lui. Marik lo ha ovviamente minacciato, si è leccato le labbra mentre elencava i modi in cui avrebbe potuto far scorrere il sangue su quella bella pelle candida, e Ryou non si è scomposto più di tanto.

“Non credo che sia possibile…” ha ridacchiato, una punta di nervosismo nel tono gioviale. “Ma se vuoi vedere del sangue ho un’ottima alternativa! Ti piacerà di sicuro!”

Lui e l’altro Marik non sono cresciuti con un televisore, e anche quando la sua controparte si è effettivamente intrattenuta davanti allo schermo, lui non ha considerato l’attività degna di interesse. Si è sbagliato. Ryou lo ha letteralmente lasciato di fronte ad un film, chissà quanto tempo prima, e Marik non ha distolto l’attenzione nemmeno per dieci istanti, mentre Freddy Krueger squarta la gente sullo schermo.

Si sta divertendo. Per una volta è in pieno possesso di quel corpo, per motivi diversi dall’ammazzare qualcuno o dal risolvere qualche scomoda situazione per conto dell’altro se stesso, e  _ gli sta piacendo _ . Non ha ancora un suo corpo personale, ma non importa, pretenderà sicuramente altre giornate identiche a quella.

“Ehi Marik!” sente chiamare dalla cucina. “Puoi venire un attimo?”

“Ma il film…” protesta a voce alta.

“Premi il tasto con le due linee verticali per metterlo in pausa!”

Marik afferra il telecomando, perplesso. È più facile a dirsi che a farsi. Corruga le sopracciglia mentre cerca il simbolo, poi lo preme con esitazione, temendo di spegnere per sbaglio il televisore, o di combinare chissà che altro disastro. Il film si limita ad interrompersi, rimanendo immobile sulla scena.

Va in cucina, e quello che vede gli fa spalancare gli occhi. Ryou ha un sorriso un po’ dolorante sulle labbra, ma la sua espressione è praticamente la stessa. Non c’era traccia di cibo, ma dal forno proviene un odore invitante. Sul tavolo è appoggiato un coltello, e vicino ad esso una cassetta del pronto soccorso già aperta, ma la prima cosa che attira Marik è il taglio suo braccio sinistro dell'altro ragazzo. Non è profondo, ma sanguina.

“Scusa, mi sono tagliato per sbaglio… mi daresti una mano? Non riesco a fasciarmi il braccio da solo.”

Il cuore accelera nel petto, nel soffermare lo sguardo sulla scena. C’è qualcosa che non torna, ma non si sofferma a pensarci. Si avvicina a lui, gli afferra il polso. Lo vide sussultare, ma non si ferma, lo sguardo puntato sulla pelle chiarissima bagnata dal sangue.

È uno spettacolo, e ne vorrebbe di più, ma ha fatto una promessa. Non che a Marik sia mai importato granché di mantenerle, ma non può ammazzare il corpo ospitante di Bakura, e poi… quel ragazzino gli piace abbastanza da volerlo mantenere vivo. Forse potrebbe giocare un po’ con lui, torturarlo e farlo gridare, in fondo ha promesso solo di non ucciderlo… Ryou è stato bravo a distrarlo con quel film horror, ma ora gli sta servendo quel braccio, splendidamente macchiato di sangue, su un piatto d’argento.

Sarebbe impossibile non eccitarsi, e Marik non è mai stato granché bravo a contenere gli impulsi. È estremamente diverso dall’altro se stesso, in quel senso. Lui è onesto, diretto e senza filtri, e lo dimostra portando quel braccio alle labbra e facendo scorrere la lingua sulla ferita. Ignora il modo in cui Ryou si irrigidisce, trattenendo il polso nella propria presa.

Lo ripulisce dal sangue, mugugnando in apprezzamento nel sentire il sapore ferroso in bocca. Termina con calma, poi afferra il disinfettante dentro la cassetta del pronto soccorso. È sempre stato bravo con le fasciature. Ha dovuto diventarlo, per il bene dell’altro Marik.

Vuole ancora sentire Ryou che grida e geme, vuole vedere dell’altro sangue su quella pelle pallidissima, ma ha un film da terminare, e gli sembra di aver colto qualcosa riguardo un sequel. Prima o poi si divertirà con lui, ma non ha fretta.

Termina la fasciatura rapidamente, con cura, senza stringere troppo né troppo poco. Quando solleva lo sguardo, le guance di Ryou sono evidentemente arrossate, e Marik si ritrova a chiedersi il motivo. Anche lui si sente su di giri, il cuore batte veloce nella cassa toracica, ma è merito del sangue, probabilmente.

Ryou si schiarisce la gola, poi torna a sorridere. “Perché non torni in salotto, per continuare il film? Bisogna premere il tasto play, quello con il triangolo, per farlo ripartire. Tra poco arrivo assieme alla torta, è praticamente pronta.”

Solo dieci minuti più tardi, mentre ancora aspetta di scoprire se Freddy otterrà la sua vendetta, Marik realizza qualcosa. Non ha il minimo senso che Ryou si sia ferito per errore, in quel modo tanto evidente, dopo aver  _ finito _ di cucinare. Non riesce a capire, ma non gli è dispiaciuto ripulirlo dal sangue e fasciare la ferita, quindi non si fa troppe domande.

Di una cosa però è certo: Bakura è un completo imbecille, se pensa che Ryou sia la sua versione più  _ debole e patetica _ . Marik conosce l’aspetto fisico del Re dei Ladri, lo ha visto nel Regno delle Ombre, la somiglianza con Ryou è evidente. Il cognome  _ Bakura _ non è una casualità, la linea di sangue è sicuramente la stessa.

Inoltre, quel ragazzino non ha paura di lui. Gli è sembrato spaventato all’inizio, almeno un po’. Le risatine nervose, e l’atteggiamento dimesso, lo hanno ingannato. Sa davvero poco di Ryou, praticamente non si conoscono, ma è un mistero che vuole risolvere. Non si stupirebbe di scoprire che Bakura riesce a controllare così spesso quel corpo solo perché Ryou glielo lascia fare, per qualche strano motivo.

Forse sono simili in questo, in fondo Marik non si è mai impegnato davvero a fondo nel prendere possesso di un corpo che è anche il suo, lasciandolo al legittimo proprietario la gran parte delle volte. Forse nemmeno a Ryou importa granché di essere in controllo ventiquattro ore al giorno, o forse ha degli altri motivi. Di certo quell’idiota di uno spirito lo ha fregato bene, blaterado su quanto sia debole e inutile il proprietario del suo corpo ospitante, al punto che Marik ci ha creduto.

Quel nuovo risvolto non gli dispiace, scopre quando Ryou prende posto vicino a lui, dopo aver appoggiato una torta al cioccolato sul tavolo di fronte a loro. Ne accetta una fetta, e la gusta con piacere, trovandola fin troppo invitante. Quando Ryou gli chiede se ne voglia una seconda, risponde con un sì entusiasta. L’altro Marik si lamenterà di sicuro per l’eccesso di carboidrati e zuccheri, e lui sogghigna di fronte a quel pensiero, mentre addenta di gusto quella torta deliziosa.

“Sai, sono rimasto stupito quando Bakura mi ha detto che volevi incontrarmi” Ryou sorride, sistemandosi meglio sul divano, a pochi centimetri di distanza da lui. “Di solito le persone non chiedono di me.”

Marik emette uno sbuffo divertito. “Ma se sei molto meglio dell’altro Bakura. Peggio per loro”

  
  


*

  
  


“Hai fatto  _ cosa _ ?!” sbotta Bakura, alzando lo sguardo dalla Nintendo Switch.

È scesa la sera, Ryou si è preparato per andare a dormire, si è steso a letto, e solo a quel punto è entrato nella propria mente, per contattare lo spirito ospite nel suo corpo. È diventato bravo in quel genere di comunicazione, Ryou. Non parlano tutti i giorni, ma succede spesso.

“Era un test. Ho voluto provare una cosa” risponde con calma, il sorriso sulle labbra, del tutto padrone di sé.

“Ferendoti un braccio con un coltello?!” sbotta Bakura. L'ex spirito dell'Anello è evidentemente preoccupato, anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai a voce alta. 

Bakura ha quel genere di carattere, ma Ryou ha smesso da tempo di illudersi. Sa che la priorità dello spirito è quel corpo, non lui in quanto persona. 

C’è sempre una piccola parte di lui che spera il contrario. Il loro rapporto è il più stretto che abbia mai sperimentato, e non solo perché dividono un unico involucro di carne e sangue. È un po’ deprimente, ma Ryou è abituato ad accontentarsi.

“Da che pulpito” gli risponde, fingendo indifferenza mentre osserva le emozioni che passano sul viso di Bakura.

L’ex spirito dell’anello è come un libro aperto, facile da interpretare. Le vicende legate a Battle City hanno lasciato un retrogusto amaro in entrambi, ma Ryou lo ha da tempo perdonato. Fin dall’inizio, ha compreso le motivazioni dietro il modo di agire di Bakura, e gli ha scusato qualcosa di troppo. È stata anche colpa sua, ne è ben consapevole.

Lo spirito si sente ancora in colpa per averlo fatto finire in ospedale due volte, specialmente ora, che è libero dall’influenza di Zorc. Vale lo stesso per Marik, con cui Ryou ha un rapporto superficiale, ma non negativo.

Ha perdonato ogni cosa ad entrambi, ma non per questo evita di riportare verbalmente a galla quelle vicende di tanto in tanto, per sottolineare qualche concetto.

“Non è la stessa cosa!” insiste Bakura. “Chi si ferirebbe di fronte ad un fottuto psicopatico?! La prossima volta tagliati un braccio in una vasca piena di squali, già che ci sei! Ma che cazzo!”

Ryou scoppia a ridere, educatamente, coprendosi le labbra con la mano. “Ha preso il mio DVD dello Squalo?”

“Marik ha voluto guardarlo l’altro giorno” Bakura alza gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando. “E non è quello il punto del discorso!”

“Ho tutto sotto controllo” gli risponde, e ne è davvero convinto. Marik non gli farebbe niente di male, nemmeno la versione malvagia, o almeno è quello che suppone e spera. In ogni caso si è divertito, e ha tutte le intenzioni di replicare quella giornata. “A proposito, dovrai lasciarmi il mio corpo, prossimamente. Gli ho promesso di guardare i sequel di Nightmare.”

“I sequel. Plurale. E sono  _ otto _ ” Bakura gli rivolge un’occhiataccia. “No ma tranquillo, continua pure a guardare film horror con uno squilibrato, ma magari finisci quell’incantesimo per farmi riavere il mio vecchio corpo, prima che trovino  _ questo _ morto in un vicolo!”

Ryou sorride. “Lo sai che lo avrei già fatto, se fosse così semplice. Ci sto lavorando, prima o poi avrete entrambi un nuovo corpo. A nessuno piace dividere questo genere di cose, suppongo.”

Bakura lo fulmina con lo sguardo, di nuovo. “L’unica cosa buona nel dare un nuovo corpo a quello schizzato, è che così Marik non lo avrebbe più nella sua testa, ma…” l’ex Spirito dell’Anello scuote il capo, poi gli fa cenno di uscire. “Vattene, ho una partita da finire” aggiunse, indicando la Switch.

“Sai, l’altro Marik non è così male… probabilmente è il tuo atteggiamento a dargli sui nervi. Con me è stato carino” Ryou pronuncia quelle parole con il solito sorriso gentile, in fondo è la verità, poi chiude la porta della Soul Room, prima che Bakura possa iniziare ad urlare improperi.

In realtà non è del tutto certo e rilassato, riguardo le vere intenzioni dell’altra personalità di Marik, ma il pomeriggio è andato… meglio del previsto. Ferirsi ad un braccio è stato un test, Ryou si aspettava un atteggiamento molto più morboso, di certo non una fasciatura perfetta. Mettersi a leccare il sangue altrui non è una reazione normale, ma per gli standard del lato oscuro di Marik? Si aspettava ben di peggio.

Gli piace rimanere in sua compagnia, è una bella sensazione che, per una volta, qualcuno cerchi davvero  _ lui _ . Yugi è un suo amico, in teoria, ma Ryou non fa parte della sua cerchia più stretta. Persino vicino a loro, si sente sempre come un elemento esterno, qualcuno che non farebbe una gran differenza se se ne andasse all’improvviso. Anche Marik è un suo amico, più o meno, ma all’altro ragazzo interessa principalmente Bakura.

È stata una sorpresa scoprire che la versione oscura di Marik voleva incontrare  _ lui _ . Ne è rimasto stupito, perché quel lato della personalità dell’altro ragazzo ha un trascorso con Bakura, sono scappati assieme dal Regno delle Ombre, avrebbe molto più senso se avesse chiesto di incontrare l’ex Spirito dell’Anello, e invece non è andata così.

Ci sono diversi quesiti ancora in sospeso, domande che un giorno pretenderanno una risposta, ma Ryou ha passato un ottimo pomeriggio, e tanto basta.


	11. San Valentino

**Fandom:** Yu-gi-oh Duel Monsters   
**Coppia:** Thiefshipping/Citronshipping   
**Warning:** future!fic mediamente crack, linguaggio volgare, sono uscita fuori traccia temo, ma ho avvisato **  
** **  
** **Note:** Ero incerta se partecipare o meno a questa challenge, perché è bellissima, ma mi mancavano le idee e la scadenza era troppo vicina.   
Ieri notte, prima di dormire, stavo rileggendo i prompt, e arrivata l’ispirazione… e ho abbozzato la OS dall’una alle tre, invece di dormire. Stamani l’ho riletta, sistemata, e conclusa.   
Mi scuso in anticipo per il livello di crack, e per la qualità (se dovesse essere bassina). Prendetela per quello che è: una cosa scritta di getto alle due della notte X’D   
Partecipa alla  **challenge trash di San Valentino** (multifandom) del gruppo  **Naruto FanFiction Italia** :  **“Otturami ste carie challenge”**   
  
**Prompt:**   
“Amare qualcuno significa desiderare di invecchiare accanto a lui.” (Albert Camus)

“Ti ho amato prima di saperlo e forse è solo così che si ama.” (P. C. Freitas)

“L'amore consiste nell'essere cretini assieme” (Paul Valéry)

"È il primo San Valentino che passiamo assieme" esordisce Bakura, quando esce dalla sua stanza quella mattina.

A Marik - che a differenza del suo coinquilino si è già lavato, vestito e truccato, ed è pronto per iniziare una nuova giornata - per poco non va di traverso il the che sta bevendo. "Cosa…?" chiede, perché l'ultima volta che ha controllato, lui e Bakura non erano una coppia.

Sono amici, dividono un appartamento, e ogni tanto scopano. Non dormono nemmeno nella stessa camera, almeno che uno dei due non si addormenti nel letto dell’altro, o che non ci sia qualche motivo specifico. 

L'ex spirito dell'Anello è più tollerabile da quando ha riavuto il suo vecchio corpo, e non è più sotto l'influenza di Zorc. Non che Bakura fosse poi così problematico prima, collaborare durante Battle City è stata la miglior cosa che potesse succedergli… la seconda migliore, la loro convivenza ora ha quel primato. Gli piaceva anche prima, ma lo preferisce in quella nuova versione: meno crudele, e con un corpo che non è stato preso in prestito da qualcun altro.

"Il primo San Valentino che passiamo assieme" ripete Bakura, come se fosse Marik a non aver capito quelle parole, e non la frase in sé ad essere completamente insensata. "Una festa noiosa, piena di stupide scritte sui cioccolatini, e di gif animate da boomers che intasano il web."

"Gif da cosa?"

Bakura solleva le spalle, ignorando l’interruzione. "Ma indovina un po', in realtà tutta questa gente sta festeggiando un santo che è stato torturato e ammazzato per decapitazione… oltre alla morte di altri due tizi. Divertente, no?"

Marik è perplesso. Dubita che il significato della festa sia direttamente correlato alla morte cruenta del personaggio storico in questione, ma aprire Wikipedia per controllare non è tra le sue priorità, quella mattina. "Ti sei informato bene." 

La vera domanda è: perché mai Bakura avrebbe dovuto fare delle ricerche riguardo la presunta festa degli innamorati? Per lui è sempre stata una ricorrenza consumistica e poco interessante, per non dire stucchevole, niente di cui preoccuparsi.

"Non io… è Ryou che conosce un sacco di stronzate mediamente inutili, compresa questa." Bakura sbuffa, poi sogghigna e afferma: "Dovremmo fare qualcosa di interessante oggi… in fondo non è la festa degli innamorati, è un cazzo di massacro."

"Sì…?" gli esce più come una domanda, che come un'affermazione. Bakura gli sta davvero chiedendo di uscire assieme a San Valentino, anche se in quel modo ridicolo? "Tipo cosa?"

"Non so, qualcosa di diverso dal solito, qualcosa di eccitante… possiamo rapinare quella famosa banca" hanno riso e scherzato parecchio sull'argomento. È una delle loro battute ricorrenti: di tanto in tanto uno dei due propone di rapinare una banca, o fa una battuta al riguardo.

"È domenica, sono chiuse" gli ricorda, ridacchiando. "Sarà per la prossima volta." Ishizu ne farebbe un dramma, se ci provassero davvero. È convinta che Bakura sia una cattiva influenza su di lui già a priori, anche quando non stanno facendo proprio nulla di male, probabilmente non è il caso di confermare una delle più grosse paure di sua sorella.

Il Re dei Ladri sta già utilizzando dei modi meno plateali per tenere fede al suo nome, Bakura è bravissimo con le truffe online, ma questo dettaglio non lo hanno raccontato ad Ishizu. Hanno abbastanza denaro per poter sopravvivere un’intera vita senza lavorare un singolo giorno, non è la necessità a spingerli verso l’illecito, ma il brivido e il costante desiderio di sentirsi liberi.

Lo guarda aprire il frigorifero, e cercare qualcosa con cui fare colazione. Bakura indossa ancora il pigiama, ha i capelli arruffati. "Ci introduciamo nella nuova villa di Kaiba" afferma, mentre estrae dal frigorifero gli avanzi della sera prima: mezzo kebab piccante vegetariano, condito da troppa cipolla. 

Marik lo fissa, un po' affascinato e un po' disgustato, chiedendosi se davvero Bakura abbia intenzione di mangiare quella roba per colazione. "Quel posto ha delle telecamere, e delle guardie. Perché dovremmo fare tutta questa fatica?"

"Per scopare nel bagno con la jacuzzi, l'acqua termale e l'idromassaggio, che ha pubblicato su Facebook ieri. A quel tizio piace così tanto sfoggiare i suoi miliardi, da dimenticarsi che qualcuno potrebbe approfittarne."

"Quel bagno ha i rubinetti a forma di drago bianco occhi blu" il viso di Marik si contrae in una smorfia, ma sta più che altro guardando il tragitto del kebab, che viene spostato dal frigorifero al microonde. "I rubinetti. A forma di drago bianco occhi blu."

"Sì,  _ e l'acqua termale. _ "

Non è una cattiva idea. Si tratta pur sempre di Seto Kaiba, non hanno mantenuto i contatti dopo l'uscita di scena del Faraone, ma cosa potrebbe fare di così terribile il proprietario della Kaiba Corp, se anche li beccasse? Al peggio chiameranno Ryou, che a sua volta chiamerà Yugi, se le cose dovessero davvero mettersi male.

"Facciamolo" gli risponde. "Questa notte, appena fa buio." Bakura sta addentando il kebab. Lo osserva mordere e ingoiare senza esitazione, e afferma: "E non avvicinarti a me senza lavarti prima i denti, quella roba è piena di cipolla."

"Ma se era la tua cena di ieri sera! Non ho rotto il cazzo quando  _ tu _ mi hai baciato sul divano dopo aver mangiato questa roba!"

"Non erano le nove del mattino."

"Chissenefrega."

  
  


-

  
  


L'acqua è calda, forse un po' troppo, ma il suo corpo si sta abituando. Gli gira un po' la testa. In un'altra occasione forse si sarebbe limitato a rilassarsi e a godersi il tepore, ma il loro programma per la serata è troppo allettante per lasciar perdere.

Introdursi in quella villa è stato semplice, più del previsto. È bastato non passare dall'ingresso. Non è sicuro che nessuna telecamera li abbia filmati, ma anche se così fosse, si sta parlando pur sempre di una proprietà di Kaiba. Qual è la cosa peggiore che può fare ad entrambi, non invitarli al prossimo torneo di Duel Monsters?

I motivi per non rilassarsi nell'acqua calda sono molteplici. Sarebbe uno spreco, e comunque non c'è molto da guardare, lì intorno. Il bagno è lussuoso e pacchiano, una combinazione che Marik trova volgare e inelegante. Per fortuna l'idromassaggio che sente contro la schiena, e la prospettiva di scoparsi Bakura lì dentro, sovrastano qualsiasi elemento  _ assolutamente cringe _ su cui i suoi occhi si posano ripetutamente, persino i rubinetti a forma di drago bianco occhi blu.

Bakura si è già sistemato a cavalcioni delle sue gambe, c'è abbastanza spazio da consentire ad entrambi di starci comodamente. I loro vestiti sono abbandonati sul pavimento scintillante, hanno perso tempo per riempire la vasca, ma non è stato invano. Marik ha sfruttato quei minuti per preparare Bakura, anche se il suo coinquilino insiste nel dire che non ne ha bisogno. 

"Non abbiamo tanto di meglio da fare" gli ha risposto, e poi lo ha penetrato con le dita, massaggiando le sue pareti e perdendosi nel calore. Lo ha tenuto stretto a sé, seduto sul bordo della vasca con Bakura appoggiato addosso, mentre esplorava il suo corpo come ha già fatto decine e decine di volte. 

Non importa quante volte fanno sesso, i gemiti rumorosi che escono dalle labbra del suo partner, le imprecazioni, la sequenza di incoraggiamenti, di richieste, di parole sconnesse, sono sempre uno spettacolo capace di fargli disconnettere la mente dalla realtà. Si è reso conto che la vasca era piena solo quando l’acqua ha iniziato a strabordare.

Ha avuto a stento il tempo necessario per sedersi nella jacuzzi, prima di ritrovarsi Bakura a cavalcioni sulle gambe. Sono trascorsi pochi momenti da allora, si sono baciati sulle labbra, ma il tempo scorre e le possibilità di venire scoperti aumentano.

"Vieni qua… avvicinati" mormora, afferrando i suoi glutei nei palmi delle mani per trascinarlo più vicino a sé. Il corpo del Re dei Ladri è più minuto del suo, e al tempo stesso più muscoloso.

Toccarlo e guardarlo è uno spettacolo per i sensi, e in quel bagno la luce è intensa. Le piastrelle sono bianche, la Jacuzzi è bianca, i fottuti draghi sono bianchi, è tutto così bianco da risplendere e scintillare. La pelle di Bakura risalta in modo meraviglioso, e Marik si concentra sulla sua espressione, mentre lo penetra.

Entrargli dentro è sempre un’emozione che dura troppo poco. I sensi vengono stravolti, sovrastimolati, mentre quelle pareti lo stringono e lo trattengono. Non ha mai il tempo di godersi davvero a fondo il momento, perché Bakura non è paziente. Il Re dei Ladri non gli lascia il tempo di assaporare ogni sensazione, di registrarle nella mente. Marik sta ancora apprezzando la consistenza del suo corpo caldo contro il proprio, quando il suo compagno inizia a muoversi con un ritmo secco, rapido, in cerca di un piacere sempre più intenso.

È piacevole, ovviamente. È incredibilmente intenso, ma dura sempre troppo poco. Un giorno lo bloccherà contro il letto, in un modo o nell’altro, e lo scoperà lentamente, portandolo sull’orlo ancora e ancora,  _ per ore _ . Non ha ancora definito i dettagli, ma è bravo a pianificare, e prima o poi otterrà quello che vuole. Bakura dovrà stare alle sue regole, invece di pretendere tutto e subito, lo farà urlare fino a lasciarlo senza voce.

È una bella fantasia, ma per il momento il  _ metodo Bakura _ è quello più adatto alla situazione in cui si trovano: veloce e intenso, così tanto da togliere il fiato.

Gli va incontro con spinte secche del bacino, porta le labbra sul suo collo e ansima contro la sua pelle per qualche momento, prima di morderlo. Bakura si tende su di lui, e urla. Non viene subito, ma a Marik basta afferrare l’erezione del suo compagno, e muovere la mano su di essa mentre Bakura lo cavalca come se fosse nato per quello, per sentirlo arrivare all’orgasmo.

Gli afferra saldamente i fianchi e si spinge in quel calore asfissiante ancora e ancora, inseguendo il suo stesso climax, fino ad esplodergli dentro. L’idromassaggio non si è mai fermato, ed ora è quasi eccessivo, contro la pelle accaldata. Gli gira la testa, ma sta così bene che vorrebbe solo chiudere gli occhi, e rilassarsi con Bakura appoggiato sopra di lui.

Si sforza di non farlo, perché non vuole farsi trovare dalla servitù di Kaiba, addormentato in un bagno che non gli appartiene, completamente nudo e in ottima compagnia. Le palpebre sono pesanti, ma si sforza di rimanere in sé.

Non sa se dietro la richiesta di Bakura ci sia un ulteriore motivo, se chiedergli di uscire proprio a San Valentino abbia un qualche significato. È una ricorrenza un po' troppo specifica per ignorarla, ma al tempo stesso non si trovano certo in un ristorante di lusso, impegnati in una cena romantica, in quel momento.

La loro non è una relazione, e se lo è… non è una relazione tipica, in ogni caso. Il loro primo bacio è successo da ubriachi, una settimana dopo il ritorno di Bakura. Stavano già convivendo da tre giorni, hanno bevuto qualche birra di troppo, e si sono ritrovati a pomiciare sul divano. Non ne hanno parlato, ma l’imbarazzo è durato giusto quattro o cinque ore, prima di ritrovarsi di nuovo Bakura premuto contro di lui, senza nemmeno la scusa dell’alcol.

L’ex spirito dell’Anello tende ad affrontare in modo aggressivo quello che lo mette a disagio, non è il tipo che si nasconde, o si fonde il cervello ragionando più del dovuto. Prima che calasse la notte, Bakura gli aveva già fatto un pompino sul divano che, nel corso del tempo, hanno sfruttato più che a dovere.

È pura logica che il loro primo San Valentino assieme sia assurdo… probabilmente.

Scocca un ultimo bacio sulla pelle del suo collo, dove in precedenza lo ha morso, e lo sente mugugnare in risposta. “Credo che i nostri vestiti si siano bagnati…”

“Ah…” Bakura reagisce come se non sapesse nemmeno di averli, dei vestiti. Sbatte le palpebre, si guarda intorno confuso, ha le guance arrossate e il corpo rilassato. È sicuramente merito dell’orgasmo, ma anche quel calore intenso sta facendo la sua parte. “Vestiti… chissenefrega, rubiamo qualcosa di asciutto prima di uscire da questa casa.”

Non sa se Bakura abbia degli ulteriori motivi, legati a quella serata. Marik non sa non sa nemmeno se è davvero innamorato di lui, o se il rapporto che li lega è quello che affermano a voce alta con il resto del mondo: sono solo amici, coinquilini, e ogni tanto fanno sesso. Tutto quello che sa è che lo vuole accanto a sé per il resto della sua vita, lo ha già perso una volta e non permetterà che succeda di nuovo.

Non sarebbe male continuare convivere nel corso degli anni, fare qualche altra stronzata di tanto in tanto (senza che Ishizu venga a saperlo, possibilmente), e invecchiare uno accanto all'altro.


	12. Il giorno dopo

**Note:** YGO è un fandom bellissimo perché si possono scrivere tanti scenari diversi, con soli due personaggi. Amo le fanfiction post-canon in cui Bakura torna con un corpo tutto suo, tanto quanto amo le sharing-a-body what if. L’idea per questa oneshot è semplice: per una volta sarà Bakura a dover sistemare i casini di Ryou, e non il contrario! Mi sono divertita molto a scriverla, siamo tutti abituati allo scenario opposto ma beh… prima o poi doveva succedere XD

**Ship:** Thiefshipping + Deathshipping

**Setting:** post-canon, ma Ryou e Bakura dividono ancora il corpo, e anche Marik e Yami Marik. (So che non sarebbe possibile senza l'Anello del Millennio, ma facciamo finta che Ryou lo abbia ancora)

**Warning:** situazioni e discussioni a sfondo sessuale, edgeplay e consent issues (ma è tutto molto leggero).

“Non gli lascio più questo corpo. Giuro che non gli lascio più questo fottuto corpo” sbotta Bakura, il tono iroso, teso. “E tu, non provare a sentirti in colpa!” aggiunge, in direzione di Marik.

L’altro ragazzo, che un tempo è stato il suo partner a Battle City, e che ora è il suo coinquilino, gli rivolge un breve sguardo. Si nota che è a disagio, ma Bakura non si sofferma sulle emozioni del suo compagno. Non ha mai avuto quel genere di tatto, e di sicuro non l’ha acquisito all’improvviso, in quel preciso istante.

Ha questioni ben più serie a cui pensare, come ad esempio al dolore irradiato dalla coscia. È un pulsare continuo, affatto subdolo.

Quando si è svegliato, quella mattina, ha trovato la coperta sporca di sangue. Gli è bastato spostare le lenzuola e abbassare lo sguardo, per vedere la ferita sulla gamba. 

È atipico. Non è la prima volta che riprende possesso di quel corpo, dopo averlo lasciato per una serata al legittimo proprietario, e lo ritrova malridotto. Non è mai felice quando succede, ma Ryou è testardo, a volte ragionarci diventa una vera impresa… specialmente riguardo  _ quella specifica questione _ . 

Non è una novità, ma di solito ci sono delle bende che fasciano le ferite. Non gli era mai capitato di svegliarsi in quelle condizioni, senza alcun medicamento, con le lenzuola macchiate di sangue e il corpo ancora nudo. Non è da Ryou.

Il legittimo proprietario di quel corpo è il genere di persona che si scusa quando beve un paio di birre, avvisandolo del probabile mal di testa, prima di ridargli il controllo. Non importa che Bakura abbia fatto ben di peggio. In un paio di occasioni si è rifugiato nell’Anello, scappando da un’emicrania lancinante provocata da quello che lui stesso aveva bevuto, lasciando Ryou a gestire il malessere e anche le macchie di vomito sul pavimento. Non è stato ripagato con la stessa moneta, ma solo con un lungo, interminabile cazziatone.

È un po’ preoccupante, in tutta onestà. Ryou ha dei passatempi dubbi, e delle frequentazioni ancora più dubbie, ma non è da lui fare qualcosa del genere.

“Questa è una novità” sospira Marik, ha il kit del pronto soccorso tra le mani, e sta recuperando tutto il necessario. “Non è una ferita grave, ma non è mai successo prima.”

La preoccupazione traspare dalla sua voce, è evidente. Il suo compagno è teso, nervoso. Bakura detesta vederlo ridotto in quello stato, specialmente quando è coinvolta la sua personalità più oscura. È passato molto tempo, sono trascorsi anni, ma il rapporto di Marik con l’altro sé stesso non è migliorato granché. Tutt’ora coesistono in modo teso, perennemente sull’orlo del rasoio. Nessuno cerca più di eliminare l’altro, ma la convivenza non è facile.

“Non gli lascerò mai più questo cazzo di corpo. Se Ryou pensa di martoriarlo come gli pare e piace…” ringhia, mentre le mani di Marik sciolgono una benda, liberandola dalla sua forma accuratamente arrotolata. È già stata usata in precedenza, più volte.

“Sai che non è possibile. Piuttosto, dovresti parlare con lui.”

Bakura è perfettamente consapevole del patto stretto con le loro rispettive metà, per non interferire troppo gli uni con gli altri, e impedire che a qualcuno venga voglia di riprendere il controllo con la forza… di nuovo. 

La personalità oscura di Marik non è facile da gestire, l’esilio ottenuto a Battle City non è durato a lungo. Ryou in confronto è praticamente innocuo, ma Bakura deve lasciargli quel corpo di tanto in tanto, se non vuole che la convivenza diventi un incubo. Dividono la mente oltre che il corpo, e Ryou sa essere  _ molto _ insistente. Vivere con una voce che gli parla perennemente nel cervello non è un’opzione.

Un compromesso è sembrato la soluzione migliore. Non è stato facile all’inizio, specialmente per Marik. 

Bakura ama essere in controllo. Sovrastare gli altri, e in quel caso specifico Ryou, gli trasmette sempre un brivido di soddisfazione. 

(È consapevole di essere comunque uno stronzo, anche senza l’influenza di Zorc, ma cosa può farci? Lui e Ryou si accettano con i rispettivi pregi e difetti, e la loro convivenza in linea di massima funziona.) 

Per Marik, e la sua problematica mania di controllo, cedere volontariamente il corpo non era mai stata un’opzione. È stato Ryou a convincerlo, insistendo che, se quella controparte non può essere cancellata, bisogna fare tutto il possibile per accettarla e dargli modo di esprimersi, così che non gli venga di nuovo voglia di uccidere qualcuno, o di distruggere il mondo e farlo sprofondare nelle tenebre.

A Bakura è sembrato qualcosa di perfettamente logico e coerente, all’inizio. Ryou aveva però parlato di guardare dei film horror assieme all'altro Marik, di giocare con qualche videogioco, omettendo quali erano le sue  _ vere _ intenzioni… quel piccolo manipolatore del cazzo.

“ _ Sai che non è andata così _ ” lo riprende una voce nella sua mente. “ _ Puoi anche ripeterlo mille volte, ma all’inizio non ho chiesto di vedere l’altro Marik per andarci a letto. L’ho fatto perché sono più diplomatico di te, e perché tu e lui non avete un gran trascorso, e poi da cosa è nata cosa. _ ”

“Un paio di palle” borbotta Bakura, e Marik lo fissa perplesso per un attimo, prima di rendersi conto che sta parlando con Ryou, e non con lui. “E alla fine hai deciso di rispondere, vedo” aggiunge, con una dose di risentimento. Ryou è rimasto in silenzio per tutta la mattina, anche quando interpellato.

Scendere a compromessi per arginare i danni gli è sembrata una buona idea dopo Battle City, dopo il gioco di ruolo contro Zorc, e dopo essere tornato dal Regno delle Ombre, ma… forse non è stato proprio così.

Bakura non ne è sicuro. Risvegliarsi dopo aver lasciato quel corpo a Ryou, solo per ritrovarlo appagato, soddisfatto, ma con un fottuto squarcio nella gamba, non gli ha sicuramente migliorato la mattinata.

Quella è una ferita da lama, persino un imbecille se ne renderebbe conto. Non è profonda, non troppo almeno, ma non è stata bendata come succede di solito. Ryou sta sfruttando quel corpo come se non gli appartenesse affatto… ed è ridicolo da dire, perché Bakura ha fatto altrettanto per anni e non dovrebbe lamentarsi, ma quel corpo _non era davvero_ _il suo_ , e in più era sotto l’influenza di Zorc.

Che cazzo di scusa ha Ryou, per farsi pugnalare ad una gamba da quella sottospecie di serial killer, come se si trattasse di un fottuto gioco erotico? Fa male, cazzo. Quella ferita impiegherà fin troppo tempo per guarire, e dovranno sopportarla in due.

Bakura è nervoso, frustrato. “Parlare con Ryou? Ci ho appena provato, non serve a niente. Mi direbbe che questo corpo è il suo e che ci fa quello che gli pare, come l’ultima volta.”

“ _ Esatto _ ” risponde il diretto interpellato.

“Viso?! Mi ha risposto  _ esatto _ . Ma vaffanculo!”

Marik sospira, mentre finisce di recuperare tutto il necessario: la pomata cicatrizzante, le garze, le bende.

“È già tanto se non ti ha rinfacciato tutto quello che gli abbiamo fatto a Battle City, tutte le ferite che gli hai procurato… e se non ti ha detto che quello che riceve dall’altro me stesso almeno è volontario.”

“Non credevo parlassi con Ryou” commenta Bakura, mentre il suo ragazzo imbeve una garza di disinfettante, e inizia a tamponare la ferita, con movimenti delicati.

“Infatti non ci parlo granché… non di questioni personali” il taglio non sanguina più, e Marik termina di disinfettarlo, prima di ripulire la pelle pallida con un’altra garza.

Le sopracciglia di Bakura si contraggono, uno sguardo confuso si dipinge sul suo viso. “Mi avevi anche detto che non parli con l’altro te stesso.” Se non è stato Ryou a dire quelle cose a Marik, rimane una sola opzione.

“Infatti non ci parlo, è lui che parla a me.”

Il tono del suo compagno è teso, scocciato. Sono in due ad avere un motivo per essere incazzati quella mattina, ma Bakura si chiede solo in quel momento se ci sia dell’altro. Di sicuro Marik non è felice che il suo corpo venga usato per provocare delle ferite, ma il suo malumore sembra più nero del solito.

“Qualcosa non va?” gli chiede. “A parte Ryou, per cui evidentemente farsi pugnalare ad una gamba da uno squilibrato è una cosa  _ normale _ .”

Marik non gli risponde, è impegnato con la pomata. La applica con mani delicate, poi copre la ferita con le garze. Non è profonda, non sta più sanguinando. Non è peggiore di altre che ha trovato su quel corpo, e di sicuro non di quelle inflitte da lui stesso. Lo fa comunque incazzare, perché Ryou, e quello schizzato che ha eletto a  _ fidanzato _ , di solito hanno almeno la decenza di bendare le ferite e di rimettersi i vestiti.

Bakura trattiene il fiato per qualche momento. Non è abituato a ricevere certe premure da parte di Marik. Il suo ragazzo non è freddo e distaccato, ma il loro rapporto è fatto per lo più di battibecchi reciproci, di serate piacevoli sul divano di fronte a qualche film o videogioco, e di ottimo sesso. Non è mai stato rimesso in sesto da lui, non dopo il disastro di Battle City, sempre ammesso che un pezzo di stoffa legato malamente attorno al braccio potesse chiamarsi  _ fasciatura _ .

Se ne rende conto all’improvviso: non ricorda l’ultima volta in cui qualcuno ha curato le sue ferite con attenzione, applicando garze e bende. Ha sempre lasciato il controllo a Ryou, in momenti simili. Qualche volta ha cambiato i bendaggi da solo, in modo frettoloso e sommario, come faceva nell’antico Egitto. Il corpo del Re dei Ladri era martoriato di cicatrici, non gli è mai importato di curare le ferite in modo attento ed efficace, l’importante era che guarissero. Il dolore non è mai stato un grosso problema.

Qualcuno gli ha mai fasciato una ferita, dopo il massacro di Kul Elna? È così perso nel momento, lo sguardo incollato alle mani di Marik impegnate a terminare la fasciatura, che recepisce in ritardo le parole di Ryou.

“ _ Mi lasci questo corpo per qualche minuto? Credo… devo scusarmi con Marik _ .”

Bakura sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre. “Col cazzo che ti lascio di nuovo questo corpo. Di cosa devi scusarti?”

“ _ Abbiamo… _ ” Ryou si schiarisce la gola, evidentemente in imbarazzo. “ _ Ieri sera, ci siamo fatti prendere un po’ la mano. _ ”

“Ma vah?!”

“ _ Doveva andare come tutte le altre volte, dovevamo finire, rivestirci, sistemare quella ferita… che comunque è solo un graffio, ‘Kura. È molto più superficiale di quella che mi hai fatto tu a Battle City. _ ”

“Lo decido io se è un fottuto graffio” ringhia. “Visto che sono  _ io _ che la sento sulla gamba, al momento. Fa male, per essere un fottuto  _ graffio _ .”

Ryou emette qualcosa di simile ad uno sbuffo divertito, anche se solo a livello mentale. “ _ Comunque, lui si è addormentato, e ho pensato di riposarmi giusto cinque minuti, prima di svegliarlo e chiedergli di darmi una mano con la fasciatura, e… beh. _ ”

“Sì,  _ adorabili _ ” risponde, la voce che trasuda sarcasmo. “Risparmiami i dettagli. Piuttosto, di cos’è che devi scusarti con Marik?”

Il diretto interessato sta terminando la fasciatura. Ha appena applicato gli appositi ganci, quando alza il viso di scatto e spalanca gli occhi, una punta di panico nello sguardo.

“Non serve dire niente” sbotta Marik, e in contemporanea Ryou afferma: “ _ Non lo dirò a te, Bakura. _ ”

È una reazione così atipica, da parte di entrambi, che per qualche istante non riesce nemmeno ad incazzarsi. “Ma che cazzo?” sbotta infine, che diamine può essere successo, di così assurdo? È lui quello ferito, tra i due. “Ryou, parla immediatamente. Tanto ti sentirei comunque, se anche ti lasciassi usare questo corpo.”

“ _ È vero anche questo _ ” lo sente sospirare, nella propria mente. “ _ Ci siamo lasciati prendere un po’ la mano ieri sera, e… _ ”

“Sì, questo lo hai già detto.”

“ _ E mi sono reso conto solo una volta finito, che forse era meglio negoziare in anticipo questo genere di cose. So che per voi non è la consuetudine, ed è impossibile che Marik non se ne sia reso conto. È… complicato tenere tutto a mente, in certe situazioni. _ ”

Bakura  _ cerca _ di capire, ci si impegna  _ davvero _ , ma tutto quello che fa alla fine è contrarre le sopracciglia, e affermare: “Yadonushi… non si capisce un cazzo di quello che hai detto.” Marik si sta tenendo impegnato riponendo tutto quello che non serve più nella cassetta del pronto soccorso. A differenza di Bakura, che è ancora completamente nudo, lui si è infilato un paio di boxer puliti quando è andato a recuperare le garze e le bende.

Ryou si schiarisce la gola, poi afferma, chiaro e tondo: “ _ Io e l’altro Marik ci siamo scambiati i ruoli ieri notte, è stato lui a chiederlo. Mi sono reso conto troppo tardi che sarebbe stato meglio avere il permesso del Marik originale? So che non è la normalità per voi, che il suo corpo non è abituato come il mio, ma in quel momento non ho connesso il cervello, e… _ ”

“Hai fatto  _ cosa _ ?!” Bakura spalanca gli occhi, molto più scioccato per la nozione in sé, che per la presunta dimenticanza.

“Vado a mettere via questa roba” afferma Marik, alzandosi in piedi. “Dì a Ryou di non preoccuparsi, anche noi non abbiamo pensato a lui, le prime volte in cui abbiamo usato il  _ suo _ corpo.” Il suo tono è brusco, si vede che è a disagio. “E tu, cuciti quella bocca e smettila di ridere!” aggiunge, irritato, mentre esce dalla stanza. Di sicuro non si sta rivolgendo né a lui né a Ryou, ma Bakura è troppo scioccato per seguirlo.

“Come…” ripete. “Come hai fatto a  _ scoparti _ quello psicopatico?”

“ _ Non è uno psicopatico, e non ti spiegherò i dettagli. Parla con Marik ogni tanto, invece di dare tutto per scontato. _ ”

“Parlo di continuo con Marik! È solo assurdo che  _ tu _ ti sia sbattuto  _ lui _ !”

“ _ Sì, come vuoi _ ” sbuffa Ryou, con il tono di chi vuole interrompere la discussione. “ _ È per questo che non volevo che tu lo sapessi, cerca almeno di non stressarlo troppo. Purtroppo ci sta già pensando qualcun altro. _ ”

Il rapporto tra le due personalità di Marik è qualcosa che Ryou non è ancora riuscito a sanare, anche se ci si impegna quasi giornalmente. Bakura ne è consapevole, ma ancora non si capacita di come sia potuto succedere, almeno che… almeno che Marik non abbia dei desideri repressi, che tanto per cambiare ha rigettato nell’altro sé stesso. 

Esiste sempre la possibilità che il suo Marik non c’entri nulla. Da quando quella seconda personalità è libera di agire di sua iniziativa, ha scoperto degli hobby e degli interessi che all’abitante originale di quel corpo non importano affatto, ma chi non sceglie la risposta che gli piace di più, quando viene messo di fronte a due possibilità? Di certo non Bakura.

Si ritrova a sogghignare, mentre si alza in piedi per recuperare i propri vestiti. Li trova a terra, accanto ad un pugnale lanciato con noncuranza sul tappeto. Recupera la biancheria e la maglia, e lascia la lama dove si trova. Sta già pensando a cosa dire a Marik, mentre si infila i boxer facendo attenzione alla fasciatura.


End file.
